La verdad de mi corazón
by atadalove
Summary: Enamorada de dos hombres, uno es su novio y el otro su mejor amigo...¿cómo se harán las cosas para que la verdad de sus sentimientos salgan a la luz... será complicado y... doloroso. te invito a ser parte de este trama de amor y amistad...
1. Mi mejor amigo

__Hola naruhineros... vengo ante ustedes con un fic sacado de mi retorcida mente... bueno, la idea fue de mi inner desquiciada llamada Atada pero... es igual, ¿no?__

__espero que sea de su agrado y si les gusta esperaré sus reviws... jejejeje...__

__recuerden que mientras mas reviw mas feliz estoy y mas rapido actializo... jejeje__

**La verdad de mi corazón**

_ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•_

_ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•_

__**✿Personajes principales:  
><strong>__

__**NARUTO Y HINATA (secuestrados de Masashi-sama)**__

**✿Autora: Atada**

**Prólogo:**

.¸¿Cómo sabes que no estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo si tienes como novio a al amigo de éste?...

.¸Confusión, engaños, enfrentaciones y un amor escondido en lo más profundo de su ser.

.¸Hinata Hyuga era una joven dividida en dos, por dos hombres a los cuales amaba, o eso creía, hasta que descubre que siempre había amado a su mejor amigo Naruto Namikaze, joven de 21 años y vicepresidente de las empresas Namikaze Uzumaki. Hinata descubre su amor por él, después de descubrir el engaño de su "novio" y mejor amigo de Naruto…

.¸Ella es de una familia rica, dueña de Hyuga y asociados, pero no manejaba los asuntos familiares de la empresa, sólo se disponía a estudiar y a divertirse… pero en las vacaciones de verano descubriría qué verdad se esconde en su propio corazón y en el de su novio… Sasuke Huchija.

::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*  
>*: (=' :') :::::::: Viva el NARUHINA :::::::::::::::::<p>

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**...**

**Capítulo I**

_**Narración de Hinata:**_

_Hola… soy Hinata Hyuga y hoy quiero compartir mi vida con ustedes…_

_Tengo 18 años, soy una persona simple y mi apellido es muy conocido y/o muy envidiado._  
><em>Yo tengo un novio, el mejor del mundo. Tengo casi un año con él y cada día son los más felices de mi vida. El me llevará al centro comercial en su auto, quiero comprarme un hermoso traje de baño para la fiesta de verano de la próxima semana. Le voy a modelar con el puesto. ¡Le encantará!<em>  
><em>Les diré el por qué lo amo: lo conozco desde hace años (me lo presentó mi mejor amigo), me ha apoyado, me comprende, me da mi espacio, sus ojos me encantan y su pelo alborotado me enloquece… su personalidad es única, creo… él es muy lindo, parece modelo, "el mejor diría yo". Me hace suspirar cada vez que lo pienso.<em>  
><em>La fantasía que aún no he cumplido con él es dar un paseo a la luz de la luna con las hermosas luciérnagas rodeándonos… él es empresario de la empresa de su familia y yo me dedico a estudiar antes de tomar posición de los negocios familiares…<em>  
><em>Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un día inolvidable y hermoso…<em>  
><em>Bueno, ya está llegando la hora… lo voy a esperar en la sala de mi casa.<em>

_**Fin de la narración**_

Cinco minutos después llega un auto seguido por una moto ninja 360…  
>El joven en el auto se desmonta, él es de pelo azabache y viste de jeans azul y T-shirt blanco, tiene gafas negras y tenis negros. El de la moto se quita el casco, él es rubio con ojos azul cielo, estatura promedio y una personalidad agradable y contagiosa.<br>En ese momento Hinata abre la puerta y los jóvenes, de 22 años (más o menos), la observan.

**-hola.** –Los saludó a ambos. Ella avanza hacia el azabache y lo abraza. **-Amor… ya estoy lista para ir al centro comercial.** –le dijo pero él se mostraba indiferente

**-lo siento.** –le respondió. **–no podré ir, tengo un asunto que atender.** –le dijo y se liberó del abrazo

**-¡pero Sasuke lo prometiste! Hoy me lo dedicarías a mí y cancelarías todo.** –le reclamó y él la agarró por los hombros

**-lo sé, pero es importante para mí este asunto, además, traje a Naruto para que te lleve por mí.** –recalcó. Él le dio la espalda y ella miró a Naruto que estaba sentado en su moto ninja, traía una chaqueta negra entre abierta, lentes oscuros que lo hacía ver más sexy y pantalones negros… se podía apreciar el T-shirt azul claro debajo de su chaqueta y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por suerte Sasuke no la miraba y Naruto estaba concentrado en el cielo.

_-"ese negro lo hacer ver bien y su pelo rubio resalta, ¡pero por Dios!... tiene un gran poder entre sus piernas… esa moto es sencillamente súper rápida, ya le he montado y es fascinante su potencia"_ -pensaba Hinata hasta que notó que Sasuke se movía hacia su auto  
>-tardarás todo el día, ¿verdad, Sasuke?- le preguntó ella- como los días anteriores- recalcó<br>Sasuke se montó en su auto y dijo:

**-trataré de recompensarte… Naruto te acompañará todo el día por mí. Nos vemos cariño-** y se fue

_-"¡que maldita decepción!... ya van más de 5 veces que hace lo mismo. Estoy decepcionada"-_ se dijo ella mentalmente

**-toma Hinata. Cúbrete, iremos rápido como te gusta-** le dijo Naruto al ofrecerle el casco negro y sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le sonreía.

**-¿sabes Naruto?... sé que siempre te lo digo pero, me encanta tu forma de sonreír; por alguna razón me hace sentir bien. **-lo dijo. Tomó el casco, se lo puso y se montó en la moto. La gravedad la obligó a abrazarlo. Se acomodó en su espalda y él suspiró al igual que ella, pero ella suspiró por resignación.

**-no te desanimes Hinata, de seguro te cumplirá en la próxima… quizás te de una gran disculpa. No estés triste porque te ves más linda cuando sonríes-** se puso el casco y ella sonrió, le gustaba ese alago por parte de Naruto. El encendió la moto y se fueron…

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

_-"¡Que rápida es!, su velocidad es impresionante…"-_ exclamaba Hinata en su mente.  
>Unos minutos después, Hinata lo abraza más fuerte y nota que Naruto se tensa al contacto y no pudo evitar sentir la fibrosa piel de él a través de su chaqueta ligeramente abierta y se ruborizó al verse descubierta<p>

**-Na-Naruto, ¿enserio me acompañarás todo el día?-** preguntó entre nerviosa y triste

**-claro…-** respondió y volvió a tensar su abdomen al sentir que Hinata lo abrazaba un poquito más fuerte…

**-pero, pensé que estarías ocupado… ¿por qué lo haces?-** preguntó y luego de un ensordecedor silencio por parte de Naruto (a excepción del ruido de la moto), sintió como la velocidad bajaba a tal punto de detenerse enfrente del centro comercial. Ella bajó y se quitó el casco… Naruto hizo lo mismo y parqueó la moto mientras Hinata lo miraba fijamente.

**-Hinata…** -se dirigió a ella y se quitó los lentes oscuros mostrando sus hermosos luceros celestes. **–primeramente te conozco desde que tenías 9 años, siempre habías estado ahí cuando he necesitado con quien hablar. Me has soportado sabiendo lo imperativo que soy. Lo menos que podía hacer era cancelar mis compromisos y dedicarte éste día.** –aclaró… al parecer esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Hinata pues, sonreía a más no poder…

_-"¡no lo puedo creer!... por algo él es mi mejor amigo"-_ se dijo mentalmente y lo abrazó fuerte. Él sintió unos escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo y empeoró cuando Hinata alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Si tan sólo ella supiera que lo tiene bajo su poder y podría hacer con él lo que le plazca…

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_  
><em>Ellos han sido mejores amigos desde la infancia… ella fue salvada por él a los 9 años, de caer a un río muy furioso, en ese entonces ella no sabía nadar y se ahogaba. Era de noche y llovía precipitadamente… ese día se conocieron y en una fiesta todo empeoró cuando en un juego la encerraron en el armario de su propia casa causándole un trauma; Naruto la sacó y ella lloró en su hombro. Desde entonces se ha permitido estar sola en lugares no espaciosos. Él, en cambio, no ha sido bendecido con lo que ha deseado desde que la conoció… su amor. Siempre había sido su amigo y creía que tenía una oportunidad de decir lo que siente, pero todo se arruinó porque ella conoció, en una fiesta, a su inexpresable amigo Sasuke. Desde ese día ella y Sasuke salían pero siempre con Naruto pues, ella se sentía segura con su presencia y apenas conocía a Sasuke. Meses después ella le dijo a Naruto que amaba a Sasuke y este no tuvo más opción que apoyarla en su decisión, total, ¡para eso están los amigos!, ¿no?<em>  
><em>Sasuke, por su parte, no parecía estar contento con esa declaración de amor; no sólo por ser él el protagonista, sino que, el lugar de la declaración fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga de la infancia, Sakura Haruno. Pero al final, él dijo que sentía lo mismo por ella y desde entonces son pareja… por otro lado, Naruto no estaba muy conforme a esa situación, pues nunca se imaginó que el don serio y aburrido azabache estuviera enamorado de SU amiga y "mejor amiga".<em>  
><em>"Ojalá y nunca los hubiera presentado… ¡maldito Sasuke y su cara de modelo!" Pensó Naruto tras verlos besarse en una cita que, desgraciadamente, tuvo que acompañarlos.<em>  
><em>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤<em>

Ambos estaban recorriendo el centro comercial, viendo las prendas y los diferentes vestuarios comprando un poquito de todo o de todo un poco. Pasaron por una pizzería y compartieron una mediana con todo y un par de refrescos, para luego pasar al postre… compartieron un helado jumbo de chispas de chocolate y mermelada de naranja con una fresa en la cima y bañada de chocolate… eso fue lo más encantadoramente delicioso que ella había aprobado en su vida y le trajo recuerdos…

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_  
><em>En la fiesta de primavera que cada año organiza su amiga Shion, que inexplicablemente son como gemelas, Sasuke no pudo asistir por cuestiones de trabajo. Naruto, que acompañó a Hinata, tomó de más en la mitad de la fiesta y Hinata lo llevó al cuarto de huéspedes a descansar. Al acostarlo en la cama, él pidió un helado de chispas de chocolate con una fresa bañada de chocolate encima y ella se lo trajo, pero no contó con que él, después de probar su helado, la besara sorpresivamente dejando en ella un rico sabor a chocolate y vainilla. Al día siguiente él no se acordaba de nada ni de la mitad de la fiesta y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Hinata, tras haber suspirado de alivio, lo regañó por beber tanto y se ruborizó al recordar el beso pero se juró que nunca tocaría el tema.<em>  
><em>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤<em>

Tras haber terminado su helado jumbo entran a un centro de trajes de baño. Hinata ve cada prenda pero ninguna le gusta, por lo menos no como ella quería…

**-¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?** –preguntó una chica que trabajaba en ese lugar

**-sí…** -dijo Hinata. **–necesito un traje de baño que sea adecuado para una fiesta en la playa pero que mantenga el misterio y la imaginación.** –le dijo… la chica empleada del lugar y de pelo largo castañola guió a los vestidores y tomó un hermoso ejemplar para que ella se lo pongo. Hinata entró a probárselo y Naruto se sentó para esperar. La empleada fue con Hinata para ayudarla a cambiarse…

**-si me permites el comentario… debo decirte que tu novio es muy guapo.** –Se mordió el labio. **–se le ve en la mirada que te ama. Ojalá que un hombre me mirara así-** concluyó suspirando. Hinata la veía sorprendida pues, nunca había imaginada a Naruto como su novio… _"¿Naruto enamorado de mí?, ¿él, que ha sido mi mejor amigo desde mi infancia?,… no lo creo además, estoy enamorada de Sasuke, ¿o no?" _se cuestionaba Hinata mientras se cambiaba.

**-él y yo sólo somos amigos él… no es mi novio.** –aclaró y luego suspiró al recordar su decepción. Unos minutos después salió con el traje de baño puesto; era de una pieza, pero muy lindo y coqueto. Vio como Naruto la veía sorprendido y rió victoriosa…

**-¿qué tal me veo Naruto?** –preguntó y él la miró de arriba abajo.

**-t-te.** –tragó en seco. **–te ves muy bonita. S-serás la envidia en la fiesta**- le dijo y ella sintió satisfacción y rió…

**-me lo llevo.** –le dijo a la empleada que reía por la actitud de Naruto al ver a Hinata.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Continuará... ❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤  
>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo...<p>

¿qué pasará ahora que hinata compró esa vestimenta?, ¿qué pasará más adelante?... aún es muy temprano para que surja un amor o para que se descubra, pero les aseguro que los voy a tener pegados a la computadora... jajajajajajajajajajaja...

Bueno... espero que no me maten... les advierto, mi pereja favorita en todo el mundo ánime es el NARUHINA (por ahora)... bueno... tambien hay otras parejas pero por ahora me concentro en el naruhina. Así que, como se habran dado cuenta, soy naruhinera de Corazón... ^_^ matta ne  
>sin más que decir... Sayonara!<p>

¿Merezco un reviw?..

***´¨)**  
><strong>¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)<strong>  
><strong>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: Atada y Atadalove...<strong>


	2. ¿El mejor día o el peor?

Atada: me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. me hacen feliz... hoy les traigo el segundo cápítulo. les digo que el fic tendrá como máximo 10 capítulos y un epílogo. (si quieren) y los demás personajes no participarán mucho puesto que me concentré en naruhina y en sasuke... Espero/deseo dejarlos pegados a la computadora(jejejejejejejeje) bueno... sin más preámbulos:

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤CAPÍTULO II❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

...

...

Pasaron las horas y visitaron diferentes tiendas comprando diferentes artículos. Fueron a la 4ª planta del enorme centro comercial y Hinata se compró un vestido dorado con estampados florales y otro azul brillante. A ella le encanta el color lila pero el dorado y el azul le encantan mucho.

**-Naruto-kun.** –llamó Hinata sacando sorpresivamente a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Él miraba una repisa con lencería y se imaginaba a "una chica" con ellas puestas, hasta que Hinata lo llamó y él reaccionó.

**-utilizaste el "kun"… eso quiere decir que necesitas algo de mí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?** –preguntó sorprendiéndola, pues, ella no podía creer lo predecible que era con respecto a lo que decía o quería…

**-jeje… me prestas tu celular. Olvidé el mío y quiero llamar a Sasuke para saber cómo le ha ido.** –él la miró con tristeza y luego le pasó el celular. Marcó y se alejó un poco de Naruto para hablar. El celular sonó varias veces y nadie lo cogió, así que, marcó otra vez, sonó dos veces y lo cogió…

_-"Naruto… ahora no puedo hablar. Estoy con Sakura en la feria… adiós." _–y colgó.

Hinata dejó caer el celular y quedó en shock viendo un punto indefinido. Naruto se acercó y se agachó para tomar su celular…

**-¿qué pasó Hinata?... ¿el dobe está bien?** –preguntó con preocupación, se puso de pie y miró a Hinata a los ojos… la vio triste.

**-sí... Si, él está bien. Es que no me dejó hablar y colgó el celular.** –le dijo pero estaba sumamente triste. _–"¿ese era el compromiso que no pudo cancelar?" _– pensó aturdida y Naruto la miró y sonrió para tranquilizarla pero suponía que algo pasaba-

**-vamos… no me gusta verte triste. Te llevaré a divertirte a la feria que está por…-**

**-¡NO!** –lo interrumpió. **–no quiero ir a la feria… llévame a otro lugar que no sea la feria por favor** –le suplicó y él la miró extrañado pero comprendió su desesperación.

**-está bien… te llevaré a otro lugar.** –le agarró la mano y la llevó al ascensor. Entraron y él presionó el botó del primer piso. Sólo estaban ellos adentro y a la mitad del descenso se paró de golpe y Hinata empezó a preocuparse.  
>Hinata miraba a todos los lados asustada y su respiración se agitó apresuradamente. Se recostó en la pared del ascensor y se agarró de la barandilla. Miraba a Naruto que estaba de espaldas y suspiró fuertemente para hablar…<p>

**-¿q… qué pasó?... ¿p-por qué se paró así?** –preguntó exhausta y con mucha agitación… Naruto se volteó apresuradamente y tomó su cara haciéndolo mirar a sus ojos azules

**-Hinata… mírame. Tranquilízate, sí. Estoy contigo y no te dejaré OK.** –le agarró la mano y acarició su mejilla; ella lo miraba y después apartó la vista de él. **–mírame Hinata. No apartes la vista de mí, OK.** –le ordenó. Él pulsó el botón de ayuda varias veces y se escuchó una voz masculina…

_-sí… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?_–dijo y parecía muy cansado…

**-el ascensor se detuvo y estamos atrapados mi amiga y yo… necesitamos salir, ella es claustrofóbica y no aguantará mucho.** –se apresuró a decir sin soltar la mano de Hinata… al momento de que el servidor dijera:_ "enseguida vamos", _Hinata cayó al suelo, pues sus piernas no le permitían sostenerse. Naruto la sostuvo y le hablaba pero ella no reaccionaba, hasta que… se desmayó.

Una y otra vez la obligaban a respirar, sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y su nariz estaba tapada. Sintió un ligero contacto con sus labios y nuevamente pudo sentir el aire deslizarse por su garganta hasta los pulmones. Se sentía extasiada, al sentir ese contacto con sus labios y no tuvo más opción que aspirar el aire. Tosió un poco y abrió los ojos. Notó que Naruto estaba muy cerca de ella y que le cargaba la mitad del cuerpo… aún estaban en el ascensor.

**-no me vuelvas a asustar así Hinata… me diste un susto de muerte.** –dijo y la abrazó fuertemente. Acarició su pelo, y suspiró del alivio, después él la miró y tomo su rostro haciéndola mirar sus ojos azules y sonriendo para hacerla sentir bien.  
>Minutos después el ascensor se abrió con mucha dificultad y vieron que estaban entre dos pisos. Sacaron a Hinata primero y la pusieron en una camilla, le tomaron la presión y la inyectaron. Naruto había salido y la vio recostada mientras la medicaban. Sintió que el pecho se le encogía… <em>-"casi la pierdo… si le hubiese pasado algo… no me lo perdonaría jamás"-, <em>se decía y se veía muy preocupado…

**-disculpe joven…** -le interrumpió una de las enfermeras de la ambulancia

**-sí. ¿Qué desea…?** –le preguntó al verla

**-¿usted estaba con ella?...**

**-sí**

**-firme esto y se podrán ir…** -le pasó una hoja y él la firmó- **descuide… su novia se encuentra bien. Usted reaccionó rápido y eso le salvó la vida. Adiós.** –la enfermera se fue dejando a Naruto muy pensativo.

**-mi novia…** -repitió el en un susurro. Ese título no estaba nada mal, pero él era su "mejor amigo", ella nunca se enamoraría de él, por lo menos no en esta vida.  
>La enfermera desapareció junto con la ambulancia. Hinata se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó aún asustada. Él la guió al estacionamiento y salieron en la ninja junto a las compras hechas.<br>Una hora después estaban en la casa Hyuga y Naruto la ayudó a subir a su habitación y ella se recostó en su cama.  
>Naruto salió de la habitación para hacer una llamada pero se olvidó de cerrar la puerta y ella pudo escuchar la conversación:<p>

**-"¡hey, Sasuke!... ni te atrevas a colgarme y ven a la casa de Hinata, necesita que estés aquí y ven…... ¡maldito teme!, ¡TU NOVIA CASI SE MUERE EN UN ASCENSOR Y NO PUEDES VENIR A VERLA!... sus padres están de viaje y lo sabes muy bien…... con gusto me quedaría pero es a ti a quien quiere ver…... ¡maldición Sasuke!, ella te ama y la estas desilusionando…... aarrrggg, ¿sabes qué? Te lo diré una vez Sasuke, si no la amas hazla llorar con la verdad y no la destruyas con la mentira…... sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, adiós."** –colgó la llamada. Estaba furioso.

Se quedó pensando por un momento. Mientras Hinata estaba casi llorando porque Sasuke no le daba importancia desde hace varios meses y eso le dolía mucho…

_-"qué quiso decir Naruto con eso último?... ¿a qué se refería?" _–se preguntaba y al ver que Naruto entraba se volteó pues, no quería que él la viera llorar…

**-lo siento Hinata, pero Sasuke no podrá venir.** –él entró y notó como ella se volteaba rápidamente supuso que estaba triste por lo pasado en el centro comercial.

**-n-no importa Naruto, y-ya me lo esperaba. Él y su h-hermano Itachi son los únicos Huchija que quedan y t-tienen muchas r-responsabilidades en la e-empresa… y-yo lo c-comprendo.** –le dijo en sollozos y Naruto notó eso. Le puso la mano en su hombro y suspiró.

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤  
>"la familia de Sasuke murió en un accidente de auto dejándolo a él y su hermano mayor solos… él tenía 7 años y si no fuera por su hermano, no lo hubiera superado. Itachi es como un padre para Sasuke, tenía 17 años cuando pasó el accidente y desde entonces ha sido el hombre de la casa y de la empresa. A los 18 años, Sasuke ha estado trabajando en la empresa familiar junto a su hermano y es la competencia de las empresas Namikaze Uzumaki, en donde Naruto es el vicepresidente y su padre el presidente.<br>La familia de Naruto es muy unida, pero hasta los 11 años tuvo que cuidarse solo… su papá, Minato, perdió la memoria en un accidente de auto en España mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto después de cerrar un trato y estuvo perdido 7 años sin memoria. Su madre, Kushina, se preocupó bastante por su esposo y lo buscó pero primero dejó a Naruto a la custodia de Jiraiya y de Kakashi… ellos fueron sus tutores y sensei pero casi nunca estaban en casa, por lo que se las tuvo que ingeniar en las calles… se sentía solo y abandonado. Las cosas empeoraron cuando él estuvo en boca de todos por el rumor de que Naruto era el pervertido que secuestraba a las niñas de 6 a 8 años… ¿cómo era posible que acusaran a un niño de 10 años de secuestrar niñas de entre 6 y 8 años de edad?, pero las cosas mejoraron al llegar su madre con su padre como regalo de cumpleaños #11. Desde entonces no se ha vuelto a separar"  
>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤<em>

**-Hinata.** –la llamó dulcemente y la volteó para verle la cara llena de lágrimas. **–sabes que no me gusta que llores Hinata.** –con su pulgar secó sus lágrimas y se sentó con ella en la cama. **–te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes.** –y besó su frente sorprendiéndola. Por un momento ella sintió un ligero ardor en sus mejillas…_ "no lo creo… ¿me ruboricé por Naruto?, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?"… _pensó mientras una dudo rondaba por su cabeza.

**-N-Naruto. ¿c-cómo hiciste para hacerme recuperar la consciencia en el ascensor?** –le preguntó con la mirada agachada para ocultarle su rubor.

**-te di respiración…** -le dio la espalda. **–boca a boca.** –concluyó y Hinata levantó la mirada.

_–"¿ese contacto tan rico que sentí en mis labios eran los suyos sobre los míos?"- _se cuestionó. **-gracias…** -él se volteó y la miró sorprendido. **–te debo la vida.** –ella sonrió y él la abrazó alegremente…

Naruto estuvo cuidándola todo el resto del día después de que ella descansó un poco y bajaron a la sala para charlas un rato. Naruto le contaba historias graciosas haciéndola reír a más no poder, se divirtieron mucho y al llegar la noche él se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, como siempre lo hacía, y ella se ruborizó otras ves. Él se fue y ella entró a su habitación; cerró la puerta y suspiró al sentir que su cuerpo se electrificaba al recordad el accidente y el beso en la mejilla… _-"¿qué me pasa?" _–se dijo. De repente su celular sonó haciéndola saltar del susto, se apresuró a cogerlo y vio que era de Sasuke… ¿él la llamaba?, era la primera vez que él la llamaba. No lo podía creer.

**-h-hola Sasuke.** –se sentía extraña

_**-hola Hinata… Naruto me dijo que tuvieron un accidente esta mañana… ¿estás bien?** –_parecía apresurado y se oía la vos de una chica a su lado

-**s-sí estoy bien Sasuke, sólo fue un inconveniente pero estoy bien… Naruto me ayudó, si no fuera por él yo… nada pasó.** –repuso, no quería preocuparlo; quería asimilar el momento ya que era primera llamada de Sasuke para ella. Se sentía muy feliz. De pronto dejó de escuchar la voz femenina y se escuchó una puerta cerrándose.

**_-me alegra… Hinata, estuve pensando y… ¿quieres ir conmigo mañana temprano al restaurante de Ichiraku? Las críticas hablan muy bien de ese lugar. _–**le dijo y ella se sorprendió mucho… ¿acaso Sasuke la estaba invitando?, debía ser un sueño.

**-claro Sasuke… me encantaría**

_**-entonces pasaré por ti a las 8am… desayunaremos juntos. Buenas noches Hinata.** –_colgó y Hinata no lo podía creer.

**-¡kyaaaa!... ¡que felicidad, él me llamó. Voy a salir con Naruto, voy a….!** –se interrumpió al reaccionar. No lo creía, ¿acaso dijo Naruto en vez de Sasuke? **–¿grité que iba a salir con Naruto?... ¡ay Dios!... definitivamente ese accidente en el ascensor debió afectarme más de lo que creí.** –se recostó en la cama y suspiró fuerte. Recordó que mañana sería un día muy especial. **-mañana cumpliremos un año de noviazgo… ¿qué me tendrá como sorpresa?-** se dijo.  
>Ella estaba tan exhausta que se durmió sin ponerse la pijama… sonrió entre el sueño.<p>

Al día siguiente, Hinata estaba en su casa esperando a Sasuke y en eso escucha el timbre. Fue a atender pues el ama de llaves estaba en su día libre y ella estaba sola en casa.  
>Según sus padres, ella puede cuidarse sola, además, siempre esperó demostrarles que podía ser útil y cuidar la casa sin ningún inconveniente… y lo estaba logrando con éxito.<p>

**-hola Sasuke… ya estoy lista.** –ella sonrió al verlo tan guapo. Traía un pantalón negro y un t-shirt blanco… en su auto guardaba un smoking.

**-entonces vámonos… hay que aprovechar el tiempo porque después iremos a una nueva feria que estarán inaugurando y… ¡wow! ¡Te ves hermosa hoy!** –exclamó haciendo que ella se ruborice. Ella traía una blusa lila con blanco muy coqueta y una falda negra.

**-gracias…** -le dijo y besó su mejilla pero notó algo que no había visto… ¿un moretón en su mejilla? **–Sasuke… ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién te golpeó?**

**-no te preocupes… fue sólo un mal entendido. Quise detener una pelea y ya ves el resultado.** –le dijo pero ella no se lo creyó porque vio una marca de un anillo inconfundible en el morado. Ese anillo es único pues, sólo Naruto lo tiene… ¡él se había peleado con Naruto!

**-OK… ¿nos vamos?** –no quiso interrogarlo y en ese instante él la besó de sorpresa.

Hinata no se opuso resistencia al beso, de hecho, también lo correspondió pero no sintió nada… no era lo mismo. Él no la besaba con pasión como lo hacía en los primeros meses de su relación… ese beso era diferente y, según ella, no tenía chispa.  
>El beso no duró mucho y entraron al coche para irse al restaurante.<br>Al llegar tomaron su lugar en el establecimiento. Era un hermoso lugar y muy de alta clase. Hinata se esperaba algo más ¿divertido?... y no tan culto como era el restaurante.  
>Sasuke pidió lo más caro del menú y al cabo de dos horas salieron del lugar.<br>El desayuno no era como se lo esperaba, pues, él estuvo mandando msn con su celular y no le prestó mucha atención… ella esperaba que él la sorprendiese con algo especial ya que cumplían un año de noviazgo y, según ella, era motivo para celebrar… ¿0 n0?

**-Sasuke… vamos a la feria para divertirnos… ¿te parece bien?** –dudó en hablar pues, ya sabía la respuesta.

**-¡claro!... así pasaremos más tiempo juntos.** –le respondió haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso Sasuke dijo que sí para pasar más tiempo con ella?... wow, ella estaba rebosante de alegría y no lo ocultó porque lo besó fugazmente y lo abrazó…

**-no sabes lo feliz que me haces Sasuke… entonces vamos.** –entraron al auto y fueron a la feria, pero luego recordó que él le había propuesto ir a la feria… eso no la entristeció pero la desilusionó.

El lugar estaba lleno de personas, pero lograron entrar. Disfrutaron la mayoría de los juegos, bueno… más bien ella disfrutó los juegos porque Sasuke no abandonaba su celular. Varias veces ella intentó atraer su atención pero no lo consiguió y se resignó…

_-"quizás me dé la sorpresa al llegar. No es muy expresivo y debo darle tiempo"_ –decía para sí mientras lo veía hablar por el celular.  
>El final de la diversión llegó y se fueron a la casa Hyuga. Al momento de estacionarse frente a la casa Hyuga, él enviaba un MSN y después se apeó junto con Hinata para hacerle los honores.<p>

**-bueno mi amor… tengo que irme. Hay algo que debo atender y se me hace tarde.** –la besó, pero ese beso era igual que el anterior… no sintió nada. Él tenía el celular en la mano.

**-Sasuke, espera por favor… tengo algo que darte.** –le dijo al ver que él se volvía para irse

-**no puedo… debo ir…-**

**-no será mucho tiempo.** –lo interrumpió. **–por favor…** -le suplicó

**-está bien. ¿Qué tienes para mí?**

**-acompáñame.** –lo agarró de la mano y tras abrir la puerta, entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación de ella. Él se sentó en un pequeño sofá de su cuarto y ella buscó en su closet el obsequio… hasta que lo encontró.

**-toma… es un regalo de aniversario.** –él la miró con sorpresa

**-¿aniversario?... ¿hoy es nuestro aniversario?** –dijo sorprendido y vio la tristeza de ella. **–perdóname Hinata. He estado muy ocupado y no me acordaba. Prometo recompensarte.** –justificó pero ella estaba dolida. ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidara de ese pequeño y a la vez, tan especial detalle como un aniversario de parejas?... no encontró la respuesta, total… ya se lo esperaba de Sasuke, pues, fue igual en su cumpleaños.

**-está bien… te comprendo.** –le sonrío. **–Éste es un hermoso collar que representa verdad, espero que te guste.** –se lo dio y él sintió algo de remordimiento al cogerlo… ¿será porque no ha sido verdaderamente honesto con ella?, ¿o porque ocultaba algo tras esos asuntos importante que atender?...  
>Rápidamente agitó su cabeza borrando posibles pensamientos y remordimientos y tomó el obsequio.<p>

**-gracias.** –la besó, pero por alguna razón la imagen de Naruto se le hizo presente a ella en sus pensamiento y se apartó de Sasuke.

**-tu asunto Sasuke… se te hace tarde.** –le recordó y se mordió el labio. Lo menos que ella quería era que se fuera pero… no quería que por su culpa perdiera alguna oportunidad con la empresa Huchija… no se lo perdonaría nunca, además, Naruto apareció en sus pensamientos.

**-es verdad. Nos vemos amor… cuídate. Te amo** –y se fue

Ella suspiró y se sentó en su cama. Un rato después escuchó que Sasuke se alejaba.

**- ¡este día no puede ser peor… que maldita decepción!** –exclamó.  
>Se recostó y dos minutos después se espantó por un sonido que retumbó en su habitación. Buscó su origen y vio que lo causaba un celular en su pequeño mueble. <strong>-¡Sasuke olvidó su celular!<strong> –lo cogió y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Trató de no verlo pero la tentación le ganó y abrió el mensaje:

**_"Sasuke date prisa con tu trabajo… te estoy esperando en tu casa y quiero modelarte todo lo que me compraste en la feria ayer, incluso la lencería que tanto te gustó. Te amo_**  
><strong><em>Att: Sakura"<em>**

Si antes creía que este día no podía empeorar… se había equivocado. Claramente ese día era para que sufriera y se desilusionara de la vida que le tocó vivir.

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ continuará... ❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

**...**

**...**

kukuku... lamento dejarlos con la duda. (mentira)^_^ me encanta dejarlos con la duda... ¿qué hará hinata ahora? ¿por qué naruto actuó así al darle su celular? ¿cómo estará la relación sasuhina y como se realizará un naruhina a partir de ahora? ¿qué pasará con Sakura? ¿acaso sasuke tambien engañaba a Sakura?, den sus opiniones y veremos quien gana jejejejeje... bueno, "como dice kenni-sempai": _las faltas ortográfica son gratis y los personejes de Masashi-sama. _Recuerden que sin comentarios no continuará...

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: Atada y Atadalove...

**_ ^_^¿Me regalan un reviw? ^_^ _**


	3. Enfrentando a Mi novio

Hola a todos...  
>hoy les he trído un "¡detrás de cámaras!"... sabran lo que pasó en por mi mente mientras hacía esa escena... y entenderás por qué no la puse en el fic... jejejejeje... en fin... espero que se diviertan mucho en esta tras de cámaras de hoy yyyyy, si quieren un "tras de cámaras" de otra escena entonces avisenme de cuál y trataré de hacerla... enserio.<p>

Directora Atada

**TRAS DE CÁMARA:**

**-ok… vamos a la escena del ascensor.** –dijo el director algo inquieto. Todos se pusieron en posición y el naruhina estaba listo ya. **–bien, ¡luces!** –gritó por su megáfono y las luces se apagaron dejando la del ascensor encendida. **-¡cámaras!** –todas las cámaras se pusieron en posición para gravar la escena. **-¡acción!** –gritó y el silencio se hizo presente.

En el ascensor Naruto y Hinata experimentaban una falla. Hinata respiraba con mucha dificultad y se recostó en la barandilla del ascensor para sostenerse.

**-¿q-qué ocurre?** –logró preguntar con la voz casi quebrada. Sasuke miraba la escena al lado del director y Sakura suspiraba al imaginarse en esa situación con Sasuke.

**-¿por qué nosotros no hicimos esa escena?** –preguntó Sakura indignada. El director la vio y para la sorpresa de Sakura, el director era una mujer. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La directora era morena, pelo negro, ojos oscuros, y flaca… parecía de 21 años y su cuerpo estaba todo desarrollado. Si los hombres no volteaban para ver a Hinata, lo hacían para ver a la directora. Sasuke veía a la directora y esta le giñó un ojo divertidamente y vio a Sakura.

**-porque ellos son perfectos para esta escena.** -le respondió la directora. **-Además, dudo que tengas la chispa necesaria para hacer suspirar a la audiencia. ¡Míralos!** –le señaló. Naruto tenía a Hinata en brazos y le acariciaba las mejillas. **–para estar actuando se le ve una preocupación real por ella.** –continuó la directora. **–eso es lo que quiero, ¡AMOR!** –gritó.

Naruto le daba a Hinata respiración boca a boca y sintió que era apresado y obligado a permanecer en esa posición. Hinata empezaba a besarlo y a profundizar el beso.  
>Cuando le directora vio la escena le dio un tic en el ojo y sus manos se volvieron garras.<br>Sakura, al ver a la directora en ase estado sonrió por lo bajo y tomó a Sasuke por los brazos ya que no dejaba de ver embobado a la directora.

**-yo lo hubiese hecho mejor.** –espetó ella y Sasuke resopló alejándose de ella. Sakura no se molestó y miró que Naruto aún no se separaba de Hinata. ¿Acaso se le había olvidado de que estaban grabando una escena? **–principiantes.** –dijo y para su sorpresa la directora la miró fulminante.

**-¿principiantes?** –repitió furiosa. **–¡ellos me acaban de dar la inspiración para el final de este fic y tú los llamas principiantes!** –dijo y Sakura retrocedió nerviosa.

**_-"la directora se parece a Tsunade". _**–pensó nerviosa. **–l-lo siento mucho.** –dijo y la directora suspiró para calmarse y volvió a poner su atención a la escena.  
>Naruto acariciaba a Hinata como si no hubiera mañana, la besaba con tanta pasión y amor que ella sentía que se derretía como una vela cerca del fuego. Él era puro calor. Naruto empezó a desnudarla y Hinata dirigía su mano peligrosamente hacia su…<p>

**-¡CORTE!** –gritó la directora al notar el rumbo que tomaba la parejita. Todos los presentes salieron del shock.**_ –"¿acaso iban a dar una escena pornográfica?" _**–se preguntó la directora mentalmente y vio que Sakura prácticamente arrastraba a Sasuke hasta su camerino. Tenten hizo lo mismo con Neji y le siguió Ino con Sai y Kushina con Minato. **_-"pero qué rallos… ¿todos se van con sus parejas a los camerinos?" _**–pensó con un tic en el ojo. Volvió su vista al ascensor y se sorprendió al verlo… ¿vacío?, ¿se habían ido? Los buscó con la mirada y vio que Naruto llevaba a Hinata en brazos hasta su propio camerino y ¿muy sonriente?... Ahora ella estaba sola, ya que todos se habían ido incluso los camarógrafos. **–nadie me respeta.** –dijo con resignación y suspiró. **–soné como Kakashi. Ahora lo entiendo.** –dijo y sonrió por lo bajo.

**-hola… Atada.** –habló alguien atrás de ella. La directora se puso de piedra, conocía esa voz y muy bien. Sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo y tragó en seco. **–¿no me vas a saludar?** –le dijo él y la tomó por la cintura. Ese hombre era fuerte y osado. La mantuvo de espaldas y apoyó su cara en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma y dejando que sus cabellos lo acariciaran. Ella tenía el cabello más largo que Hinata.

**-h-hola… K-Kakashi.** –logró decir antes de suspirar por la excitación del momento. **-¿qué haces? Pensé que no querías aparecer en el fic por estar leyendo tu "libros educativos"** –le dijo y él lamió su cuello de una forma tan excitante que gemió.

**-así es.** –le susurró roncamente en el oído. **–vine a invitarte a almorzar pero… después de ver esa escena se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor.** –le informó para no dejar ninguna duda pasó una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa verde. Ella vestía unos pantalones jeans azul, una blusa verde agua, un hermoso collar plateado que hacía juego con sus aretes y zapatillas negras.  
>Ese toque hizo que callara un grito de sorpresa. Él era muy atrevido.<p>

**-¿y… cuál es tu idea?** –preguntó ingenuamente haciendo que él sonriera por debajo de su máscara. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al camerino de la directora. Abrió la puerta y al entrar la depositó en una cama pequeña "para emergencias".

**-en vez de decírtela, te la demostraré.** –le dijo y empezó a desvestirse mostrando sus abdominales bien formados. Él se acercó a la salida y cerró la puerta al momento de poner un letrero de _"no molestar"_ junto al letrero de _"Directora Atada",_ y minutos después se escucharon ruidos extraños seguidos por suspiros y gemidos; y no sólo en ese camerino… los otros hacían ruidos similares y el de Naruto se escuchaba como las cosas se caían…

_Atadalove:_ **¿Qué intenso, no?**  
><em>KUKU KUKU KUKU<em>

...

...

**Jejejejeje... bueno, bueno... ahora el siguiente capítulo... espero que el tras de cámaras no los haya trastornado jejejeje...**

**Anteriormente:**

**- ¡este día no puede ser peor… que maldita decepción!** –exclamó.  
>Se recostó y dos minutos después se espantó por un sonido que retumbó en su habitación. Buscó su origen y vio que lo causaba un celular en su pequeño mueble<strong>.-¡Sasuke olvidó su celular!<strong> –lo cogió y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Trató de no verlo pero la tentación le ganó y abrió el mensaje:

**_"Sasuke date prisa con tu trabajo… te estoy esperando en tu casa y quiero modelarte todo lo que me compraste en la feria ayer, incluso la lencería que tanto te gustó. Te amo  
>Att: Sakura"<em>**

Si antes creía que este día no podía empeorar… se había equivocado. Claramente ese día era para que sufriera y se desilusionara de la vida que le tocó vivir.

...

...

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Capítulo III❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

**...**

**...**

Se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y lanzó el celular a su cama. ¿Él la engañaba?, ¿desde cuándo y por qué le hacía eso?, ¿acaso él no era feliz con ella?...  
>De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas y se tiró en el suelo… tomó su celular y marcó un número.<p>

**-h-hola.** –dijo solloza. **–ne-necesito que vengas… te e-explicaré a-aquí… ok, t-te espero.**–colgó. Minutos después aún seguía llorando, había sido herida y de una forma muy cruel…

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤  
>Minutos antes… en la empresa Namikaze Uzumaki<p>

**-señores, tenemos que tomar las decisiones para el futuro de la empresa. ¡Naruto!, el viaje tienes que hacerlo, es a ti que quieren los accionistas extranjeros.**–dijo Shikamaru al ver que su jefe/amigo estaba distraído.

**-el viaje se hará, no te preocupes Shikamaru.**–dijo Naruto y suspiró.

**-Naruto, ¿estás bien?**–le preguntó su padre Minato. Conocía a su hijo pero él no era un experto para hacerlo hablar. Naruto asintió pero no respondió.

**-Minato-sama.** –habló Shisune. **–tengo los análisis contables que pidió y tengo que decirle que no cuadran.**–Minato la miró con el ceño fruncido y en ese instante sonó un celular. Todos los presentes buscaron su móvil pues, desgraciadamente, tenían el mismo sonido, "regla estúpida de la empresa". Naruto tomó la llamada, pues era su cel. El que sonaba.

**-hola Hinata.** –él notó su voz solloza y frunció el ceño. _"mataré a Sasuke", _dijo mentalmente mientras cerraba los puños. **-¿qué pasó? ¿Algún problema?** –ella se apresuró a contestarle y sollozó más. **–está bien… iré para allá ahora mismo.** –colgó y todos lo miraron preocupados. Naruto tenía una cara llena de furia y eso era algo increíble de creer. **–lo siento paro tengo que retirarme. Hablamos luego... Papá, sé que podrás hacer las cosas por mí.**–se disponía a salir.

**-¡Naruto espera!... aún no hemos hablado sobre cuándo será el viaje… ¡Naruto!** –él ya se había ido y dejó a Shikamaru con las palabras en la boca. **–que fastidio. Naruto es muy problemático.**–suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba asiento.

**-tendremos que discutirlo luego.**–dijo Sai, que hasta ahora se disponía a escuchar. Minato asintió.

**-señores, esta junta se acabó. Mañana seguiremos. Pueden retirarse.** –dijo Minato y todos salían. **-¡Shikamaru!** –él paró su caminar. **–Quiero hablar contigo.** –Shikamaru se acercó a su jefe y presidente de la empresa. **–mira estos documento y dime qué opinas.**–le pasó los documentos y Shikamaru los analizó detalladamente.

**-esto no cuadra en nada.** –Minato asintió. –**según este análisis las ventas están por debajo de las perspectivas. ¡No puede ser!**–dijo y Minato suspiró.

**-según los otros reportes, incluyendo el de ventas, la productividad está al máximo; pero la contabilidad dice lo contrario.** –se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana. **-¿Quién es el jefe de contabilidad?**

**-Benjamín Stanford. Es un extranjero y muy bueno en su trabajo. Nunca hemos tenidos quejas durante los 3 años que ha trabajado con nosotros.**–le informó pero frunció el ceño.

**-¡exacto!** -exclamó minato. **-No es que desconfíe de él pero… mantenlo vigilado. Trata de averiguar los movimientos de los contables y… bueno, ya sabes que hacer.** –se volteó para mirarlo. **–confío en tu súper discreción para hacer las cosas.**

**-no se preocupe. Haré todo lo que pueda aunque sea problemático y fastidioso**.–Minato sonrió, le gustaba esa forma de él. Shikamaru dejó el análisis contable en el escritorio de su jefe y salió de la oficina de juntas dejando a Minato muy pensativo pero despreocupado.  
>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤<p>

Minutos después, la persona a quien ella llamó entró apresuradamente a su habitación. Ella estaba muy mal y lloraba. Su corazón había sido golpeado de la peor manera que se hubiese imaginado.

**-Hinata ¿qué pasó?... vine tan rápido como pude.** –le dijo y la vio tirada en el suelo. **–¿por qué lloras Hinata?**–se acercó a ella, pero ésta se lanzó a él y lo abrazó fuerte… aún lloraba.

**-¡Naruto!...**–dijo con un grito lleno de dolor y el corazón de Naruto se aceleró. Lloró en su hombro y después se recostó en su pecho. Él la abrazo fuerte y le acarició el pelo.

**-Hinata…** -la llamó tiernamente. **-¿qué pasó?, ¿Sasuke se olvidó del aniversario?**–le pregunto y ella asintió. ¡Increíble!… su mejor amigo se acordaba de ese detalle y su Novio ni caso le hacía.

**-no sólo se olvidó de nuestro aniversario.** –empezó a decir casi muda por el llanto. **–Sino que también me mintió… me, me, me** – no terminó pues el llanto se lo impidió. Naruto la cargó en sus brazos y se sentaron en el sofá quedando ella encima de él. Mientras ella lloraba, él la consolaba y la mantenía abrazada.  
>Naruto sintió rabia, quería golpear a Sasuke y esta vez… lo enviaría al hospital. Pudo sentir como su pecho se mojaba por las lágrimas de Hinata derramadas en él y sintió impotencia, odiaba verla llorar y sufrir y lo peor es que lloraba por su inexpresivo amigo Sasuke. Lo odiaba y se juró que haría lo posible para no verla en ese estado tan depresivo.<p>

30 minutos después de llantos y lágrimas, Hinata se tranquilizó pero no lo soltó, quería tenerlo abrazado. Naruto olía muy rico y se sentía segura con él. Él cuerpo de Naruto era muy reconfortante, y cómodo. Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse dormida sobre él.

El sintió su respiración tranquila sobre su cuello y supo que se había dormido. La vio como un ángel buscando compañía humana… un hermoso ángel lleno de alegría y consumiéndose por la tristeza. Suspiró fuerte y recordó la fiesta de primavera de Shion, ¿cómo olvidarla si en esa fiesta había besado al amor de su vida?... al día siguiente le había mentido para no estropear su amistad, porque ella y Sasuke estaban juntos en ese entonces y no quería convertirse en un mal tercio entre ellos. Ese día había bebido de más por la sencilla razón de aplacar un poco el deseo de abrazarla, besarla… tomarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron los mejores pues, la besó después de haber probado su helado, dejando en ella un rico sabor a chocolate y vainilla.  
>Los labios de Hinata fueron mejor que el helado que había probado y desde ese día se torturaba al recordar el momento que con tantos celos había atesorado en su memoria ya que sabía que ese momento nunca se repetiría.<p>

Él la atrajo más a su cuerpo queriendo prolongar más el momento. Por ese pequeño instante, ella era toda suya.  
>Cuando ella despertó él le dijo que había dormido como una hora y le acarició la mejilla borrando el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado. Su piel era muy suave.<p>

**-llévame a su casa Naruto.**–le pidió y se sentó en sus piernas. Hubiese sido mejor que se quedara acostada porque ahora ella lo había excitado al sentarse casi sobre su…

**-¿ah?... ¿segura?**–se obligó a responder y a alejar los pensamientos pecaminosos que se asomaban. Él estaba sorprendido y ella lo miró acusadoramente.

**-lo sabías… ¿verdad? –**le planteó

**-¿de qué hablas Hinata?...**

Ella se apartó de él y cogió el celular de Sasuke que estaba en su cama…

**-¡de esto!** –le dio el celular con el MSN en la pantalla. **–¡sabías que me engañaba y no me lo dijiste!**–le reclamó. Naruto leyó el mensaje y abrió los ojos a más no poder para luego cerrarlos.

**-H-Hinata… yo…** -Naruto no sabía que responderle y suspiró. **–sí. Lo sabía**–le confesó sin mirarle a los ojos pues no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que ella estaba a punto de volver a llorar y ésta vez… por su culpa.

**-¡¿por qué?... lo sabías y… y… -**volvió a llorar y se tapó la cara.

**-perdóname** –se puso a su lado y la abrazó. **–lo supe hace tres semanas y desde entonces le he reclamado. Hablé con su hermano y le dije que le diera a Sasuke unos días libres y aceptó pues, le caíste bien a Itachi… lo hizo por ti. Pero Sasuke… no quiso aprovechar esos días contigo y lo puse a elegir, pero creo que ya había elegido desde antes.**–le aclaró. Hinata se tranquilizó y lo abrazó.

**-¿fue por eso que le dijiste que es mejor que me haga llorar con la verdad a que me destruya con la mentira?** –Naruto se sorprendió. **–te escuché mientras hablabas con él ayer y también noté que lo golpeaste anoche… dejaste la marca de tu anillo favorito en su rostro.**–le dijo. Sintió como él suspiraba y reinó un incómodo silencio… pasaron como 5 minutos y él decidió hablar.

**-vamos… te llevaré a su casa. Pero no te gustará lo que verás u oirás.**–le advirtió.

Salieron de la casa y se montaron en la ninja con sus respectivos cascos. Naruto condujo lento porque no quería llegar, pero aun así, llegaron.  
>Él tocó el timbre y los recibió Sakura con una camisa de Sasuke puesta… Hinata la miró ceñuda. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke Huchija la dejara por ella?...<p>

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤  
>Sakura era una joven como de 20 años, alta, delgada, pelo rosa y corto hasta los hombros, hermosa cara, piernas bien formadas y ejercitadas… pero, a comparación con Hinata, Sakura era una tabla de planchar. Hermosa, sin duda pero… corta de atributos.<br>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ **...**

Hinata la observó de arriba abajo. La camisa de Sasuke le llegaba hasta las caderas y se podía ver un pantalón corto que cubría sus muslos.

**_-¿Acaso ella y Sasuke…? _**–sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Su "novio" la engañaba por todo lo alto.

Sakura, en cambio, esperaba a Sasuke y por eso fue a recibirlo con su ropa pero entró en cuenta de que él tenía llave y nunca toca para entrar… simplemente entra, pues, es su casa.  
>Ella los miró y sonrió…<p>

**-hola Naruto… pasa. Sasuke viene en un momento, fue a comprar algo… ¿quién es tu amiga?** –le dijo y produjo en él un sonrojo.  
>Naruto le había contado sobra de quién era su corazón y, según la descripción, ella era que evitaba que él durmiera… después de que Sakura la observara detalladamente, le guiño el ojo a Naruto haciendo que él bajara la mirada.<p>

**-ella es Hinata.** –estaba nervioso. **–necesitamos hablar con Sasuke. ¿Podemos esperarlo?** –ella asintió y ellos pasaron a la sala. Hinata recorrió con la mirada el apartamento de Sasuke y Naruto se sentó en un sofá suspirando, en su rostro se podía apreciar la preocupación y el nerviosismo. Por otro lado, Sakura fue a cambiarse para estar mejor presentable y adecuada para cuando llegara Sasuke.  
>Hinata fue a la cocina para refrescarse con agua.<p>

**_-"¿en qué fallé?" _**–se preguntaba. Sintió muchas ganas de llorar, se sintió humillada y sustituida… definitivamente no lo entendía.  
>Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien entraba e imaginó que era Sasuke. Frunció el ceño. Ésta vez, ella le daría la lección de su vida porque jugó con fuego y ahora se quemaría.<p>

**-ya llegué Sakura.** –dijo al entrar y en la sala observó a Naruto. -**¿qué haces aquí dobe?... esta mañana cumplí con tu reclamo de ayer después de que me amenazaste y marcaras mi cara…**-le informó y notó como Naruto lo veía enojado.

**-no vine a reclamarte teme.** –se puso de pie. **–no me hiciste caso y vina decirte: ¡te lo dije!... ¡maldición!, te lo advertí y aun así no me hiciste caso, ¡joder!** –estaba furioso y se lo hizo ver. **– toma… lo dejaste en la casa de Hinata.** –le arrojó el celular. **–tiene un MSN para ti… ¡búscalo!**–le sugirió.

Sasuke buscó el MSN y abrió los ojos como platos al leerlo… estaba muy sorprendido.

**-¿ella lo leyó?** –preguntó con miedo y vio como Naruto movía la cabeza positivamente. **–debo aclaras las cosas con ella.**–dijo al dirigirse a la puerta.

**-¡no es necesario que me busques Sasuke!** –habló Hinata saliendo de la cocina y Sasuke paró en seco al escuchar su voz. Naruto cerró los ojos y se podía apreciar la inmensa preocupación y tristeza en su cara. **-¿quieres aclarar un asunto que está más claro que el agua, Sasuke?** –le preguntó mientras avanzaba. **–o es que tienes remordimiento… no me extrañaría.**

**-Hinata yo…**

**-¡Hinata nada, Sasuke!.** –le interrumpió gritando. **–me engañaste, te burlaste de mí, me ignoraste y me desilusionaste… ¡¿por qué? Dime por qué lo hiciste, ¿qué diablos te costaba hacerle caso a Naruto, eh?...**–le reclamó con rabia y en ese momento sale Sakura un poco intrigada y notó el nerviosismo de Sasuke y la furia de Hinata. Naruto seguía con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños y se sentó en el sofá.

**-¿q-qué pasa Sasuke?**–preguntó Sakura haciendo que Hinata y Sasuke le prestaran atención.

**-S-Sakura…** -balbuceó. **–no es nada… es sólo una pequeña discusión por la empresa.**–le aclaró y con la mano le hacía señal de que se fuera.

Hinata le prestó más atención y la observó de arriba abajo. Avanzó hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos.

**-dime Sakura…** -llamó su atención. **-¿qué te dijo Sasuke cuando salió ésta mañana? Y sé honesta.**–la miró atemorizándola y ella miró a Sasuke… vio que él estaba pálido.

**-él me dijo que… que iba a ir a la empresa Huchija a terminar un trabajo.** –respondió mirando a Sasuke y luego a Hinata.** -¿qué pasa?**

**-¡Sasuke!… eso pasa…,** -dijo Hinata. **–pasa que nos mintió a ambas… nos mintió con respecto a su trabajo.** –hizo una pausa. **-¿sabías que hoy cumplimos un año de noviazgo?**–declaró y Sakura estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la sorpresa. No se lo podía creer… ella era la "otra". Sakura se convirtió en la otra.

Se sostuvo de la pared y respiró despacio para tranquilizarse pero no lo logró… se agitó aún más. Sasuke le había dicho que ella era la única en su vida, que la amaba más que su propia vida e incluso habló con sus padre, pero resulta que ella era la "otra", la segunda en su vida… y no conforme con eso, la convirtió en su amante. Sencillamente, no podía creerlo.

**-¿cuánto tiempo tiene contigo? –**le preguntó Hinata sacándola de sus pensamientos y ganándose una mirada triste y lagrimosa.

**-o-ocho meses.** –respondió y las lágrimas salieron sin avisar. **–S-Sasuke… ¿jugaste con nosotras?** –él no respondió. **-¡maldita sea Sasuke!... respóndeme.**–él movió la cabeza a otro lado para no mirarla… se sentía un imbécil, un cobarde… una basura que no merecía la mirada de ella,… su amor.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤  
>Sakura había sido la única persona que en verdad lo entendía, de hecho… el día que Hinata y él empezaron a salir como novios, Carín le había dicho que Sakura estaría con Sai como su pareja y eso le destrozó. Decidió darse la oportunidad con Hinata y todo iba bien, hasta que, después de un mes, supo que Carín le había mentido… desde ese entonces empezó a alejarse de Hinata sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y tomaba casi todo el tiempo con Sakura.<br>Sasuke se la pasaba muy bien con su compañía y olvidaba su estrés… ella tenía algo que le gustaba y era capaz de hacerlo reír aun estando sin ánimos y muy cansado… ella era especial para él. Un día, después de trabajar, él la llevó a un lujoso restaurante y le pidió que sea su novia. Ella casi llora de la sorpresa y aceptó gustosa dándole un ardiente beso… pero él nunca imaginó las consecuencias de sus actos y trató de hacer tiempo… Un día, mientras conversaba con Naruto, Sasuke se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia Hinata por su forma de hablar de ella, Así que, empezó a pedirle favores como _"lleva a Hinata al cine por mí", "¿podrías ayudar a Hinata con su presentación en el instituto", "podrías comprarle un obsequio de mi parte a Hinata por san Valentín… sé que elegirás bien"…_y cada escusa nueva que le daba a Naruto para que le sustituyera, él la aprovechaba para estar con Sakura… su amor platónico desde los 13 años.  
>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤...<p>

**-¿por eso fue que Naruto te molió a golpes anoche Sasuke…? Porque nos engañabas.**–le volvió a hablar sacándolo de sus pensamiento. Sasuke apretó los puños, él nunca quiso hacerle mal a nadie… sólo quería ser feliz una vez en su vida. Su infancia fue dura… sólo quería amar sinceramente y eso lo lograba con Sakura.

**-yo… nunca quise hacerles daño. yo…**

**-no te esfuerces.** –le interrumpió Hinata y luego suspiró para tranquilizarse y no derrumbarse frente a ellos. **–es más que obvio que ya elegiste con quien quieres estar.** –fue hacia Sakura y le tocó el hombro.** –te voy a dar un consejo.** –Sakura la miró. **–a mí él no me amó pero parece que a ti sí. Mantenlo a raya y cuídalo. Créeme… él te ama.** –le dijo y se fue hacia Sasuke. **–eres un maldito, Huchija.** –le susurró pero todos oyeron. Se alejó, cogió la mano de Naruto y él abrió los ojos sorprendido. **–sácame de aquí... por favor.**–suplicó casi llorando y Naruto la abrazó.

**-claro… vámonos.**–ambos salieron.

Naruto la admiró por la forma en que enfrentó a Sasuke… otra en su lugar le hubiera hecho un escándalo o hubiese rasguñado a la "otra" por el cual la dejó Sasuke…, pero en cambio, ella lo enfrentó dignamente… lo desengaño y no se mostró débil frente a él.  
>Mientras se montaban en la ninja se escucharon gritos desde dentro de la casa y Hinata, al ponerse en casco, lloró mientras abrazaba fuerte a Naruto y se acomodó en su espalda.<p>

**-no me lleves a mi casa… por favor. No quiero estar sola.**–pidió sollozando

**-te llevaré a la mía entonces. Mis padres están en un viaje de placer y sólo está mi abuelo el pervertido.**–dijo al momento de ponerse en marcha.

¿Por qué?... se cuestionaba una y otra vez el rubio al oírla llorar mientras iban a su casa en la ninja 360… no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero… se sentía impotente. No entendía el por qué su amigo Sasuke le había hecho tanto daño a su mejor amiga y amor secreto; realmente… no lo entendía.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y él se tensó por tal acto. Realmente odiaba que ella llorara, le gustaba verla feliz, radiante, llena de optimismo y ternura… pero interrumpió sus pensamientos al recordar que muy pronto él le causaría un dolor y quizás, el más fuerte de todos… lo único que podía hacer sería prolongar el momento lo más que se pueda y darle los mejores días de su vida… aunque después, ella sufriría mucho por su partida, pero eso es algo que no se podrá evitar.

**...**

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ continuará... ❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

**...**

Bueno... no sé ustedes pero, este capítulo fue ¡intenso!... jamás hubiese imaginado a Hinata así de furiosa con alguien...  
>¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?, ¿qué pasará mientras Hinata esté en la casa Namikaze?, wow... ¿es muy pronto para un naruhina? o ¿es el momento ideal?, ¿qué clase de dolor le causará Naruto a Hinata?... wow... ¡adoro las intrigantes!... para el próximo capítulo no tardaré mucho pero les aseguro que será igual o mucho mejor que este. Por cierto... espero que se hayan divertido con el "detrás de cámaras"... jejejeje es que tanto Atada-chan como Yo adoramos a Kakashi; él es tan... ¡SEXY! no sé ustedes pero, yo lo amo.<br>Atada: **TAMBIEN YO... Y LO DISFRUTÉ KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA**  
>Atadalove: <strong>hubiese querido ser yo... ¿por qué las inners siempre se llevan a los amores imaginarios de una persona?... que envidia.<strong>

¡ya basta de lamentos!...  
>los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama y Yo los secuestré (^_^)<br>Las faltas ortográfican son gratis y GRACIAS POR LEER...

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

*: (=' :') :::::::: Viva el NARUHINA :::::::::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: Atada y Atadalove...

****❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ **¿Me regalan un revew?**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ ****


	4. Mis lindos recuerdos preocupación

Hola naruhineros... aparte del capi les traigo algo para reir... lo encontré en internet y lo modifiqué al naruhina para que ustedes rían un poco... jejeje

❀.•❤•.¸✿

❀.•❤•.¸✿

**Chat: En el Chat**

En el chat se entretejen millones de historias. Ésta, sólo una de ellas:

Conectando... Iniciando conversación de chat en canal Amigos...

N - Hola, H. He estado todo el día pensando en ti.  
>H - Yo también, N. Hace mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien: Quiero conocerte en persona.<br>N - A mí también me gustaría, pero los dos estamos casados. Va a ser difícil...  
>H - Lo digo en serio, tienes que hacer algo. Estoy enamorada de ti, ¿Y tú?<br>N - Creo que también.  
>H - Dime que me amas.<br>N - Estoy perdido de amor por ti. Me has embrujado. Ya no sé ni dónde tengo la cabeza; si arriba o abajo.  
>H - Ja, ja, ja...! M encanta que me digas esas cosas. Mi marido no tiene sentido de humor.<br>N - A mi me pasa lo mismo con mi mujer.  
>H - Quiero citarme contigo,¿puedes ahora a las cuatro?<br>N - A esa hora estoy trabajando.  
>H - ¿No puedes salir, alegando motivos de trabajo?<br>N - Si mucho, me dejan salir al baño.  
>H - Ja, ja, ja...! Pues, dices que te sientes indispuesto.<br>N - No puedo. Tiene que ser cuando salga a las seis.  
>H - A las siete llega mi marido, y ya no puedo.<br>N - Dile que vas a visitar a una amiga.  
>H - ¿Y qué me harías si nos vemos?.<br>N - Te tengo tantas ganas, que te comería entera.  
>H - Mmmmmmmmm! Me gusta. Te quiero mucho. Te deseo tanto...<br>N - Desde que te conocí no pienso sino en tenerte entre mis brazos, y hacerte...  
>H - ¿Hacerme qué?...<br>N - ¡El amor!...  
>H - Ja, ja, ja...! ¡Lo estoy deseando!...<br>N - Y yo!... ¡Veámonos a las seis!  
>H - ¿Y qué hago con los niños?<br>N - ¿Cuántos tienes?  
>H - Tres...<br>N - Igual que yo. Déjaselos a tu marido.  
>H - Ja, ja, ja...! Hay que acostarlos, y...<br>N - ¿Cuántos años tienen?  
>H - Siete, cinco y dos.<br>N - Igual que los míos.  
>H - ¿Es que somos almas gemelas?<br>N - SI. Por eso mismo tenemos que vernos. ¿Dónde vives?  
>H - Por la autopista con la circunvalar.<br>N - ¡Ehhh, yo también! Somos vecinos.  
>H - Queda claro que somos almas gemelas... Trataré de que mi marido se quede con los niños. Aunque Hana, la menor, está constipada.<br>N - ¿Hana? Se llama igual que la mía. El mayor se llama Minato.  
>H - ¡Anda! ¡Qué casualidad! el mayor mío también se llama Minato...<br>N - ¡¿Hinata?  
>H - ¡¿Naruto?<p>

❀.•❤•.¸✿

❀.•❤•.¸✿

Bueno... ahora con lo mío. Disfrútenlo:::

**Anteriormente: O_o**

¿Por qué?... se cuestionaba una y otra vez el rubio al oírla llorar mientras iban a su casa en la ninja 360… no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero… se sentía impotente. No entendía el por qué su amigo Sasuke le había hecho tanto daño a su mejor amiga y amor secreto; realmente… no lo entendía.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y él se tensó por tal acto. Realmente odiaba que ella llorara, le gustaba verla feliz, radiante, llena de optimismo y ternura… pero interrumpió sus pensamientos al recordar que muy pronto él le causaría un dolor y quizás, el más fuerte de todos… lo único que podía hacer sería prolongar el momento lo más que se pueda y darle los mejores días de su vida… aunque después, ella sufriría mucho por su partida, pero eso es algo que no se podrá evitar...

**O_o**

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Capítulo IV❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

**...**

**...**

La vida amorosa de Hinata Hyuga no había sido la mejor de todas… envidiaba a su primo Neji y a su hermana Hanabi porque a ellos sí les iba bien con sus parejas, pero a ella…

Ella estaba en la habitación de Naruto, llorando. Estaba dolida y Naruto había sido muy comprensivo. Desde que llegaron ella había estado llorando en su hombro como dos horas mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Su abuelo, Jiraiya, le dio un calmante y le dijo que podía quedarse esta noche si lo deseaba… ella aceptó quedarse.  
>Una hora más tarde, Naruto fue a la casa de ella a buscarle algo de ropa y su pijama. Ella entró al baño, se duchó y cuando Naruto llegó ella se encontraba en toalla y peinándose. Él, al entrar a la habitación, se paralizó al verla en ese estado… ¡por Dios… que cuerpazo tenía esa mujer!<p>

-p-perdón Hinata. –se volteó. –Traje una maleta con algo de ropa y como no supe qué tipos de interiores querías usar pues… t-te traje t-toda la que encontré… esperaré en la sala. –dejó la maleta en el suelo y salió cerrando la puerta pero no pudo evitar mirarla una vez más para gravarse esa imagen en su memoria… Hinata era hermosa y mucho más. Suspiró al cerrar la puerta. -odio a Sasuke por hacerla sufrir y al mismo tiempo le agradezco porque podré tenerte conmigo como era antes… tú y yo Hinata… solos tú y yo. –se dijo en un susurro y bajó a la sala.

Hinata rió a sus adentros al ver lo nervioso que estaba Naruto al verla en toalla… siempre le divertía esa reacción que causaba en él.

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_  
><em>Una vez en la playa, ella llevó un traje de baño de dos piezas y él se quedó helado al verla… de hacho todos los hombres la veían. Y Naruto siempre estaba con ella, aunque muy nervioso. Ella le había preguntado el por qué los nervios y él le respondió que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar por la playa con una chica tan hermosa y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Ella rio y luego se fue al agua un momento, para relajarse.<em>

_Mientras se bañaba en al agua un hombre moreno, alto, mirada color miel penetrante y fuerte se le acercó por detrás haciéndola estremecerse del miedo… él la giró y le dijo: "mamasota, eres total y absolutamente bellísima… ¿qué te parece si te llevo a mi apartamento y te hago sentir mujer de verdad?". Esas palabras bastaron para asquearla, no por lo que dijo, sino su forma asquerosa de enfatizar lo que quería…_

_-suéltame pervertido… contigo, ni a la esquina depravado sexual. –le dijo y lo abofeteó._

_Naruto, al ver la escena, fue a su rescate. Se puso entre el hombre moreno y Hinata. Claramente se podía ver que el moreno estaba en desventaja porque Naruto se veía más fuerte y su furia era claramente transmitida por su mirada. Miró al tipo y con voz de advertencia dijo:_

_-¿estás bien amor? –abrazó a Hinata. Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo pero después supo que la estaba salvando de la manera más lógica posible, así que, le siguió la corriente abrazándolo y besando sus mejillas llegando, casi, a tocar sus labios._

_-no mi amor… él ya se iba. –lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el moreno no tuvo más opción que irse al sentirse derrotado. Hinata suspiro de alivio y abrazó fuerte a Naruto. -muchas gracias… ese pervertido me ponía nerviosa. –le confesó y él le acarició la mejilla_

_-desde ahora en adelante no te apartarás de mí… serás completamente mía y la próxima vez que un pervertido se te acerque lo golpearé hasta que me canse. –ella sonrió. Y desde ese momento no se había separado de él mientras estaban en la playa… eran como novios o esposos._  
><em>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤...<em>

Hinata miró con atención la habitación de Naruto hasta parar en un mural o collage. Wow… ¡cuántas fotos de él y sus amigos juntas…! Pero había muchas más de él y ella juntos y eran de los momentos más divertidos que han pasado desde que se conocieron hasta ahora… cada foto representaba un momento único y divertido para ambos y abajo del collage había una foto enmarcada. En esa foto él y ella estaban abrazados.  
>Acariciando la foto recordó que fue tomada en su cumpleaños y era de noche…<p>

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_  
><em>-Hinata… ¿puedo pasar? –le llamó Hanabi que estaba afuera de la puerta de Hinata.<em>

_-claro… pasa Hanabi nii-san. –ella entró_

_-wow… pero que lindura. Te vez hermosa nee-san. A Sasuke le encantará. Por cierto, Tenten y Neji mandaron tu obsequio… lamentan no haber podido venir a felicitarte. Pero Kyba está aquí, tiene un viaje pero vino a felicitarte y a darte tu obsequio personalmente y aparte de Naruto y Sasuke, es el único que falta por felicitarte… ¡oh no verdad…! Naruto si te felicitó, como unas 1000 veces, lo olvidaba. –dijo sarcásticamente y Hinata sonrió._

_-bajaré enseguida… dile a Kyba que no tardaré. –Hanabi bajó y 5 minutos después Hinata bajó a saludar a Kyba y éste, al verla, se sorprendió y silbó._

_-wow… benditos sean los ojos que te vean Hinata… estás guapísima… envidio a Sasuke. –la miró de arriba abajo y volvió a silbar. –le traje este humilde obsequio, bella dama. –y se inclinó frente a ella. Hinata rió a carcajadas y tomó el obsequio. Él se paró._

_-gracias amable caballero. –hizo una reverencia. –me alaga. –ambos rieron …_

_-lamento no poder quedarme pero…_

_-no te preocupes. –lo interrumpió. –yo comprendo, además, viniste a felicitarme. –finalizó y Kyba la abrazó._

_-bueno… entonces me voy con la conciencia limpia… adiós cumpleañera. –salió de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto._

_Hinata esperaba a su novio en la sala y mientras lo hacía hablaba con sus padres hasta que decidió llamarlo a su celular…_

_-hola… ¿Sasuke?-_

_-"hola… ¿qué pasa amor?"-_

_-te estoy esperando… hace tres días me dijiste que celebraría conmigo mi cumpleaños y que me llevarías a conocer un hermoso lugar bajo la luz de las estrellas._

_-"¡oh por Dios!, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? –Hinata entristeció. –lo siento mucho Hinata… tanto trabajo hizo que se me olvidara por completo.–él no sonaba convincente._

_-¡oh!... E-está bien S-Sasuke… y-yo t-te comprendo. No t-te preocupes. S-suerte. Adiós-_

_Hinata colgó y estuvo triste… casi estaba a punto de llorar cuando el timbre sonó y ella fue a abrir._

_-felicidades cumpleañera… que bueno que no te has ido porque quería… -miró su tristeza. –H-Hinata, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás triste en tu cumple? –le secó las recientes lágrimas que ella había dejado escapar. –no me digas que se le olvidó tu cumple al teme. –dijo y ella sollozó fuerte._

_-N-Naruto. –lo abrazó. –se olvidó de mí, en mí día… y se lo recordé ayer. ¡Se olvidó!. –lloró mientras lo abrazaba. Naruto suspiró y la consoló, le acarició el pelo y lo besó._

_-¡tengo una idea! –exclamó. –vamos… haré que disfrutes tu cumpleaños… ¿te animas a irte conmigo?... traje la ninja 360. –declaró. Él sabía que a ella le gustaba su moto y su gran velocidad. Ella lo miró y trató de sonreír al momento de sacarse las lágrimas._

_-e-está bien. Me animo a ir contigo Naruto._

_-¡perfecto!.. Pero hay un problema. –ella se sorprendió. –tengo que confesarte que te ves hermosa con ese vestido azul claro con estampado florar. –la observó detalladamente y se puso una mano en el mentó. –la verdad es que le robarías el sueño a cualquier hombre que te viera y ¡valla que cuerpo tienes! –ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. –pero hay un pequeñito problema… el objetivo será divertirnos y no permitiré que otro vea lo bella que estas y te secuestre de mi lado. Te quiero para mí esta noche, así que, tendrás que cambiarte y ponerte algo "sport" si quieres venir conmigo y subirte en mi ninja. –la miró divertidamente y ella se echó a reír por tal comentario… Naruto se sintió victorioso por verla reír. Logró lo que buscaba._

_-jajaja… está bien Naruto, tú ganas. Me cambiaré y seré toda para ti. Jajaja… -le permitió pasar y ella se fue a su cuarto. Naruto se sentó en la sala y saludó al señor Hiashi Hyuga que acababa de entrar con su esposa desde el pasillo de la cocina._  
><em>10 minutos después Hinata bajó y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, tenis negro, pantalón azul y una blusa lila. Naruto quedó embobado mientras la veía bajar por las escaleras y no apartó la vista de ella.<em>

_-¿Qué tal? –dio una vuelta frente a Naruto. -¿me gané el permiso de montar tu ninja? -dijo y Naruto se quedó viéndola. La imagen de Hinata se movía en cámara lenta y Naruto tragó en seco al verle, al detalle, el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata._

_-¿eh? –aún estaba embobado. –S-sí, ¡claro que sí!... ahora sí podemos irnos. –dijo alegremente y tomó la mano de Hinata para salir de la casa, pero no sin antes tomar sus abrigos pues, hacía mucho frío._

_Al momento de montarse con los cascos puestos se pudo escuchar al señor Hiashi decir: "que se diviertan mucho y la quiero en la casa temprano Naruto"…_  
><em>Se puso en marcha y en poco tiempo llegaron a su destino. Hinata miró maravillada el lugar y Naruto sonrió…<em>

_-wow… ¡es la semana navideña!... ¡me trajiste al festival de fin de año!... –exclamó muy sorprendida. El festival se organizaba todos los años desde el 25 de Diciembre hasta el 31 del mismo mes y era llamado: LA SEMANA NEVIDEÑA._

_-sabía que te iba a gustar… ven, tirémonos una foto. –se apresuró con ella agarrada de la mano. Llegaron a una cabina de fotografías y entraron. Él fondo era un papel tapiz con muchas luciérnagas y fuegos artificiales. Se tiraron cuatro fotos… una con él besando su mejilla, otra con ella besándolo en la mejilla, otra riendo con sus mejillas pegadas y la última, abrazados como si fueran pareja… ambos reían._  
><em>Naruto le dio las primeras tres y él se quedó con la última…<em>

_-¡oh!, es verdad… -exclamó él y de su bolsillo saca un obsequio. –toma Hinata… tu regalo de cumpleaños. -Hinata lo toma y lo abre, notó que es un lindo broche de mariposas y sonrió…_

_-Naruto, no devis…._

_-tonterías… -la interrumpió. –no me des el discurso de que no debí regalarte nada… no lo aceptaré y quiero que lo guardes para alguna ocasión importante para ti. –se perdió en su mirar… esos ojos perlas le encantaban. –m-mejor nos movemos… tu padre te quiere temprano, pero creo que tendrá que perdonarme porque llegaras súper tarde. –declaró y la tomó de la mano nuevamente. Ella no notó el leve sonrojo de Naruto mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano._  
><em>Se dispusieron a celebrar y a divertirse… y por ese día Hinata olvidó que tenía a Sasuke de novio.<em>  
><em>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤...<em>

-ese día fue muy divertido… la pasé tan bien con Naruto. –dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa pero su rostro estaba muy triste; la sonrisa no fue suficiente y se fue a cambiar para bajar a la sala a cenar.

-Naruto… ¿ya terminaste con la mesa? –preguntó Jiraiya desde la cocina.

-si ero-sennin… ya terminé. –respondió al poner el último plato

-ok. Entonces ven y ayúdame a llevar la comida. –le dijo

-¿yo también puedo ayudar? –preguntó Hinata mientras bajaba las escaleras. Naruto, al verla, se queda atónico y traga en seco. –entonces, ¿puedo ayudar? –volvió a preguntar

-claro que sí Hinata, puedes a… ¡ooohhh! –se interrumpió Jiraiya al verla y al igual que Naruto se quedó viéndola de arriba abajo. –Wow Hinata… estás tan hermosa como par-

-¡ERO-SENNIN! –lo interrumpió Naruto. –¡ni te atrevas a decirlo! –lo amenazó

-está bien, está bien… estás muy linda Hinata. –aclaró nerviosamente y con las manos en frente. –vengan ayúdenme con la comida. –les ordenó calmado.  
>Ambos fueron a ayudar al peli-blanco pervertido y Naruto notó que Hinata llevaba puesto un broche… el mismo broche que él le dio en su pasado cumpleaños, rió al vérselo puesto.<br>Alistaron la mesa y sonó el timbre. Jiraiya fue a abrir y se encontró con su hijo y su nuera abrazados. Los saludó y entraron para cenar en familia.

-pensé que estaban en un viaje. –dijo Jiraiya algo sorprendido y cerró la puerta.

-también nosotros. Pero la aerolínea tuvo un error de pasajeros y nos trasladaron para mañana en la mañana. –le dijo Minato y Kushina resopló enojada.

-si no fuera por Minato ahora mismo ellos estuvieran todos despedidos o en el hospital...¿cómo se atreven a hacernos eso? –dijo Kushina enojada. Su esposo la miró nervioso y Jiraiya se alejó un poco. -este viaje lo hemos planeado por semanas y ahora se presenta este inconveniente. -suspiró. -se suponía que despues de trabajar hoy nos iriamos. -dijo casi en un susurro, estaba triste. Se acercaron a la mesa y Hinata hizo una reverencia para recibirlos y Naruto fue abrazado por su madre causándolo un leve sonrojo porque ella lo apachurraba mucho. Más tarde se acomodaron en la mesa y mientras comían, Jiraiya hacía comentarios como: _"si yo tuviera una novia como Hinata, la secuestraría y me encerraría con ella", "entendería si mañana ambos se levantan tarde"…_ eso hizo que se ganara tremendo golpe por cortesía de Naruto… Hinata, en toda la cena, estaba roja… de hecho, estaba más roja de lo normal y empezó a sentirse mareada pero no le dio importancia…  
>…ella se imaginó besando a Naruto mientras lo veía discutir con su abuelo y se sobresaltó y se paró de la mesa.<p>

-¿qué pasa Hinata?... ¿estás bien? –preguntó Naruto algo preocupado

-s-sí… estoy bien. Es sólo que n-necesito un poco de aire… iré al balcón de tu cuarto Naruto. –hizo un reverencia y se fue.

-no se veía bien. –dijo Minato al ver que ella se tambaleaba mientras subía las escaleras.

-deberías ir a verla Naruto. No parece que esté bien. –le dijo Kushina y acarició el pelo dorado de su hijo.

-ok… iré a ver como está. –se paró de la mesa y fue a seguirla.

El celular de Minato sonó y él se asustó al ver el mensaje nuevo que le había llegado.

-¡oh no!... es mamá. –dijo con un aura de miedo. –Papá, ¿no la fuiste a recoger en el aeropuerto? –su padre se paralizó del miedo. –por tu culpa tendré que ir a buscarla y su mal humor caerá sobre mí. –Dijo muy triste. Tsunade era mucho peor que su esposa, es más, hasta la misma Kushina le tiene miedo a su temperamento.

-yo te acompañaré Minato. Trataré de calmarla un poco. –dijo Kushina y ambos salieron de la casa pero no sin antes asustar a Jiraiya con una amenaza.

Hinata miraba el cielo estrellado y sonrió. Era increíble lo bien que estaba manejando este asunto. El cielo le daba un aura de paz y en la casa de Naruto se sentía segura. Suspiró para calmarse porque a su mente le vino lo ocurrido esa tarde con Sasuke. Se suponía que ella era feliz con él y que él también lo era pero… era una patética ilusión.

-Sasuke. –dijo en un susurro. Por un momento cerró los ojos y deseo que eso fuera una pesadilla pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Era la definitiva realidad y no podía evitarlo. –¿en qué fallé Sasuke? –dijo en voz baja. Y por su mejilla bajó una lágrima. Se limpió apresuradamente y se incorporó. Ella no sería débil, ya no más. Volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado y con melancolía sonrió. –aún no he cumplido mi fantasía… y no sé si ir a la fiesta en la playa con el traje de baño que me compré para él… ¡ay Sasuke!... ¿por qué jugaste con mi corazón?... ¿qué me faltó para ser la mujer que tú querías? –suspiró y se apoyó en la ventana… se sintió caliente y mareada. Un rato después escuchó un silbido y volteó asustada. -N-Naruto… m-me asustaste.

-lo siento. –sonrió. –no tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estás. –declaró y se acercó a ella. –me sorprendió ver que te pusiste el broche que te regalé en tu cumpleaños, es la primera vez que te lo veo puesto y… no recuerdo haberlo traído. ¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó haciendo memoria.

-pues… eh… -se ruborizó. –tuve que esconderlo en mi ropa interior porque mi hermana Hanabi lo quería… pero trajiste todos mis interiores y no te diste cuenta. –bajó la mirada y Naruto se ruborizó ligeramente.

-oh… ya veo. –fue lo único que dijo y por un momento hubo un silencio ensordecedor, hasta que Hinata, acercándose a él, le habló

-gracias… -dijo ella y Naruto no entendió y la miró confundido. –por lo de Sasuke. –le aclaró. –trataste de que la relación funcionara para que yo estuviera feliz pero… creo que ya sabías el resultado. –entristeció y una lágrima bajó por su rostro. Naruto lo notó y trató de acercarse para aliviarla pero ella se volteó sorprendiéndolo. Ella sabía que él odiaba verla así y, además, no quería que él se diera cuenta de su repentino ataca de calor.

-de nada… pero no llores, no me gusta verte triste Hinata. –le tocó el hombro. –te ves más hermosa al sonreír. –la volteó y ella sonrió. ¡Cuánto le encantaba esa frase!

-lo siento… prometo que me verás sonreír más a menudo y que olvidaré ese pasado. –se secó la lágrima y lo miró a los ojos y por primera vez vio en él un brillo que la intimidó. Él la abrazó y ella correspondió olvidando por completo que evitaba que él la tocara; pero él notó que su temperatura no estaba bien.

-Hinata… ¡tienes fiebre… y muy alta! –exclamó sobresaltado

-estaré bien… no te preocupes Naruto. –le aseguró. Naruto le puso la mano en la frente.

-¿Cómo es no me di cuenta antes? –se preocupó. –debí saberlo. Tú nunca enrojeces tanto por los comentarios de ero-sennin… que estúpido fui.

-dije que no te preocupes. –se separó de él. –es sólo un poco de calentura, se me pasará… ya lo verás. –caminó hacia la ventana pero empezó a tambalearse y a ver borroso. –yo… yo …e-estoy b-bien. –y calló al suelo desmayada

-¡Hinata!... ¡Hinata!... ¡Hinata! –dijo a gritos mientras se acercaba a ella. La cargó y se preocupó mucho al ver que no reaccionaba. -¡oh Dios mío! Hinata… estarás bien, lo prometo. –le acarició la mejilla. –estás muy caliente… demasiado caliente… necesito un doctor y rápido. –la acostó acomodándola en la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta y tomó un bocado de aire. – ¡ero-sennin!... llama a un doctor, Hinata se desmayó. –gritó y escuchó un _"enseguida Naruto"_de su abuelo y volvió con Hinata sentándose en la cama y besó su frente ardiente. –estarás bien… no dejaré que nada te pase. –apretó el puño. –debí darme cuenta de tu estado, perdóname Hinata. –se reprochó. Hinata era y será la persona más importante para naruto; ella fue la única que le dió una nueva razón de vida cuando creía que ya no la tenía. –eres muy importante para mí Hinata. –pegó su frente con la de ella. –Yo te a…

-ya llamé al doctor de la familia Naruto. –lo interrumpió entrando a la habitación. –llegará como en 15 minutos. Mientras tenemos que cuidarla. –dijo y no se sorprendió al ver a Naruto tan cerca de Hinata.

-ok ero-sennin. Trae un pañuelo limpio y agua fresca. Y ¿dónde está papá y mamá que no los he oído? –le dijo separándose de Hinata y Jiraiya suspiró.

-sucede que se me olvidó buscar a tu abuela y tu padre se fue con tu madre a buscarla. Tengo miedo de encontrarla. –le dio un escalofríos.

-já, te lo mereces ero-sennin. ¡Pero qué haces aquí todavía!... ve y busca lo que te pedí. –le ordenó y su abuelo se fue.

Un minuto después, Hinata estaba siendo cuidada por Naruto y su abuelo. Ellos intentaron bajarle la fiebre y tratar de mantenerla fresca hasta que el doctor llegase. Jiraiya veía como Naruto la cuidaba celosamente y recordó lo bien que él hablaba de ella cuando conversaban.

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_  
><em>Naruto estaba en la sala con el teléfono en mano y suspiraba constantemente mientras hablaba con su padre.<em>

_-¡hey! Naruto… ¿que no piensas ir al trabajo?... Como vicepresidente que eres no deberías faltar tanto. –le regañaba su padre Minato desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_-no exageres papá… hoy no me necesitas, además, tengo algo importante que atender. –el padre resopló._

_-Está bien. –dijo resignado. –pero dile a tu abuelo que hoy no se escapa y que venga a trabajar…_

_-no te preocupes… ya lo convencí de ir a la empresa hoy… no lo quiero en casa y por favor… no lo sueltes temprano, dale mucho trabajo ¿ok? –le suplicó y Minato entendió a qué se refería_

_-ok… entonces llegaremos muy tarde. ¿Qué harás con tu madre? –dijo calmadamente._

_-ya la convencí de irse con unas amigas al spa… pero tuve que decirle las razones para que se fuera y me dejara la casa. –el papá rió_

_-lo tenías todo planeado… no te quito más tiempo… saluda a Hinata de mi parte Naruto._

_-bien… adiós papá. –colgó el teléfono_

_-entonces quieres la casa para pasarla bien con tu novia ¿eh Naruto? –le sorprendió Jiraiya y a Naruto le dio un tic en el ojo._

_-¿sabías que es una mala costumbre escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? Y no es mi novia ero-sennin… es una amiga a quien quiero mucho–le reprochó. Su abuelo no tenía remedio alguno._

_-oh, sí, si… lo entiendo. –dijo sarcásticamente. –enamorado de tu amiga… lo comprendo perfectamente. –se sentó en el sofá de la sala. –Lo planeaste todo… ¿ella vale la pena, Naruto?_

_-¡claro que vale la pena! –respondió casi automáticamente y no se dio cuenta de que calló en la astucia de su abuelo. –ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Cuando estoy a su lado mi mundo se transforma. Su alegría me contagia, sus ojos… esos ojos aperlados le dan un toque de dulzura que la hace ver angelical. –se sienta con su abuelo en el sofá. –Tiene el cuerpo más hermoso del mundo y su actitud… –suspiró. –esa actitud que tiene cuando habla conmigo o cuando se sonroja por algún comentario mío, me encanta. –rió y su abuelo notó un brillo especial en él. –ella me salvó de la soledad. Ella es mi ángel. –dijo con mucho orgullo. Para él, Hinata era más que una amiga._

_-wow… imagino que Hinata no sabe lo que piensas de ella… deberías decirle Naruto. No dejes que se te adelanten. –tomó un refresco que estaba en la mesita y Naruto suspiro bajando la mirada._

_-ya es tarde ero-sennin… ella quiere que yo la ayude a conquistar a Sasuke… se enamoró de él. –le confesó y Jiraiya se sorprendió._

_-y aún sigues ilusionado con ella… te admiro. Yo en tu lugar, me buscaría otra y ya. –dijo sin entender a Naruto._

_-no hay otra en el mundo como Hinata… ella es única. –vio su reloj. –ya es tarde… ella estará aquí en cualquier momento. Ya es hora de que te vayas ero-sennin y no olvides regresar bien tarde… -lo empuja hacia la puerta. –adiós…_

_-Ok. Ok. Ya me voy… diviértete... Adiós. –y se fue. Mientras reía cerca de su auto, Jiraiya visualizó a Hinata caminando hacia la casa Namikaze. Ella estaba hermosa con un conjunto verde y su cara era adornada con una sonrisa. –no bromeaba… está para comérsela o encerrarse con ella en algún cuarto… que estúpido es mi nieto por no conquistarla. –y se montó en su auto y se fue a trabajar._  
><em>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤...<em>

-En verdad ella significa mucho para Naruto… pero pronto se separará de ella. –susurró y Jiraiya veía como Naruto le agarraba la mano a Hinata y la besaba. –Enamorado hasta la médula… -sonó el timbre y Naruto fue a atender. –no, espera… yo voy. –lo detuvo. –quédate con ella… te necesita a su lado Naruto. –le dijo y su nieto retrocedió.

-ok. –Dijo Naruto. Vio a Hinata y suspiró. Pronto ella estaría bien, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Continuará❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

Díganme... ¿meresco un reviw, o tomatasos?... Quiero darles un pequeño adelanto de cómo estará la fiesta en la playa... uuhhh, mejor no. No les daré adelantos. sino unas preguntas: ¿hinata se curará?,¿hablaría incuerencias mientras duerme?, ¿qué hará Jiraiya con su enorme boca?, ¿estará hinata lista para un NARUHINA o aún es muy pronto?... ¿habrá naruhina o lo convierto en **kybahina?** jejeje...^_^ O_o (tentador)... O_o y lo más importante... **¿cuándo Naruto le dirá sobre sus sentimientos a Hinata**?, ¿dejará de tener miedo a perder su amistad y se arriesgaría algún día o se quedará en las sombras... amándola en silencio?... es duro, creo. pero bueno, ya basta de interrogantes. parezco una de los enemigos de** batman ...**

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Me regalan un reviw?❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
><strong>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: Atada y Atadalove...<strong>


	5. Por un beso, inicio de confuciones

Hola hola naruhineros...  
>wow, simplemente les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo con el fic... me hacen muy feliz dattebayo... bueno... ya les dejo con el capítulo...<p>

**ADVERTENCIA:** el siguiente capítulo contiene escena naruhina por lo tanto, es peligroso para la salud si usted es un narusaku... (no es broma) jejeje

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

_-En verdad ella significa mucho para Naruto… pero pronto se separará de ella. –susurró y Jiraiya veía como Naruto le agarraba la mano a Hinata y la besaba. –Enamorado hasta la médula… -sonó el timbre y Naruto fue a atender. –no, espera… yo voy. –lo detuvo. –quédate con ella… te necesita a su lado Naruto. –le dijo y su nieto retrocedió._

_-ok. –Dijo Naruto. Vio a Hinata y suspiró. Pronto ella estaría bien, o eso era lo que él pensaba._

**...**

**...**

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ Capítulo V ❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

**...**

**...**

El doctor estuvo examinando a Hinata en el cuarto de Naruto mientras él y su abuelo esperaban en la sala como el doctor se lo había pedido…  
>Pasaron los minutos y el doctor no salía. Naruto caminaba de un lado para otro por el nerviosismo y su abuelo lo veía…<p>

**-Naruto… deja de caminar así. Ella estará bien.** –Le aseguró su abuelo al cansare de su vaivén.

**-Entonces ¿por qué dura tanto con Hinata?** –Se sentó en un mueble. **–Estoy harto de esperar… ahora mismo yo…** -Se interrumpió al ver que el doctor bajaba las escaleras. Naruto se apresuró y camino lo más rápido que pudo evitándole el paso al doctor y mirándolo fijamente… **-¡DOCTOR!... ¿Hinata está bien? –**le preguntó y el doctor suspiró…

El doctor es un amigo de Minato y médico de la familia… de por sí conoce a Naruto desde que nació, de hecho, él fue quien atendió a su madre Kushina en el parto. Conoce lo imperativo que es Naruto y lo preocupado que está por su "amiga"…  
>El doctor nunca había visto así a Naruto… tan asustado. Ni siquiera cuando iban a operarle para arreglarle una pierna rota, (una chilena en un partido de gol lo produjo, al caer con su rodilla)…<p>

**-Naruto…** -Habló el doctor. **–La señorita Hyuga está bien, no te preocupes.** –Lo tranquilizó y se dirigió a donde estaba Jiraiya. **–¿La señorita Hyuga ha estado bajo presión o mucho estrés en éstos días?** –Le preguntó estando frente a él

**-Pues… no lo sé.** –Respondió el peli-blanco

**-Sí.** –Dijo Naruto. **–Ésta mañana se enteró que su novio la engañaba y lo enfrentó.** –Declaró y su abuelo y el doctor se sorprendieron.

**-Eso lo explica… vamos a la habitación.** –Dijo el doctor y los tres se fueron a la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación Naruto ve a Hinata tranquila, durmiendo en su cama y no se da cuenta que sonrió. El doctor lo nota y mira a Jiraiya que este, a su vez, sube los hombros y pone una cara de "no sé nada"…  
>Naruto se acerca a Hinata y le toma la mano.<p>

**-Jiraiya-san.** –Dijo el doctor. **–Dele a tomar éste jarabe para el estrés y estas píldoras para la fiebre… mañana estará mucho mejor.** –Le pasó el medicamento. **–Con su permiso me retiro…**

-**Yo lo acompaño… ¡capitán!** –Dijo Naruto y el doctor resopló.

**-Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas capitán Naruto. Dime Yamato, pero no capitán, OK.** –Le corrigió

**-Es que me gusta decirle capitán… le he dicho así desde mi niñez.** –Le respondió y el doctor meneó la cabeza resignado

**-Como quieras… nos vemos luego Jiraiya-san.** –Se fue acompañado de Naruto.

Jiraiya miró a Hinata y se sentó en una orilla de la cama, la tomó de la mano y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-**Linda Hinata… sé que no sabes lo mucho que te ama mi nieto y que quizás ni me escuches pero… el pronto se irá del país por asuntos de negocios y lo más probable es que no regrese. Él no quiere irse porque te ama y no quiere alejarse de ti, pero será por el bien de la empresa ya que es a él que quieren para cerrar el trato, pero… bueno…** –Suspiró. **–Sólo espero que lo comprendas. Él no te abandonaría… jamás lo haría. Quiere estar contigo, pero si se va quizás… nunca regrese.** –Le confesó y notó que Hinata se movía con el ceño fruncido de un lado a otro de manera incómoda pero sumisa…

_**-"Naruto".**_ –Susurró ella y en ese momento, el mencionado llegó.

**-Ya se fue el doctor ero-sennin.** –Le afirmó Naruto. El abuelo se paró de la cama para darle paso a Naruto.

**-Ok… dale la medicina.** –Se la pasó. **–Y Naruto… piénsalo.** –Salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto pensativo. Él sabía a qué se refería su abuelo y bajó la mirada tristemente.

El viaje es para California. Allí se llevará a cabo una firma importante con una empresa de viajes que asegurará que la empresa de la familia Namikaze sea la #1 en entregas. Eso aumentará sus ventas pero si no se lleva a cabo la firma, la empresa quedará casi en la ruina ya que la empresa Huchija salió victoriosa al lanzar un nuevo producto al mercado.  
>Definitivamente, el viaje tenía que darlo.<p>

Naruto medicó a Hinata con cuidado y luego se sentó en un sofá cerca de la cama y se durmió.

Jiraiya estaba en la sala y recibió un mensaje.

_"puedes descansar tranquilo papá, mamá no está enojada y se tomará las vacaciones con los boletos que olvidaste en su chaqueta. Dice que durará un mes fuera y que por ahora puedes respirar"  
>PD: nos quedaremos en un hotel y saldremos mañana temprano Y habla con Shikamaru para que te ponga al tanto de todo. Buenas noches.<em>

Jiraiya suspiro de alivio y se lamentó por los boletos que había olvidado la semana pasada con Tsunade.

-**De la que me salvé.** –Sonrió. **–Espero que le guste el paraíso Icha Icha.**

Al día siguiente, Hinata se levantó temprano. Se sentía un poco aurdida y no reconoció el lugar hasta que vio que Naruto dormía en un sofá cerca de la cama. Le vinieron los recuerdos y suspiró... estiró los brazos, le miró detalladamente y sonrió.

**-Siempre me cuidas. No hay un día en el que yo necesite a alguien y no estés.** –Reconoció. **–Siempre estás para mí.** –Frunció el ceño. **–Tuve un sueño raro… decías que me amabas y luego te ibas. Por más que quería alcanzarte no lo lograba… te alejabas. Pero…** -Entristeció. **–Yo no quiero que te alejes de mí.** –Lo miró tiernamente. **–No sé qué haría sin ti.** –reconoció tristemente.

Hinata se paró de la cama, se duchó con extrema precaución, pues aún se sentía débil, y bajó para irse a la cocina.

Una hora después Naruto despertó y al no ver a Hinata se sobresaltó… bajó y se sorprendió al ver la mesa preparada.

**-Ero-sennin nunca prepara la mesa por la mañana.** –Susurró pero alguien lo sorprendió al salir de la cocina con un delantal un porciones de comida en la mano…

**-¡Buenos días, Naruto!** –Le saludó al verlo estático y sorprendido por su presencia

**-¡Hinata!... ¿qué haces?** –preguntó como si no fuera obvio lo que hacía. Hinata lo miró suplicante y se acercó a él.

**-Por favor… no me regañes.** –Suplicó. **–Es mi forma de agradecerles por sus cuidados y el alojamiento.** –Dijo… puso el plato en la mesa y se fue a la cocina acompañada de Naruto.

**-Ven… te ayudaré.** –Se ofreció.

Minutos más tardes baja Jiraiya… de hacho él fue el primero en ver a Hinata salir de la habitación de Naruto pero no se hizo notar… el pervertido quería verla pues ella tenía una bata muy linda para su gusto… se sorprendió al ver que ella se ponía a preparar la mesa y el desayuno con tanto esmero y dedicación… pero se interrumpió al ver que Naruto bajaba como un rayo.

Pasaron los días en el que hinata era mimada por Naruto, ¡claro!, sólo en su tiempo libre ya que él trabaja en la empresa de su familia. Más rápido de lo que pensaron llegó el momento de ir a la fiesta de la playa.  
>Es una gran celebración que cada año hace el país del fuego en verano. Es una gran oportunidad de conocer nuevas caras y socializar.<br>Había mucha actividad y Hinata se sorprendió al ver tanta gente…

**-wow… hay más que el año pasado… ¡es increíble!** –exclamó. Naruto, Jiraiya, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten, y rock lee estaban con ella, y la veían, pues parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo.

...

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_  
><em>Tenten e Ino son amigas íntimas de Hinata… han compartido de todo, sus secretos, sus vergüenzas, sus OSO, sus enamoramientos, sus pleitos, ¡en fin! TODO…<em>  
><em>Más que su amiga, Tenten es considerada su cuñada porque está comprometida con su primo Neji y ella lo considera como su hermano mayor.<em>

_Ino es su amiga súper fashion. Sabe cómo vestir y como conseguir lo que quiere… es la novia de Sai, un reconocido pintor y muy joven. Ino es una joven de 19 años, vive con sus padres y va a la universidad a estudiar diseño de modas… ella es rubia con ojos azul cielo y se rumora que es familiar lejano de Naruto por su parecido._

_Sai es un joven de 21 años, amigo y socio de Naruto. Lo ayuda con la empresa y es de personalidad seria. No habla mucho pero es buena persona y gran amigo._

_Shikamaru es un prodigio genio… es la mano derecha de Minato en la empresa. Tiene 21 años y a los 17 ya era un profesional en gestiones empresariales. Un gran cerebro lo caracterizaba y a pesar de eso, Shikamaru es un gran admirador de Naruto… con él siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa, le inspira una gran confianza y valor._

_Rock lee es un chico… extraño. Le encanta boxear. Naruto y él se conocieron en un torneo… pelearon y quedaron empatados. Eso fue hace 5 años en las finales juveniles del torneo de artes marciales. Rack lee siempre ha sido diferente, por su forma de cortarse el pelo, por sus ojos y lo principal, por sus cejas, o cejas de azotador como le dice Naruto. Es el amigo más divertido que tenía Naruto y uno de los más leales que ha conocido. Su infancia ha sido dura, pero gracias a su tutor Gai y a sus amigos, la ha superado._  
><em>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤...<em>

**-¡vamos a bañarnos Hinata!… tú también Tenten, ¡vamos!** –dijo Ino muy emocionada… le gusta la playa, de hecho, era su lugar favorito.  
>Hinata miró a Naruto pues, él le había dicho que no se iba a separar de ella para que no se sintiera excluida, pero no sabía que sus amigas irían.<br>Naruto asintió riéndole y ella se fue con sus amigas a cambiarse.

**-no puedo creer que me deje convencer… las chicas son un fastidio Naruto… no pueden ir a un lugar sino es en grupo… van al baño juntas, compran juntas, se bañan juntas y a veces duermen juntas… son un fastidio y para rematar, si una llora se ponen todas en bola a llorar.**–dijo Shikamaru quejándose y moviendo los brazos para enfatizar lo dicho, y eso causó que los demás se rieran.

-**ja, lo dice el que está comprometido con Temari, tu secretaria, que por cierto, me da mucho miedo.**–le confesó Naruto

**-¡miren!...** –exclamó Rock Lee. **–eso es entretenimiento… ¡vamos a divertirnos!**–les propuso al visualizar juegos de playa, toboganes, un ring de boxeo (que de hacho eso fue lo que más notó) y muchas lindas mujeres bronceándose. En un lugar no muy alejado, se veía a más personas balilando y disfrutando de la música.

**-me parece bien.** –habló Sai. –**me gustaría ir a ver a las nenas jugar al vóley ball playero.**–opinó.

**-¡así se habla!... vamos, yo te acompaño.**–le dijo Rock Lee y los demás lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza a excepción de Naruto que veía a Hinata divertirse con Ino y Tenten.

**-Ese Lee nunca cambiará, ¿verdad Naruto?** –dijo su abuelo, pero él no respondió. **-¿Naruto?... hey Naruto.** –lo sacó del trance. **–veo que estás súper enamorado de ella.**–comentó y Shikamaru solo resopló.

**-Naruto nunca cambiará… hace años que le debió decir de sus sentimientos y ahora casi no tiene tiempo.** –opinó el Nara desanimando a Naruto. **–perdón, pero es la verdad… por lo menos has que disfrute el día.**–se fue dejando a Naruto pensativo con su abuelo

**-él tiene razón Naruto… debería hacer que disfrute el día como nunca lo ha hecho.** –lo miró pervertidamente. **–si sabes a qué me refiero…**

**-¡ero-sennin!... ya te he dicho que ella es una amiga y no haré lo que piensas con ella sólo para…** -se interrumpió y se desanimó. **–quiero que disfrute éste día pero no así… ¿es que no lo puedes entender ero-sennin? Yo la amo, pero ella me ve como un amigo, nada más… y así será. Seré su amigo hasta que me tenga que ir.**–dijo con tristeza y Jiraiya se arrepintió de su comentario. Naruto se fue a reencontrarse con sus amigos en los entretenimientos y Jiraiya se quedó pensativo.

**-definitivamente, tengo que amarar mi gran boca… Naruto la ama y no quiere utilizarla.**–comentó para sí y siguió a su nieto.

En el agua Ino veía como los chicos se divertían con los entretenimientos de la playa hasta que una pelota la golpeó.

**-¡hey!... ¿quién fue?**–preguntó adolorida

**-lo siento Ino pero es que estabas muy distraída y no respondías.**–se disculpó Tenten

**-está bien… ¿qué me decían?**–preguntó

**-olvídalo… no es importante.** –dijo Hinata. **-¿qué tanto mirabas?**–le preguntó

**-a los chicos… ¿sabías que Naruto te miraba embobado Hinata?, pareciera que estuviera enamorado de ti.**–la miró con una sonrisa y Hinata se volteó

**-¿d-de qué hablas Ino?... él sólo me ve como una amiga, nada más.**–dijo y Tenten se les unió al verse excluida.

**-¡oh sí, claro!** –dijo sarcásticamente. **–¿te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?... con amor.**

**-¿de qué tanto hablan?...** –Dijo Tenten y miró a los chicos divirtiéndose.** –saben qué… vamos con los chicos… se están divirtiendo mucho.** –propuso. **–¡wow! Miren chicas… los chicos se ven muy guapos. ¡Pero qué cuerpo tienen!** –exclamó. **–¿sabes Hinata?... tu amigo Naruto está para comérselo.**–y empezó a caminar seguida por sus amigas.

**-¡Tenten, por Dios!** –dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo. Las chicas se rieron y ella miró a los chicos. _**–"es cierto… tiene un hermoso cuerpo"**_–susurró para sí misma. Las chicas seguían caminando sin darse cuenta de que Hinata se había detenido mirando a Naruto. Para Hinata, la imagen de Naruto se veía en cámara lenta; él caminaba con sus amigos y colegas y por un momento todo fue mágico hasta que una chica se le acercó. Hinata frunció el ceño con agresividad y miró a la chica detalladamente. Era más hermosa que Sakura y un poco más baja pero, tenía su "encanto". Naruto la veía con incredulidad y Hinata apretó los puños. La chica le hacía señal de que le ayudase a caminar porque tenía el tobillo roto y Naruto la tomó por la cintura e hizo una señal a los chichos para que siguieran sin él.

Ino se volteó al notar que Hinata no respondía a sus preguntas, ni siquiera había replicado a las insinuaciones de que ella y Naruto deberían ser pareja. Cuando volteó la vio con un aura asesina y por un momento tuvo miedo de acercarse a ella. Siguió su vista y vio el porqué de su enojo. ¡Una tipa estaba coqueteando con Naruto! Y Hinata estaba furiosa.  
>Ino se acercó a ella después de susurrarle a Tenten unas palabras para que siguiera adelante.<p>

**-ppsss.** –dijo ella en un sonido con los labios y moviendo las manos enfrente de Hinata para captar su atención y lo logró. **–uummm, ¿estás celosa, Hinata?**–pregunto con intenciones de acelerarle la ira, pero sólo consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

**-¿c-celosa?... ¿yo?** –no daba crédito a lo dicho por Ino hasta que entró en cuenta de que estaba mirando a Naruto como si fuera su novio. ¿Estaba celosa de que Naruto no esté con ella en estos momentos?... sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar. **–como te dije antes Ino, Naruto es un gran amigo y no es mi enamorado.**–aclaró más para ella que para su amiga. Ino sonrió por la reacción de ella. Era obvio que sus sentimientos estaban renaciendo pero sólo faltaba un empujón y de eso se encargaría ella. Con una sonrisa siguió a Hinata.

Naruto se separó de sus amigos para ayudar a la desconocida chica que le agarraba por el cuello mientras él la tenía sostenida por la cintura. Caminaba siguiendo sus instrucciones para llevarla de regreso a su sitio.

La chica lo miraba y sonreía. Naruto era extremadamente apuesto y con el torso desnudo era imposible evitar mirarle.

**-¿cómo te llamas, corazón?**–preguntó ella. Naruto la miró sorprendido. ¿Corazón?, en Japón no se usaba esa palabra después de una pregunta… debía ser extranjera.

**-me llamo Naruto Nam...** –se interrumpió. Si decía su apellido "real" lo conocería inmediatamente y ella estaría con él por el dinero. **–Naruto Uzumaki.**–dijo y sonrió. La última vez que le había dicho su apellido a una chica, esta lo acosaba. ¡Interesadas!, le decía.

**-es un hermoso nombre y… aaaaaaahhhhhhhh**–gritó interrumpiendo su hablar. Naruto la miró preocupado.

**-¿Qué pasa?**–pregunto al verla adolorida.

**-es mi tobillo… duele mucho.**–dijo con cierta travesía. Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y suspiró. No era la primera vez que una chica le decía que tenía el tobillo mal herido sólo por estar con él. Al parecer, el karate y el gym ayudaban mucho porque le conseguía chicas lindas pero, no le conseguía a Hinata.

**-¡Hinata!**–dijo Naruto en un susurro. Bajó a la chica y miró hacia atrás. Vio que Hinata estaba discutiendo con Tenten e Ino se acercaba a él. Ino lo miraba con cara de "voy a matarte". Naruto trató de parecer lo más calmado posible cuando Ino se acercó a ellos. Para su sorpresa, Ino no lo miraba a él sino a la chica.

**-hola Naruto… veo que ya conociste a Akemi.** –dijo mirándola fijamente. **–dime Akemi, ¿tu marido está enfermo todavía o ya se recuperó?** –preguntó haciendo que la chica le diera un respingo. ¿Cómo lo supo? **–¿sorprendida? Lo supuse.** –dijo dirigiéndose a ella para después mirar a Naruto. **–primo, tu prometida Hinata espera por ti.**–dijo haciendo énfasis a la palabra prometida para que Akemi entendiera la situación en donde se encontraba.

"¿primos?... ¿ellos son primos?" –se decía mentalmente Akemi y después de detallarlos supo el porqué.

**-¿prometida?** –repitió Akemi. **-¿y dónde está?**–preguntó mirando a la rubia que tenía al frente como para decirle "mentirosa". Al parecer se habían olvidado de Naruto, que quedó en shock al escuchar que Ino y él eran ¿primos?... ¿desde cuándo Ino y él eran primos? Y Hinata era su prometida… ¡¿prometida, de él?... Desearía hacerlo realidad.

Ino señaló a donde estaba Hinata. Ella estaba sola mirando hacia el horizonte.

**-esa es su prometida, la de pelo largo negro-azulado, cuerpo voluminoso, ojos perlas, encantadora sonrisa, pose perfecta…** -siguió diciendo cualidades de Hinata que ni siquiera tenía sólo para dejarle bien claro a Akemi que estaba jugando con fuego. Naruto se quedó mirándola y avanzó hacia ella dejando a las chicas solas. **–se va con su amor.** –recalcó. **–espero que no te vuelvas a fijar en él Akemi o me encargaré de decirle a Sora de tus andadas.** –le amenazó y se fue. Akemi se quedó pasmada y por fin la reconoció… ella era Ino Yamanaka, su supervisora y jefa en la empresa de Namikaze, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora tendrá que andar con mucho cuidado porque ella era de temer. Ino en el trabajo era una diabla a la hora de ponerse rudos y pobre del que le lleva la contraria.  
>Cansadamente suspiró y se alejó caminando. Ya encontraría a un chico guapo que le cargue en sus brazos a causa de su "tobillo mal herido".<p>

Naruto sorprendió a Hinata cerrándole los ojos. Ella se llevó las manos a las manos de su "captor".

**-Naruto. Sé que eres tú.**–dijo con mucha confianza. Naruto la soltó y la abrazó fuerte para la sorpresa de la oji-perla. Hinata sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Naruto la abrazaba con tanta pasión y ternura que no pudo evitar suspirar. Al darse cuenta de su acción, Naruto la liberó rápidamente. ¿Acaso se había creído que era su prometida?

**-l-lo siento.**–dijo él rápidamente y se ruborizó. Hinata le tomó de la mano y entrelazó la suya con la de él. Naruto se sorprendió mucho al ver ese acontecimiento. ¿Estaba soñando?, Hinata le sonrió y se acercó más a él abrazándolo fuerte por el cuello, ¡claro!, después de soltarle la mano.

**-Ayúdame a quitarme la mirada pervertida de ese tipo. No me gusta cómo me mira.** –le dijo y Naruto lo buscó con la mirada. A su izquierda había un hombre con una mirada pervertida. Éste miraba a Hinata y tenía una de sus manos puesta en…  
>A Naruto le dio un tic en el ojo al verlo. El hombre estaba excitado con tan sólo ver a Hinata y el muy rata se evidenciaba en público. Naruto tomó a Hinata en sus brazos y se sorprendió al verle a los ojos. Ella lo miraba diferente; lo miraba con… ¿amor?<p>

Quizás se confundió pero eso es lo que veía en los ojos de ella. Hinata lo miraba diferente, es como si quisiera besarle y haciendo caso a sus impulsos se acercó a él y más preciso, a sus labios.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pero le gustó lo que sintió. Jamás hubiese imaginado que podría besar a Hinata otra vez, bueno, sí se lo imaginaba pero esta vez fue ella quien lo besó. Al poco tiempo él correspondió al beso y la estrechó más entre sus brazos. Hinata lo besaba deliciosamente y la sensación de profundizar el beso se hizo presente.

Él bajó la mitad de su cuerpo y ella tocó el suelo delicadamente pero seguían besándose. Naruto la tomó por la cintura y la apegó más. Si eso era un sueño, no quería que terminara.

Hinata estaba extasiada, nunca la habían besado así antes. Naruto la besaba de forma perfecta y delicada, pero de repente se obligó a separarse de él. Sin abrir los ojos se quedaron a centímetros de sus labios. Su respiración estaba agitada. Hinata abrió los ojos y abrazó a Naruto rápidamente.

**-l-lo siento mucho Naruto.** –se apresuró a decir. **–tenía que hacerlo, ese tipo me miraba extraño y sabes que no me gusta que me miren así.** –le explicó y Naruto comprendió, en parte, su atrevimiento. Ella nunca lo besaría con amor. Eso lo entristeció pero el beso fue tan intenso que se quedó con ganas de más. Con la mirada buscaba al tipo que veía a Hinata y no lo encontró. Sonrió satisfecho. Se dejaron de abrazar y se miraron a los ojos. **–no volverá a pasar… lo sien…**

**-sshhh.** –le puso un dedo en los labios interrumpiendo su hablar. **–aún nos está mirando.** –y sin avisarle la volvió a besar. Claramente había mentido pero… dejar escapar esa oportunidad, ni loco. Esta vez él marcaba el ritmo. El beso fue delicado e intenso. Años de amor escondido salieron a la luz. Naruto le transmitía un sinfín de sentimientos y Hinata sintió todo su cuerpo arder. _¿Era real?... _se preguntaba. Sus pies empezaron a temblar y sus mejillas se encendieron a un rojo vivo. Jamás se imaginó que Naruto besara tan perfectamente; nada comparado con Sasuke.

Cuando se disponía a corresponderle con la intensidad que él reclamaba, Naruto se separó de ella dejándola en shock.

**-"wow".** –pensó ella. Naruto si tenía chispa al besar. **-¿Y-Ya se f-fue?**–preguntó y Naruto reaccionó a tiempo pues, la iba a besar otra vez.

**-Sí.** –respondió. De repente una duda le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo temblar. Hinata no lo amaba y ese beso cambiaría el rumbo de su amistad. **–H-Hinata… yo… pues.**–ella comprendió su nerviosismo y le puso un dedo en los labios.

**-no te preocupes. Seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos de siempre, además, fui yo la que empezó sin tu permiso previo. Yo tengo la culpa.**–le aclaró y Naruto suspiró mentalmente de alivio. Ambos sonrieron y se separaron lo suficiente. Hinata miró atrás y no vio al puerco que se masturbaba mientras la miraba, eso era un alivio. Naruto la tomó de la mano.

**-vamos… tenemos que juntarnos con los demás y no te separarás de mí. No quiero que pase como la última vez.**–le dijo y ella asintió. Empezaron a caminar y Hinata observó a Naruto detalladamente pero al hacerlo se ruborizó. Él aún estaba con su torso desnudo y ella se atrevió a besarlo así.

De repente se mordió el labio y se quedó viéndolo. Al darse cuenta de su reacción se ruborizó aún más. ¡Quería besarlo de nuevo!

_**-"él es tu mejor amigo, él es tu mejor amigo Hinata, mejor amigo".**_–se decía mentalmente pero esas ganas no desaparecían y mucho menos ayudaba el hecho de que Naruto la agarraba de la mano.

Suspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada obligándose a mirar el suelo pero no sirvió de nada, así que recordó a Sasuke y su engaño. Entristeció inmediatamente. Aún le dolía esa realidad e inconscientemente apretó la mano de Naruto y éste, al darse cuenta, la miró y vio su tristeza.

_**-"Hinata"**_ –dijo mentalmente. _**–"no debí dejar que esto pasara. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me controlé?"**_ –se recriminaba mientras caminaban. Naruto se insultaba mentalmente pues, creía que Hinata se arrepentía de lo sucedido. _**–"soy un imbécil"**_–terminó diciendo con resignación para sí. Es que verla en ese estado no le gustaba y mucho menos después de besarla. Jamás lo volvería hacer, ella era su amiga y tenía que protegerla..., no hacerle daño.

Naruto y Hinata se unieron con los demás en los entretenimientos. Naruto veía cómo Lee acababa con sus oponentes en el box playero. Minutos después las chicas estaban jugando vóley ball, Hinata animaba a Lee y los demás, disfrutando a excepción de Shikamaru que estaba bronceándose y mirando las nubes. Típico.

Naruto se alejó un poco para pensar, ¡había besado a Hinata! Tenía que estar soñando pero aún no salía de su asombro. Tanto tiempo esperando por ese acontecimiento y hoy se le cumplió pero no de la forma que esperaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre se le acerca y le pone la mano derecha en un hombro haciendo que él se volteara…

**-necesito hablar contigo… Naruto.**–le dice y Naruto lo mira con rabia. ¿Cómo es que se atrevía venir aquí después de lo que pasó?... Naruto se quitó la mano de su hombro y le dio la espalda.

**-yo creo que no.**–Dijo molesto y quiso alejarse, pero el extraño lo detuvo agarrándolo por el hombro

**-por favor.** –suplicó. **–sólo te pido 5 minutos Naruto.**–le dijo y Naruto resopló volteándose para mirarlo de frente.

**-OK… tienes 5 minutos y ya van 4, así que, ¡apúrate Sasuke!**–le sugirió con el ceño fruncido

**-perdón… sé que me lo advertiste pero yo no quería hacerle daño, quería que se desilusionara de mí para que sea ella la que me dejara.**–confesó y Naruto resopló con ira

**-lo lograste… y de la peor manera Sasuke. La hiciste sufrir.**–recalcó con rabia en su voz y Sasuke bajó la mirad un poco.

**-lo sé. Pero mírala… está feliz y gracias a ti. Ella nunca se divertía tanto conmigo, sólo cuando estabas tú acompañándonos.** –reconoció. **–y además tengo un motivo para justificar lo que hice.**

**-¡un motivo!** –exclamó furioso. **–Sasuke, ella sufrió mucho. Cuando miró a Sakura por primera vez pude ver su mirada de frustración… sentí su tristeza, la hiciste a un lado y eso ella lo vio. ¿Qué rayos pretendías con dos mujeres Sasuke?**–le dijo y se fue alejando del lugar con Sasuke siguiéndolo.

-**pretendía que tú la conquistaras… sé que la amas, Naruto.** –él paró en seco al escucharlo y Sasuke rio de satisfacción. **–lo supe por tu forma de hablar de ella… y me di cuenta que cometí un error al ser el novio de Hinata.**–recalcó

**-¿lo sabías?…**-dijo y Sasuke se puso frente a él.

**-perdóname Naruto… yo nunca quise hacerle daño pero…**

**-¿por qué?** –lo interrumpió. **–dime por qué aceptaste ser su novio y quiero la verdad Sasuke.**–le reclamó. Naruto estaba irreconocible y Sasuke suspiró, claramente necesitaría más de 5 minutos para poner explicar todo.

**-yo… al principio no iba a aceptar pero Carín me mintió diciendo que Sakura estaba con Sai. Yo me enamoré de Sakura y eso me destrozó. Quise olvidarla y Hinata se convirtió en mi salida, así que, acepté ser su novio. El primer mes fue lindo, la pase bien con ella, pero después supe de la mentira de Carín y me fui acercando a Sakura…**

**-y desde ahí fue que empezaste a ausentarte y a alejarte de Hinata.**–le interrumpió y Sasuke asintió

**-iba a cortar con ella pero… me dijo que yo era como una luz para ella, y no pude hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Hinata y decidí darte más tiempo con ella para que…**

**-para que ella se desilusionara de ti y me vea como su apoyo.** –le interrumpió y luego suspiró. **–no fue una buena maniobra Sasuke… no debiste jugar con sus sentimientos así.**–le reprochó más calmado.

**-lo sé. ¿Crees que no pensé en eso?... pero sé que estarías ahí para ella y que no la dejarías sola… como yo lo hice, y no me equivoqué.** –se pasó la mano por su pelo azabache.** –me voy del país Naruto.** –le confesó y Naruto lo miró sorprendiéndose por sus palabras. **–empezaré una nueva vida con Sakura. Nos vamos mañana temprano, y… espero que te vaya bien con Hinata.** –le dijo mirando hacia Hinata que estaba riendo y apoyando a Lee en ese momento. **–Ella es grandiosa, y por favor...** –miró a Naruto. **–haz que me olvide. Yo sólo soy un mal recuerdo para ella.**

**-¿por qué no te despides de ella?... dile la verd…** -se interrumpió él mismo al ver la mirada de Sasuke. **–ohh, creo que ya te entendí, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo te irás?**–preguntó mientras se volteaba para mirar a Hinata.

**-aún no lo sé… ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos. Sakura lo planea todo y dice que quiere darme una sorpresa o un castigo.**–sonrió nerviosamente.

**-¿Cómo lograste que te perdone?**–estaba curioso.

**-Hinata lo hizo.** –reconoció. **–antes de irse le dijo que en verdad yo la amaba y que no me dejara ir… Sakura tomó su consejo y me perdonó pero, antes de eso gritó a todo pulmón para desahogarse y me sentí tan…**

**-¿estúpido, egoísta… una basura?**–lo interrumpió Naruto sonriendo. Sin darse cuenta había perdonado a su amigo. Sasuke lo notó y también sonrió. Naruto nunca guardaba rencor.

**-ok, ok… diviértete mientras puedas… -**suspiró. **– ¿sabes?...te extrañaré, siempre sabías como sacarme de quicio o burlarte cuando yo quería humillarte. Aún no entiendo cómo lo hacías. Extrañaré tus locuras… Dobe.**

**-lo mismo digo teme… te extrañaré mucho.**–reconoció. Vio que Sasuke estaba pensativo.

**-¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?**–le dijo y Naruto pensó por un momento

...

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_  
><em>En una escuela primaria de las instalaciones de Konoha… un chico azabache era socorrido por un rubio oji-azul. Él era maltratado por unos brabucones pero su hermano mayor le aconsejó que nunca se dejara maltratar por los demás… y al recordar esas palabras decidió ser valiente y enfrentarse a ellos y a ayudar a su "salvador".<em>

_Lograron derrotarlos y ambos niños se sentaron uno al lado del otro respirando con mucho dificultad._

_**-eres muy bueno peleando.** –dijo el peli-rubio_

_**-tú también lo eres.** –respondió. **–me llamo Sasuke Huchija.** –le extendió la mano_

_**-Naruto Uzumaki.** –dijo el rubio y correspondió el gesto del azabache._

_**-gracias por ayudarme… hermano.** –con esas palabras sorprendió al rubio pues, él había "perdido" a sus padres y nunca había conocido a un hermano. Tan sólo era un niño de 10 años y él destino le había arrebatado a su familia. Rió porque tendría una familia, otra vez._

_**-¿por qué me dices hermano… si no somos familia?** –pregunto con curiosidad_

_**-tengo un hermano mayor y él me dijo que si un niño me ayuda en un aprieto es porque estaba destinado a ser un hermano para mí… yo lo respeto mucho, y le creí. Por eso te llamo hermano aunque no seamos familia.** –le contestó. Naruto no pudo evitar reír zorrunamente._

_**-gracias… hermano. ¿Sabes?, si hacemos un juramento de sangre podremos ser hermanos de sangre y no nos separaremos.** –dijo sonriendo. Sasuke lo miró y también sonrió y al poco tiempo ya estaba jurando ser hermanos con un pequeño corte que se hicieron en la mano. Juntaron sus manos y así se completó el juramento…_

_**-"prometo ser tu hermano. Seremos hermanos para siempre"** repitieron los dos._  
><em>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤...<em>

**-sí. La recuerdo.** –afirmó Naruto.

**-pues entonces… sabes que volveré… y nunca dejaremos de ser hermanos.** –le extendió una mano y Naruto la tomó.

**-¡exacto!... pase lo que pase… seremos familia de sangre.** –se abrazaron y después Sasuke se fue. Naruto volvió con los demás y lo miraron extrañados pues… ¡él sonreía como nunca lo había hecho! Estaba muy feliz. Primero besó a su único amor y ahora arregló las cosas con su inexpresivo amigo Sasuke. Ese día era para recordar.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Continuará❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

¿No estuvo bueno el capítulo?... yo lo disfruté jejejejeje. Les advierto que las cosas ya estám empezando a tomar forma en esta historia naruhineros. Hinata desde ahora puede verse confundida y muy pensativa... ¿no se han preguntado el por qué una empresa tan buena y reconocida como la empresa Uzumaki está en tan serios problemas?... ¿no les da curiosidad?, ¿qué hará Hinata cuando se entere del viaje sin regreso de Naruto? ¿se iría con él?, ¿impediría que se fuera?... uummm,... sólo hay algo que decir, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NARUHINEROS!

***´¨)**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: Atada y Atadalove...**

**...**

**PD: Reviw = escritora feliz = actualizar.**

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Me regalan un Reviw❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤


	6. ¿Tendrá razón Ino?

**Hola naruhineros... perdón por la taradansa, no tengo excuso alguna. Gommen. Bueno, hoy les deleitaré con otro capítulo de esta alocada historia de amor y amistad... espero que sea de su agrado y que sepan comprenderla en su totalidad pero si tienen dudas no olviden postearla y las explicaré en el siguiente capítulo...  
>Los dejo con el capi::: <strong>

**Anteriormente: **

_-sí. La recuerdo. –afirmó_  
><em>-pues entonces… sabes que volveré… y nunca dejaremos de ser hermanos. –le extendió una mano y Naruto la tomó.<em>  
><em>-¡exacto!... pase lo que pase… seremos familia de sangre. –se abrazaron y después Sasuke se fue. Naruto volvió con los demás y lo miraron extrañados pues… ¡él sonreía como nunca lo había hecho! Estaba muy feliz. Primero besó a su único amor y ahora arregló las cosas con su inexpresivo amigo Sasuke. Ese día era para recordar.<em>

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo VI**

**...**

**...**

Dos días han pasado después de la fiesta en la playa y ella disfrutó cada instante con su mejor amigo Naruto, que no la dejaba sola. Pero ella se sentía extraña cada vez que lo veía a los ojos. ¿Amor?... no eso no era la palabra que buscaba, ¿cómo podría amar a su mejor amigo si estaba dolida por lo de Sasuke?... bueno, no estaba tan dolida, era como si eso no le afectara… sólo era un mal recuerdo pero nada más… se preguntaba si en verdad estaba enamorada de Sasuke o sólo era un capricho al saber que él era un hombre muy codiciado y muy guapo… no, no era eso. Ella se enamoró de Sasuke por su forma de ser. Por alguna razón le atraía lo inexpresivo que solía ser, la hacía querer averiguar que lo motivaba. Una curiosidad la inundaba y eso la llevó a quererlo. Pero sólo era eso, ¿curiosidad? Mientras que por Naruto empezaba a sentir cosas que no sabía cómo expresarlas. Se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía, tartamudeaba cuando él la miraba a los ojos y se perdía en sus hermosos ojos azul cielo que poseía. ¿Enamorada?... quizás. Su corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo pensarlo y ahora estaba preocupada por él, debía ser amor pero… ¿cómo comprobarlo?

**-Estoy tan confundida.** –Decía Hinata recostada en su cama. Ino le había dicho que esa "amistad" que compartía con él se convertiría en algo más y… no se equivocó. Ino, Tenten y ella habían tenido una "reunión" la noche anterior y hablaron de sus parejas…  
>Lo malo es que Hinata ya no tenía pareja y sólo se limitaba a escuchar a sus amigas hablar. Tenten era la más tímida al hablar de Neji e Ino necesitaba que la detuviesen porque cuando hablaba de Sai no paraba de alagarlo.<br>La primera en irse a dormir fue Tenten y Hinata se quedó pensando en la terraza.  
>Ino la sorprendió y le habló de cosas que hicieron que se sonrojara…<p>

...

...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤  
><strong>-¿Qué sientes por Naruto, Hinata?<strong> –Le pregunto agarrándola desprevenida. Hinata había hablado de lo bien que la pasaba con Naruto y lo bien que se sentía a su lado que no se percató que sus amigas la veían sonriendo y adivinando sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Pero Ino quería hacérselo entender.

**-¿L-lo que siento por Naruto?** –La verdad era que ni ella sabía lo que sentía en ese momento.

**-Sí. ¿Qué sientes por él?** –Hinata la miró un poco confundida. **–Deduzco que estás enamorada de él. Tu forma de hablar te delata, Hinata. Presiento que esa amistad que tienes con él, se convertirá en amor muy pronto.** -dijo Ino y hinata se quedó boquiabierta mientras la miraba.

**-Yo… bueno él es una persona importante para mí pero… dudo estar enamorada de él.** –Dijo y miró el oscuro cielo

**-Entonces te mientes a ti misma. No quieres pasar lo que pasaste con Sasuke y ahora te encierras. Debes darte una oportunidad y verás que puedes volver a ser feliz y quizás… no, quizás no. Estoy segura de que te sentirás la más dichosa de todas cuando te des cuenta de tus sentimientos. Solo espero que no sea tarde, Hinata.** –Le dijo y se fue a dormir dejando a Hinata muy pensativa.

**-¿Enamorada de Naruto?** –Se repitió ella sin darle mente a aquellas palabras que salían de su boca como palabras vacías. **–El amor no se inventó para mí.** –Suspiró y puso su mano en sus labios… se sonrojó. **–Él… me besó. Y eso fue…**

**-Hinata, ven a dormir ya… es muy tarde.** –La interrumpió Ino al acostarse. Hinata entró resignada y se acostó pensando en cómo averiguar si Naruto le gustaba.  
>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤...<p>

...

Desde que las chicas se fueron, ella había estado pensando en cómo comprobarlo. Su padre se había ido muy temprano a trabajar y ella estaba sola en la casa, otra vez.  
>Su hermana menor estaba de viaje, su primo trabajaba con su padre y madre. Y ella… estaba sola con los sirvientes. Como siempre.<p>

**-Papá.** –susurró al recordar cómo se puso al saber lo de Sasuke. Su padre, Hiashi, no le simpatizaba Sasuke. De hecho, le había dicho que no duraría mucho con él, pero le permitió salir con Sasuke en público.

Al enterarse que él la engañaba juró matarlo por hacerle eso a una Hyuga… ¿cómo se atrevió a utilizar a su hija de esa manera?, lo acabaría pero no lo hizo. Hinata lloraba frente a él y le pedía que lo perdonara, que él no tenía la culpa… que la que falló fue ella por no comprenderlo del todo como él "lo merecía". Su padre le hizo caso y no le armó un escándalo que, de seguro, hundiría a los Huchija en la ruina. Hiashi era un hombre muy poderoso e inteligente. Lo que prometía, lo cumplía.

Hinata salió a dar un paseo por las calles. Llevó una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol y caminó hasta un lindo parque. Se sentó bajo una rica sombra.

**-Naruto.** –susurró. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Recordó muchos momentos vividos con él pero en especial, recordó el día que él le había salvado la vida.

...

...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤  
>"Hinata lloraba incansablemente en un solitario callejón sin salida. Pasó media hora y empezaba a llover. Su padre le había dicho cosas muy horribles para su corta edad… <em>"eres una deshonra para la familia… no mereces el apellido Hyuga… tú no eres mi hija".<em> Esas palabras le dieron duro a su pobre corazón. Corrió al salir de ese callejón sin salida, corrió sin rumbo alguno mientras la lluvia se llevaba sus lágrimas.  
>De tanto correr calló y rodó por una pendiente hasta caer en un fuerte río. <em>"¿moriré?" <em>pensó mientras trataba de subir a la superficie. Ella se ahogaba  
>La corriente era muy fuerte y sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban hasta que la agarraron y la sacaron del río.<p>

**-Vamos… ¡tú puedes linda! Abre los ojos.** –Decía una y otra vez la voz de un niño a su lado. El apretaba su pecho con las manos y le daba respiración boca a boca hasta que ella tosió y dejó salir toda el agua que había bebido mientras estaba tratando de respirar bajo el agua. Ella estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado pero se acordó de hablar.

**-G-Gracia.** –pudo pronunciar y el niño le regaló una sonrisa.

**-Tuviste suerte que se me hizo tarde para ir a mi casa o de lo contrario hubieras muerto ahogada. ¿Por qué corrías así… llorando? Una niña como tú se ve más hermosa al sonreír.** –La ruborizó y ella se quedó observándolo por un momento… él era muy lindo y sus ojos era lo mejor que había visto.

**-Y-yo… escapé de casa… soy un estorbo para mi padre.** –Le confesó y el niño la cargó. ¡Qué fuerte era!

**-¿Eres Hinata, cierto?** –Ella se sorprendió… ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

**-S-sí.** –Contestó y estornudó. **-¿C-cómo l-lo sabes?**

**-Es que desde hace un rato te han estado buscando. Es un hombre alto con larga cabellera castaña,… tiene un aspecto muy serio pero se veía muy preocupado.** –Le dijo mientras la llevaba en sus brazos.

**-¿M-mi padre m-me busca?** –No podía creerlo… quizás estaba soñando

**-¿Es tú padre?... ya veo el parecido.** –La miró y sonrió. **–Tus ojos son hermosos, los de tu padre dan miedo.** –La hizo reír. **–¿Vez…? No me equivoqué, eres hermosa al reír.** –Le aclaró y ella se ruborizó

**-¿C-cómo te l-llamas?... yo soy Hinata Hyuga.**

**-Naruto Namikaze. Pero me gusta más el apellido de mi madre… Uzumaki.** –La bajó y ella quedó frente a él.

**-Gracias Naruto… por salvarme la vida.**

**-No es nada Hinata… mira.** –Lo volteó y ella vio a su padre sentado en una banca. **–Él es el que te ha estado buscando. Ve,… sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, recuerda que son familia… yo perdí a la mía pero el destino me la devolvió y gané un hermano. Tu padre te ama, sino fuera así, no te buscaría.** –dijo sonriendo y ella lo miró.

**-Muchas gracias. Espero volver a verte otra vez, Naruto.** –Le puso las manos en sus hombros y se inclinó hacia él para depositar un beso en su mejilla y ambos se sonrojaron. Pero más el rubio.

**-¡Tenlo por seguro dattebayo!** –Exclamó y Hinata se fue con su padre… Naruto vio la escena con alegría y al ver que el hombre abrazaba a su hija y se fueron con una sonrisa, decidió retornar su camino. **–Salvé a un ángel… un lindo ángel.** –Dijo y se fue corriendo a su casa."  
>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤...<p>

...

...

Hinata volvió a suspirar… y de repente su celular sonó arrebatándola de sus pensamientos.

**-Hola.** –contestó sin mirar el número.

**_-"Hola Hinata… ¿dónde estás?... pasé por tu casa y no estabas". _**–Le dijo una voz que hizo que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora… "es él" dijo mentalmente.

**-N-Naruto… y-yo pues… e-estoy en un parque d-disfrutando el día perfecto.** –Respondió con nerviosismo. ¿Otra vez volvía a tartamudear con él?

**_-"Ok… ¿te puedo ir a buscar?. Hoy salí muy temprano y no tengo mucho que hacer… ¡claro!, si no tienes planes"._**–Ella estaba más nerviosa

**-N-no hay p-problema N-Naruto… estoy en mi p-parque favorito.** –Le dijo y suspiró.

**_-"Ok… entonces espérame. Llegaré en 5 minutos"._Bien**. –colgó.

**–Naruto.** –Susurró sin darse cuenta y se vio descubierta. Podría ser cierto lo que Ino decía… ella estaba enamorada o era sólo su imaginación.  
>Definitivamente tenía que comprobarlo, pero… ¿Cómo lo haría?<p>

Minutos después, Naruto llegó y la vio de espaldas sentada bajo una sombra… ¡era hermosa! Sintió que el tiempo se detenía y una brisa trajo consigo hojas, eso hizo verla más linda y su pelo jugaba en el aire… su largo pelo azulado lo hipnotizaba. Hermosa… eso la describía.  
>Le tapó los ojos y ella, instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la cara para hacer contacto con aquellas manos que le impedían la vista.<p>

**-H-hola… N-Naruto.** –él era inconfundible. Era el único que llevaba un anillo con el símbolo de la hoja impreso.

**-Aun no entiendo cómo lo haces Hinata.** –Se sentó a su lado. **–Siempre sabes que soy yo.** –La miró y ella estaba con la cara agachada y jugando con sus dedos, ¿desde cuándo hacía eso con Naruto?

**-B-bueno… es que ya c-conozco tus m-manos N-Naruto.** –le dijo y él rió.

**-En eso tienes razón… ¿por qué estabas aquí, Hinata?**

**-Me g-gusta este l-lugar… me trae r-recuerdos.** –Le confesó y él admiró el paisaje.

Era hermoso el lugar, el aire estaba fresco, al ambiente era el adecuado, las sombras de los árboles le daban un toque delicado al lugar y Hinata… ella le daba la belleza.

**-¿Te apetece comer un helado?** –Le preguntó y ella asintió. Fue a la heladería y un rato después, se acerca Ino sorprendiendo a Hinata.

**-¿Hinata?... wow ¡pero que lindura!** –La elogió haciéndola enrojecerse. **-¿Por qué estás sola amiga?** –Se sentó con ella

**-Hola Ino… no estoy sola. Naruto me acompaña. Fue a comprar unos helados.** –Le aclaró y ella le sonrió

**-Me huele a romance… ¿lo has pensado?** –Su curiosidad era inevitable

**-Sí, y mucho. No creo estar enamorada.** –Se sintió vacía al decir esas palabras. Lo había pensado mucho y ahora… era el momento de comprobarlo. **–Y-yo… no sé qué pensar.** –le confesó con un leve sonrojo.

**-Pues yo sí. Y mi respuesta es que estás enamorada**.

**-¿Por qué estás tan segura?** –la miró

**-Bueno… tienes un brillo en los ojos cuando hablas de él. Eres mucho más feliz que antes. Suspiras mucho. Últimamente estás en las nubes y, en la "reunión" que teníamos en tu casa parecía que soñabas con Naruto porque lo mencionaste mientras dormías.** –Hinata se sorprendió, y no supo que decir.** -¿Sabes?... haz conocido a Naruto desde niña y siempre ha estado para ti y tú para él. Ha cancelado asuntos importantes de la empresa sólo para estar contigo, y no te lo reprocho. Él es un joven profesional de 21 años y cada vez que nos juntamos para hablar entre "compañeros" no deja de hablar de ti y de lo bien que se la pasa contigo y cuando lo hace, se le ve el mismo brillo que tú tienes al hablar de él. Yo estoy segura de que estás enamorada y que él te corresponderá.** –Vio que Naruto se acercaba.** –Dile lo que sientes y no te reprimas pero tampoco tartamudees mucho.** –La hizo bajar la mirada… **-Nos vemos luego Hinata.** –Le besó en la mejilla y se fue pero antes saludó a Naruto que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellas con dos helados.

**-¿Por qué no se quedó Ino?**

**-Tenía unos asuntos y sólo me vio de casualidad y me saludó.**

**-Ok… toma, es tu favorito.** –Le dio el helado

**-Gracias…** -tomó el helado y lo probó, suspiró al hacerlo y Naruto rió a sus adentros. **-¿Puedo h-hacerte una p-pregunta Naruto?**

**-¡Claro!... dime.**

**-¿Qué piensas de mí?** –Naruto se sorprendió pues, no esperaba esa pregunta. **–Bueno… es que tengo curiosidad por saber que piensan los demás de…**

**-Eres amable.** –le interrumpió pues vio lo nerviosa que estaba. **–Eres linda, de hecho, no he visto a otra más bonita que tú.** –Hinata se volvió a ruborizar.** –Eres divertida, tienes compañerismo, responsabilidad, una forma de ser encantadora y cautivadora… posees una gran fuerza de voluntad y recientemente vi que también posees madurez.** –ella se sorprendió y lo miró, él estaba sonriendo.

**-¿Madura?... ¿soy madura?** –Preguntó sin poderlo creer.

**-Sí. Pude notarlo con aquel asunto… otra en tu lugar le hubiese hecho un escándalo o hubiera arrastrado a Sakura por todo el piso, si ella se dejaba hacer. Pero tú… lo enfrentaste dignamente y saliste con tu orgullo intacto. Eso me sorprendió y mucho.** –Le confesó y miró al cielo.

**-¿S-sabes en dónde él está?** –Preguntó nerviosa. No había pensado en Sasuke por todo estos días y ahora que lo pensaba notó que no lo había visto desde aquel día.

**-¿Segura que quieres saber?** –Ella asintió. **–Él está bien.** –Suspiró. **–Decidió empezar de nuevo con Sakura y se mudó con ella fuera del país.** –Le dijo y ella suspiró pesadamente. **–No quiso despedirse de ti porque no quería causarte más dolor y te agradece por lo de Sakura.** –Le confesó y ella, al igual que Naruto, miró el cielo, tan hermoso como los ojos de Naruto.

**-Creo que también es hora de que yo empiece otra vez pero… ahora no sé qué pensar.** –Le confesó y él la miró con una ceja levantada.

**-Sé que pronto lo sabrás. Vamos. Tu madre me llamó porque pensaba que estabas conmigo y me dijo que tiene algo importante que decirte… te llevaré.** –Ambos se pararon y se montaron en la ninja.

Hinata no tuvo más opción que abrazarlo al montarse y eso la estremeció. No podía darle crédito a sus emociones con respecto a Naruto, él no la trata como su enamorada, no la pretende ni se le insinúa, más bien la trata como… su amiga, su mejor amiga. Eso le dolía y no quería admitirlo.

Al llegar a la casa Hinata bajó de la ninja y el celular de Naruto sonó. Miró el número y frunció el ceño.  
>Hinata lo observaba, lo vio tan ¿reluciente?, wow… es que se veía tan bien bajo la luz del sol que no evitó mirarlo y quedarse así.<p>

**-Gracias por traerme N-Naruto.** –le dijo casi inaudible pero Naruto la escuchó. ¡Qué buen oído!

**-No hay problema, fue un placer. Pero tengo que irme. Odio cuando disfruto mi día libre y me llaman desde la empresa. Siento mucho no poner quedarme Hinata, pero esto es muy importante.** –le dijo al desmontarse y se acercó a ella.

**-No importa. Yo te agradezco que saques tiempo para mí.** –le dijo sonriendo pero al ver que él se acercaba más se puso muy nerviosa. Después se vio en los brazos de Naruto. Él la abrazaba y ella correspondió. Su corazón estaba descontrolado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Él olía muy bien y reconoció el perfume: _1200 °C,_ un perfume exquisito que ella la había regalado por su cumpleaños hace más de dos años. Sonrió. Él todavía lo conservaba.  
>Él se separó de ella y besó su mejilla. Eso era normar entre ellos para la despedida pero Hinata se sonrojó aún más.<p>

**-Nos vemos luego Hinata.** –se montó en la ninja y antes de ponerse el casco le sonrió. Hinata quedó nockeada ante esa sonrisa y se recuperó al oír que Naruto se alejaba. Suspiró.

**-parece que Ino tiene mucha razón.**–se dijo para sí en un susurro y entró a su casa.

...

...

Naruto llegó a la empresa y lo recibió Benjamín, el encargado de contabilidad.

-**Seños Namikaze, su padre le solicita en su oficina. Tiene que hablar con usted sobre el viaje.** –le informó y Naruto suspiró. Ya se lo esperaba.

**-Ok**. –dijo y se fue. Benjamín rió a sus adentros.

**-El viaje se adelantó. Plan uno completado. Ahora sólo falta sacarlo del país.** –susurró y emprendió el camino a su oficina pero chocó con Shikamaru. **_–"rallos, siempre me topo con él" _**–pensó un poco frustrado. En cambio Shikamaru lo veía seriamente. En sus manos tenía unos papeles importantes de contabilidad que el mismo Benjamín le había dado.

**-Pensé que estaba de camino a tu casa. ¿por qué regresaste?** –le preguntó y Benjamín palideció. Vio en los ojos de Shikamaru algo de reproche y supo que él no confiaba en su palabra.

**-Minato me hizo llamar. Al parecer…** -dudó en hablar. La mirada de Shikamaru se intensificó.

-**Sé lo del viaje. Y he estado todo este tiempo con Minato, ¿qué hacías realmente?... y ¿por qué Naruto está aquí?** –le interrogó. Benjamín no supo responder y el celular de Shikamaru sonó. Vio la pantalla y abrió el nuevo mansaje: _"te necesito en mi oficina Shikamaru. Atte. : Minato."_Resopló. Lo salvó la campana.** –me tengo que ir. Esta conversación no ha terminado, ok.** –le dijo dándole la espaldas. Benjamín se permitió respirar. Casi lo descubren.

**-Tengo que cuidarme más.** –dijo y retornó su camino. A partir de mañana las cosas cambiarán y mucho.

...

...

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Continuará❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

**...**

**...**

**Bueno... hasta aquí los dejo y los dejo con las dudas... hoy no habrá interrogante... haganlo ustedes, sé que tienen muchas dudas...  
>bueno hasta la próxima naruhineros<strong>

PD: las faltas ortográficas son gratis...

PD2: perdó por lo corto del capi... jejeje

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: Atada y Atadalove...

...

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Me regalan un Reviw❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**


	7. ¡Yo lo amo!  Partida inevitable

Hola naruhineros... Primeramente me disculpo por la tardanza.

Mi internet se murió y lo revivieron ayer... duré casi tres semanas sin internet y eso es perturbador y muy doloroso.

Espero me perdonen la espera... :P

desde aquí en adelante sus dudas estarán aclarándose pues los secretos saldrán a la luz y no se imaginan quién es el que está causando todo... se llevarán una sorpresa grande jejejeje... en fin, el siguiente capítulo está corto pero con una intriga fuerte y un suspenso triste entre los protas... adelanté demaciado. Como sea: aquí el capi:::

..

...

...

**Anteriormente:**  
>-Sé lo del viaje. Y ha estado todo este tiempo con Minato, ¿qué hacía realmente?... y ¿por qué Naruto está aquí? –le interrogó. Benjamín no supo responder y el celular de Shikamaru sonó. Vio la pantalla y abrió el nuevo mansaje: "te necesito en mi oficina Shikamaru. Atte. : Minato." Resopló. Lo salvó la campana. –me tengo que ir. Esta conversación no ha terminado, ok. –le dijo dándole la espaldas. Benjamín se permitió respirar. Casi lo descubren.<br>-Tengo que cuidarme más. –dijo y retornó su camino. A partir de mañana las cosas cambiarán y mucho.

...

...

...

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Capítulo VII❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Al amanecer, Hinata se había levantado con un mal presentimiento. Sus padres decidieron organizar un viaje familiar y ella decidió ir. Mientras preparaba las cosas que se iban a llevar recibió un mensaje de Naruto en donde le avisaba que quizás no podrían verse en la tarde como habían quedado pues, tenía algo importante que atender en la empresa y no se pudo posponer. Ella lo entendió y le agradeció todo lo que hizo por ella. Una hora después, ella disfrutaba del aire fresco del campo. Era un lugar hermoso lleno de vida. Las flores estaban en su máximo esplendor y rodeaban la casa de madera en donde se hospedaban.  
>Ella estaba muy ilusionada y suspiraba al sentir el fresco aire tocar sus mejillas. Salió corriendo para disfrutar el sol de la mañana y se acostó en el césped y cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy feliz.<br>Por otro lado… Hiashi se dirigió a la ventana para ver el paisaje, pero se encontró a su hija recostada en el césped a unos metros de distancia. Hiashi salió de la casa y con una sonrisa se acercó a su hija sentándose a su lado.

**-Hinata… ¿te preocupa algo?** –Ella lo miró un poco confundida.

**-¿Por qué lo dices papá?** –Se sentó y Hiashi miró al cielo.

**-Antes de irnos no dejabas de dar vueltas y en el coche mirabas mucho por la ventana… tu madre está preocupada y yo también.** -Hinata suspiró.

**-Bueno… veo que no les puedo ocultar nada.** –Bajó la mirada triste. **–Papá… ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorada de una persona en quien jamás imaginaste que te enamorarías?** –El padre la miró con una ceja levantada.

**-Interesante pregunta.** –se puso la mano en el mentón.** –No sé cómo respondértela pero… te diré cómo tu madre y yo empezamos nuestra relación como novios...** –Hinata lo miró. **–Era una tarde muy fría de Diciembre… tu abuelo organizó un baile de primavera. Yo era muy joven, apenas tenía 16 años y era mi primer baile. Se supone que debí invitar a una chica pero… todas me consideraban demasiado serio y sin sentimientos.** –Rió al recordar lo viejos tiempo. **–Pero tu madre… ella es increíble. Tenía 15 años en ese entonces y era una gran amiga. Estaba para apoyarme e incluso me daba buenos consejos para tener citas. Unas horas antes del baile ella tuvo que irse de improvisto y yo invité a su amiga que, extrañamente, aceptó ir conmigo. Pero en el baile… me dijo que tu madre se iba lejos porque aceptó una beca. Yo no lo podía creer y agregó que sólo yo podía detenerla por 2 razones.** –Suspiró. **–La primera era que ella tenía la opción de estudiar aquí y decidió irse y la segunda era que me amaba desde que nos conocimos y nunca me fijé en ella. Salí corriendo a buscarla pero… ya se había ido. En ese momento no sabía si sentía amor o amistad por ella pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo más la extrañaba. Suspiraba su nombre, soñaba con ella y en la escuela me veía más serio de lo normal. Ella me hacía falta y cuando lo admití me di cuenta de que la amaba y que no podía estar sin ella mucho más tiempo. Decidí ir tras ella meses después. Supe que se había ido a España y la encontré en un parque… escribiendo. Al verla, sentí que mi corazón se volvía loco, ¡por fin la había encontrado! Y cuando la llamé…**

...

...

...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

En un hermoso parque de España, una japonesa con largo pelo azulado se encontraba escribiendo…

**-¡Hinamory!** –La llamaron y ella se sobresaltó.** –Hinamory.** –Susurró. Ella conocía muy bien esa voz y se puso de pie. La persona que la llamaba se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó… ella estaba en shock

**-H-Hiashi… ¿q-qué haces aquí?** –Dijo sin verlo pues, ya sabía que era él.

-**Vine por ti… me haces falta hina.** –Le confesó

**-F-falta… p-pero Hiashi, tú a mí no me necesitabas mucho… ¿o es que hacía falta para que yo te de consejos?** –De sus ojos salió una lágrima y le calló en el brazo a Hiashi.

**-Hina… sé que me amas.** –Le confesó y ella abrió los ojos como platos. Hiashi la volteó para quedar frente a frente. **–¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?** –Le reclamó pero no estaba furioso.

**-Yo…** -Bajó la mirada.** –Tú nunca te fijarías en mí… siempre estuviste tratando de conquistar a las populares de gran prestigio y pidiéndome consejos… yo no quería arruinar la amistad que teníamos.** –Le confesó con tristeza.

**-Hinamory.** –le levantó la cara con su mano. **-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?** –Ella vio tristeza en sus ojos perlas. Nunca lo había visto así… triste, casi al borde del llanto, pero ¿por qué?

**-Yo… p-perdonam…** –No pudo terminar porque él la sorprendió con un beso. La abrazó fuerte y ella no se lo podía creer. Correspondió el beso y puso sus manos en el pecho de Hiashi, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, tenía un puñado de nuevas sensaciones. El momento de separarse llegó y él apoyó su frente en la frente de ella.

**-Te necesito a mi lado hina. Yo… te amo.** –Le acarició el pelo y ella lloraba de la emoción. **–No llores.**

**-M-mientes…** -Se apartó de él dando unos pasos atrás y él se sorprendió.** –Dime la verdad… ¿por qué estás aquí?** –Él la volvió a agarrar por la cintura y la apegó a él.

**-Desde que te fuiste me has hecho mucha falta. Me di cuenta que te necesitaba a mi lado, y… ¡¿crees que miento? Me conoces hina.** –Ella bajó la mirada pero él se la volvió a subir. **–Sabes que no miento. Yo te amo.** –La besó y ella correspondió con intensidad; también lo amaba.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

...

**-Wow papá… ¡que romántico!** –Exclamó Hinata al terminar de escuchar a su padre. **–Pero ¿sabes? Con esa historia respondiste mi pregunta papá.** –El padre la miró con sorpresa. **–Ahora sé que estoy enamorada porque, al igual que tú, yo lo necesito a mi lado… ¡lo amo papá!** –gritó y se puso de pié. El padre también se paró y ambos se abrazaron.

**-Me alegra que mi experiencia te haya servido mi pequeña… ¿Quién es el afortunado?** –Ella se sonrojó.

**-B-bueno.** –Se separó de él.** –Es N-Naruto papá.** –Le confesó y, para la sorpresa de Hinata, Hiashi sonrió.

**-¡Por fin!** –exclamó. Hinata abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

**-¿T-te alegra papá?** -Estaba casi al caerse de la sorpresa...

**-No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que estás enamorada de él. Tu madre estará feliz.** –Abrazó nuevamente a su hija, la besó en la frente y luego se fue.

Hinata no se lo podía creer… ¿su padre estaba más feliz que ella?, ese momento lo atesoraría y se encargaría de no olvidarlo jamás.  
>Horas más tarde… Hiashi estaba hablando por teléfono con un socio y amigo de éste.<p>

**-Perfecto… mañana intervienes y no lo dejes ir. Lo quiero acá…. No te preocupes, el negocio ya está hecho…. Sólo quería dar una lección a alguien y aparentemente, lo logré… bien. Sólo trata de intervenirlo antes que se valla ¿OK?... gracias, Benjamín** –colgó. Hiashi mostraba una gran felicidad y disfrutó el día junto a su familia.

Más tarde Hinata fue a ducharse al río cercano del cual tiene muchos recuerdos; recuerdos que la hacían reír cuando se bañaba con su abuela, su primo Neji y su hermana Hanabi. Todos se duchaban disfrutando del agua y la frescura que le ofrecía.  
>Su madre, Hinamory, la observaba nadar desde la orilla y reía al ver a su hija tan feliz. Esa felicidad que Hinata reflejaba la hacía sentir la madre más afortunada de todas. Hiashi le había dicho sobre los sentimientos de Hinata y, al igual que él, se puso muy feliz; de hecho, lo vio venir. Naruto siempre se comportaba como todo un caballero con su hija y antes de que Hinata se enamorara de Sasuke, tuvo una muy agradable conversación con Naruto mientras Hinata se arreglaba.<p>

...

...

...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

Ding dong…

El timbre sonó y el ama de llaves fue a abrir.

**-Buenas noches.** –Baludó una voz masculina al entrar a la sala.

**-Buenas noches Naruto… que guapo estás.** –Le saludó Hinamory con un abrazo al recibirlo. Estaba sola en la sala, meditando.** –Siéntate. Hinata se está arreglando y sabes lo mucho que tarda.** –Le dijo y el aceptó sentarse a esperar. **–Naruto, quiero hablar francamente contigo.** –Él no se sorprendió, supo de qué quería hablar al verla a la cara. Él suspiró y le puso total atención.

**-Usted dirá. –**dijo indiferentemente.

**-Iré al grano… ¿te gusta mi hija Naruto?** –Ella observó su reacción, vio como el cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, pero lo más interesante que vio en él fue su risa.

**-No le mentiré al darle otra respuesta señora Hyuga...**

**-Hinamory.** –lo interrumpió

**-Hinamory.** –Corrigió. **–Le seré franco… no me gusta su hija, yo AMO a su hija. Pero se cuáles son mis limitaciones y las acepto. Sé que no podré ser más que su amigo.** –Miró las escaleras haciéndose una visión de ella. **–Ella no sabe ni sospecha lo que siento cada vez que la veo. Me ve como un amigo.** –Rectificó y Hinamory lo comprendió.

**-Me caes bien futuro yerno.** –Naruto alzó un eja y la miró sorprendido por lo dicho. **–Me haré la idea de que ustedes se aman, bueno, no será difícil pero me gusta pensar que mi hija tendrá a alguien que siempre estará cuando más lo necesite.** –Le tomó la mano.** –Tienes mi consentimiento Naruto.** –Le dijo con una sonrisa. **–Me agrada lo que sientes por ella y tengo fe en que, algún día, serás correspondido. Te lo aseguro y…**

**-¡Naruto!** –Ambos fijaron su vista en la persona que lo había llamado y Hinamory soltó su mano. **–Llegaste temprano.** –Bajó las escaleras como toda una princesa. Hinata era un sueño para Naruto.

**-Estás bellísima Hinata.** –Le dijo la madre al estar frente a ella y notó que Hinata veía a Naruto con un destello en sus ojos. Comprendió que sólo necesitaba tiempo para que su hija se enamorara del rubio y si lo estaba, entonces necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas.** –Los dejo solos chicos. Por cierto… diviértanse mucho y les aseguro que me ofenderé si llegan temprano.** –Les sonrió y desapareció de su vista.

Hinamory veía como se abrazaban desde una esquina y sonrió pues, ellos le recordaban a su juventud.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

...

**-Mi querida Hinata… por fin aceptaste tus sentimientos hacia Naruto.** –Dijo Hinamory mientras miraba el cielo. El azul era intenso. Después de unos minutos meditando, decidió estar con su familia en el río.

...

...

Naruto hablaba con su familia y todos se veían muy tristes… estaban en la sala hablando de negocios y de cómo iba evolucionando la empresa… Naruto se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su cuarto pensando lo que había pasado. A partir de mañana, no volvería a ver a Hinata y desaparecería sin despedirse de ella.

En la noche empezó a empacar y luego llamó a la mansión Hyuga, pero no estaban… recordó que Hinata le había dicho sobre el viaje familiar que tendría ese día con su familia y sonrió a medias con ironía. Sus padres habían llegado de su viaje hace varios días y con la noticia de su partida entristecieron… su hijo se iba a otro país y no sabían si lo volverían a ver. Jiraiya, por otro lado, se mostraba objetivo, si flaqueaba frente a su nieto sería más difícil dejarlo ir y, además, no quería que lo vieran triste pero ellos ya sabían lo devastado que estaba. De todos en la familia, los que más se han comprendido son: Naruto y su abuelo el pervertido. Han compartido mucho en la vida y se llevan muy bien. ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil dejar todo atrás?... Naruto había madurado, ya no era el imperativo adolecente que siempre se metía en problemas, ahora era un imperativo adulto que resolvía problemas en la empresa familiar. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso.

**-Mañana me espera un nuevo comienzo… lejos de aquí.** –Se dijo en un susurro después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y pensó en como lo tomaría Hinata cuando leyera el mensaje que le había mandado hace unos minutos. Ya había anochecido y él estaba recostado en su cama; no tenía sueño, no quería dormir… eso es lo que menos necesita ahora, dormir. ¿Cómo dormir sabiendo que mañana dejaría todo lo que conoce y ama atrás?, pensó en Hinata una vez más.** -Lo siento hina… pero ésta vez no podré estar contigo. Lamento no haberme despedido cuando tuve la oportunidad.** –Se reprochó. Muchas veces pudo decirle que se iba o que la amaba, pero prefirió callar. No quería verla sufrir por él pero… ¿qué clase de amigo no se despide de su "mejor amiga"?, él no era un cobarde pero se sentía como uno. ¿Acaso no le haría mayor dolor si se iba sin decirle nada?, él lo sabía… sabía que ella sufriría mucho y eso, no se lo perdonaría nunca. **-Ya no hay marcha atrás.** –Dijo sin ánimos y miró su reloj, las 2:15am y aún no tenía sueño, no podía dormir, y ¿cómo hacerlo si al amanecer le esperaba una vida desconocida y solitaria?

...

...  
>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Continuará❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤<p>

...

...

¿Sorprendidos?... ¿verdad que no se lo esperaban eh?... bueno, les aviso que el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco... pero no se desesperen please, llegará el momento, ahora: ¿naruto se irá?, ¿volverá a juntarse el naruhina?, si se vá ¿hinata lo seguiría? wow. y... esa se las dejo a ustedes... sé que están algo sorprendido por lo que leyeron... yo tambien, jejejejejeje LOL LOL LOL... en fin, espero que los hayan disfrutado al igual que YO...

_las faltas ortográficas son gratis... (copiado de kenniana-sempai)_

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Me regalan un Reviw❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

**...**

*´¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: **Atada y Atadalove...**


	8. Amor adios

Hola naruhineros... espero no haber tardado mucho jejeje... les quiero decir que el final se acerca dattebayo, bueno primero hay que arreglar algunas cosas y para los que no entendieron el roll de Benjamín, lo entenderan pronto, ya veran dattebayo... En fin, los dejo con el capítulo...  
>...<p>

...

...

**Anteriormente: **  
>-Mañana me espera un nuevo comienzo… lejos de aquí. –Se dijo en un susurro después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y pensó en como lo tomaría Hinata cuando leyera el mensaje que le había mandado hace unos minutos. Ya había anochecido y él estaba recostado en su cama; no tenía sueño, no quería dormir… eso es lo que menos necesita ahora, dormir. ¿Cómo dormir sabiendo que mañana dejaría todo lo que conoce y ama atrás?, pensó en Hinata una vez más. -Lo siento hina… pero ésta vez no podré estar contigo. Lamento no haberme despedido cuando tuve la oportunidad. –Se reprochó. Muchas veces pudo decirle que se iba o que la amaba, pero prefirió callar. No quería verla sufrir por él pero… ¿qué clase de amigo no se despide de su "mejor amiga"?, él no era un cobarde pero se sentía como uno. ¿Acaso no le haría mayor dolor si se iba sin decirle nada?, él lo sabía… sabía que ella sufriría mucho y eso, no se lo perdonaría nunca. -Ya no hay marcha atrás. –Dijo sin ánimos y miró su reloj, las 2:15am y aún no tenía sueño, no podía dormir, y ¿cómo hacerlo si al amanecer le esperaba una vida desconocida y solitaria?<p>

...

...

...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Capítulo VIII❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

...

**-Las ventas han bajado mucho. Necesitamos firmar el contrato con los Estados Unidos.** –Le reprochó un accionista.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con kenji, señor Uzumaki. Deberá adelantar los planes e ir mañana mismo a américa. La empresa está en crisis y no aguantará mucho tiempo sin ese negocio.** –Le propuso un accionista menor.

**-Muy bien kazuo, mañana a tercera hora viajaré y firmaré el contrato con los **–Dijo Naruto calmadamente y ofreciéndole una mirada confiable a los presentes. **–¡Shikamaru! Avísale a Benjamín que la salida se adelantó para mañana. Dile que prepare todo para mi llegada a América.** –Shikamaru asintió y salió de la junta con el permiso de Naruto. Los accionistas siguieron hablando sobre la empresa y sus nuevos cambios.

Las cosas no iban muy bien, por lo menos no cómo se tenían planeadas. Los accionistas y Naruto han estado hablando desde muy temprano en la mañana sobre los posibles cambios económicos de la empresa y, aparte de su propia preocupación, estaba más que decidido a hacer todo lo necesario para sacar a la empresa familiar adelante.  
>Shikamaru salió de la oficina con algo de preocupación, ayer estuvo revisando unos papeles en dónde confirmaba que la empresa estaba casi al borde de la quiebra y esta mañana averiguo que la empresa estaba en buen estado, entonces, ¿para qué el viaje a América? Había algo que no encajaba y estaba dispuesto a encontrar la verdad de todo el asunto.<p>

**-¡Benjamín!** –Exclamó Shikamaru al verlo tomar agua. **–Se adelantó el viaje.** –Le dijo al acercarse y notó un cambio en su expresión. **–Mañana Naruto saldrá para América y necesita que arregles todo para su llegada.**

**-Muy bien… ¿a qué hora sale el jefe?** –Se mostró muy interesado y menos sorprendido, pensaba Shikamaru al ver que no mostraba ni la más mínima oposición.

**-A tercera hora. Ahora mismo está en discusión el futuro de la empresa y él necesita tu colaboración.** –Le planteó y al ver que él asentía, se fue.  
>Benjamín tomó su móvil y marcó. Estaba algo nervioso pero tenía que informarle sobre el adelanto del viaje a su socio inicial.<p>

**-Hola, ya está. Mañana es el viaje a América… ¿Qué desea que haga?... ¿y él negocio, que pasará?... pero, ¿para qué es el viaje entonces?... ok. Veo que siempre consigues lo que quieres. Haré mi trabajo… sí señor. Confíe en mí.** –colgó y suspiró hondo. Mañana el plan se completaría.  
>Benjamín se apoyó en la pared para asimilar lo que tenía que hacer y no sintió los pasos atrás suyo.<p>

**-¿A quién le avisabas… Benjamín?** –Se sorprendió. Se giró lentamente y lo que vio no lo impresionó mucho.

**-Debí imaginármelo… siempre fuiste muy cauteloso, Shikamaru.** –El nombrado se encogió de hombros y Benjamín no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo que pensaba hacer y también sobre su socio y que el negocio ya estaba hecho. Minutos más tarde, Shikamaru estaba pensando su movimiento.

**-Cuenta conmigo.** –Le dijo con determinación. **–Vale la pena, a mi parecer pero… ¿por qué tu socio hace esto?** –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Quiere darle una lección a una persona. –Shikamaru sonrió. -¿Vas a ayudarme en el aeropuerto?

**-Sí. Cuenta conmigo. Pero hay que avisarle a Minato sobre esto, él debe de estar al tanto de todo.** –Benjamín asintió y se dieron las manos… mañana sería un día interesante y lleno de sorpresas.  
>La junta duró unas horas más y luego cada uno se fue a sus casas. Naruto estaba triste y pensaba en la reacción de su familia. Su padre no había ido a trabajar porque Naruto se encargaría de todo pero, ¿estaba listo para lo que viniera?, no lo sabía.<br>Al entrar a su caso vio que su familia estaba en la sala con los rostros decaídos. Al sentir que alguien entraba ellos levantaron la vista y vieron a Naruto. Se pararon de sus asientos y Kushina se acercó a Naruto con cara de tristeza.

-**Ya lo saben, ¿verdad?** –Dijo Naruto y vio que su padre asentía. La mamá lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro. ¿Cómo haría sin su amado hijo ahora?, le dolía su partida pero no se lo dijo, sabía que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande para no llorar frente a su familia.  
>Ambos se separaron y Kushina se limpió las lágrimas. Minato se acercó a su hijo y le tocó el hombro.<p>

**-Shikamaru me llamó hace un rato y me dijo del viaje. Me avisó que ya prepararon todo para tu partida mañana.** –Naruto bajó la mirada triste y su padre le palmeó la espalda.** –Vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar antes de tu partida.** –Le dijo y él asintió.  
>Todos se sentaron en círculos para hablar y Jiraiya suspiró. Había estado callado todo este tiempo pero la noticia lo había devastado.<p>

**-Naruto.** –Dijo Jiraiya llamando la atención de todos. **–Sé que lo sucedido te debe estar destrozando por dentro pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien**. –Le dijo tratando de darle ánimos pero no funcionó en absoluto. Naruto suspiró pero de repente no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, así que, decidió preparar todo para su partida.

**-Lo lamento pero, ahora no tengo ánimos para hablar. Si me disculpan me iré a mi habitación.** –Y con esas últimas palabras de fue dejando a todos algo sorprendidos por su reacción.

En la noche no podía dormir. Se la pasaba dando vueltas en su habitación. Su equipaje ya estaba listo, sus documentos por igual. Sólo restaba que saliera el sol para irse a su nueva vida lejos de todos y lejos de… Hinata.

**-Hinata.** –Susurró al mirar el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas.** –Perdóname… amor.** –suspiró y entristeció aún más. Se lamentaba no haberle dicho pero lo hecho, hacho está.  
><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**  
>A pesar de haber llegado muy tarde en la noche y soñolienta, Hinata no pudo evitar levantarse temprano. Tenía un mal presentimiento y le asustaba. Bajó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, pues, sus padres siempre se levantar temprano.<br>Para calmar los nervios que le producía esa sensación de preocupación, le dio vueltas varias veces al patio de su casa, y ¡valla que era grande!. Quedó exhausta por el ejercicio. Se dio un baño para refrescarse y luego se cambió. Suspiró al ver la foto que había enmarcado de Naruto. Le había pedido una copia de la que él tenía enmarcada en su habitación.

**-Hoy te diré lo que siento Naruto. Seré franca y si no sientes lo mismo por mí, te conquistaré.** –Se dijo segura de sí misma. Una llamada la sorprendió. Tomó su teléfono y contestó.

_-"Hinata… dime que estás de camino al aeropuerto". _–Le dijo Ino del otro lado de la línea.

**-¿Por qué debería ir Ino?**

_-"Hinata… hable con Shikamaru hace unos minutos y me contó que Naruto se iba del país y que no tenía fecha de regreso. Llamé a su casa y me lo confirmaron, pero lo peor es, que hace como una hora que se dirigió al aeropuerto. ¡Se va Hinata!, ¡se va y no vuelve!" _–Gritó Ino y Hinata no lo podía creer. ¿Por qué se la había ocultado?... colgó el teléfono y antes de marcar el número de Naruto vio que tenía llamadas perdidas y un nuevo mensaje.

**-Me llamó ayer y no me di cuenta. ¡Maldición!** –Gritó casi llorando. Buscó el mensaje y suspiró antes de leerlo.

**_"Te pido perdón por no mencionarte de mí partida antes pero no quería arruinar el hermoso momento compartido. El viaje que haré se debió de hacer hace más de dos semanas pero lo he pospuesto para estar contigo. Hoy no tuve otra opción. Hinata… sé que no es el mejor momento de la mejor manera pero… te amo. Siempre lo hecho, desde la primera vez que te vi al salvarte la vida. No te dije nada por miedo a tu rechazo y perder tu amistad. Te amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Espero que me perdones amor… Adiós… cariño."_**

Las lágrimas salieron de forma automática. ¿Todo este tiempo él ha estado enamorado de ella y no le dijo nada al respecto? Se dejó caer al suelo, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón estaba en una batalla emocional. Todos los recuerdo que vivió con Naruto afloraron y se detuvo en un recuerdo… Sasuke. Naruto la ayudó a conquistarlo y aun así seguía amándola…

**-Idiota.** –se dijo así misma al reconocer lo indiferente que fue al no darse cuenta de los sentimiento de Naruto. Estuvo mirando el suelo por unos minutos y como un destello se dio cuenta de que aún tenía tiempo de evitar que se fuera para siempre de su vida. Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con su padre. Él la observaba de manera rígida y eso no le daba una muy buena impresión…

**-¿Vas a impedir que se vaya del país?** –le preguntó para su sorpresa… ¿cómo lo sabía?. Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo pero él la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la cochera. Ella estaba sorprendida pero luego lo vio reírse y abrir el auto favorito de su padre. **–Te llevaré al aeropuerto… sube que se nos hace tarde.** –Le dijo y ella no vaciló y entró al auto. Salieron tan rápido como era permitido y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.  
>Sólo faltaba unos minutos para que saliera del país. Naruto estaba sentado esperando su vuelo. Se apoyó en sus piernas y se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Tenía que estar sereno y actuar con objetividad. No podía permitirse flaquear y abandonar todo de un minuto a otro, ¿cómo hacerlo?. Suspiró hondo y su celular sonó; sin ánimos lo cogió sin ver antes el número en la pantalla.<p>

**-Buenas.** –su vos estaba triste y sin ánimos.

_-"¿N-Naruto?... dime que aún estás en el aeropuerto". _–Él se sorprendió al escucharla. Levantó la vista y, por un momento, la vida tenía sentido.

**-Lo siento Hinata… mi vuelo casi sale**. –Le dijo y escuchó un gemido de dolor del otro lado del teléfono, le pareció oír llantos leves. **–¿Estas… llorando Hinata?** –preguntó y se sintió impotente. _-¡Diablos! _-Dijo mentalmente.

_-Naruto._ –Nollozó. _–No quiero que te vayas Naruto… por favor. _–Le suplicó. _–Debe de haber otra forma de que te quedes aquí._ –Sabía que no iba a poder convencerlo. Naruto es muy responsable con la empresa de su familia pero… ella no quería perderlo.

**-Hinata yo…** -no sabía que decirle. ¿Qué le diría?, no podía mentirle y mucho menos darle una esperanza vacía. Tenía que decirle la verdad… aunque le doliera más a él que a ella. –Lo siento cariño, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mi vuelo sale en unos minutos y…

**-¿Señor Uzumaki?** –Alguien atrás de él lo interrumpió. Se puso de pie y al voltear, lo observó.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –Preguntó y el hombre sonrió.

_-"Naruto… Naruto"_ –Le llamó Hinata.

-**Le explicaré en el camino… pero tiene que confiar en mí Señor Uzumaki y seguirme.** –Le dijo el hombre y Naruto lo miró confundido. Pero aceptó su propuesta.

**-Lo siento Hinata… ya es hora de irme. Espero que me perdones amor… adiós.** –Le dijo y colgó. Naruto cogió su equipaje y siguió al hombre. Ya era la hora de abandonar el país.

Minutos después Hinata llegó al aeropuerto, se bajó del coche rápido y corrió para poder llegar a tiempo y evitar que Naruto se fuera. Todos en el aeropuerto la veían correr. Fue directo al servicio al cliente y pregunto por el vuelo con destino a América. Había tres vuelos con ese destino pero le interesó más el que iba a salir dentro de un minuto. Volvió a correr hasta llegar al lugar indicado pero… no había nadie. El avión había despegado.  
>Impotente y conteniendo las lágrimas se sentó y se hachó a llorar. Su padre, que la estaba siguiendo, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuerte. Ella lo había perdido y no le dijo que lo amaba.<p>

Media hora después ya estaba de camino a su casa. Estaba en la parte trasera del auto, recostada y aún lloraba pero en silencio. Sólo dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla. Lo había perdido, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
>Al llegar a su casa, su padre la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.<p>

**-Lo siento Hinata.** –Le dijo al ponerla en su cama y quitarle un mechón de cabello que tenía en su rostro. Ella no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.  
>Hiashi la observó detalladamente y suspiró del cansancio. El celular de ella sonó pero no lo cogió. No quería hablar con nadie, y así siguió, el celular sonaba y ya tenía 4 llamadas perdidas y aumentando; Hinata no quería hablar con nadie y puso su móvil en la mesita de noche y en modo vibrador. Hiashi estaba abajo sentado en su mueble favorito.<p>

**-"Creo que… me pasé con todo esto"** –Se dijo en sus adentros. Su hija estaba totalmente destrozada y era, en cierto modo, su culpa.  
>Una hora después, Hinata recibió la visita de sus amigas. Ella aún lloraba y no se levantaba de la cama. Las chicas la acompañaron por un largo tiempo sin hablar; compartían el silencio de la habitación y el dolor de Hinata. Hinamory también las acompañó y <em>Hiashi salió a encontrarse con unos accionistas y socios de su empresa.<em>  
>La mañana le dio lugar a la tarde y esta, a su vez, a la noche y las amigas de Hinata aún estaban con ella en su habitación.<p>

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Continuará❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

...

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo eh?... Como dije anteriormente, se acerca el final, así que, esten atentos a cada palabra porque no van a querer perderse de nada en absoluto... Ahora, la pregunto del millón: ¿El Naru Hina se juntará?... espero que sí, jejejijijijijwjejeje... Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima naruhineros...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Me regalan un Reviw❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

*´¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ **Att.: Atada y Atadalove...**


	9. Una trampa, Sorpresas

Hola hola... aquí reportándome con el siguiente capi...

...

...

**Anteriormente:**

Hiashi la observó detalladamente y suspiró del cansancio. El celular de ella sonó pero no lo cogió. No quería hablar con nadie, y así siguió, el celular sonaba y ya tenía 4 llamadas perdidas y aumentando; Hinata no quería hablar con nadie y puso su móvil en la mesita de noche y en modo vibrador. Hiashi estaba abajo sentado en su mueble favorito.  
>-"Creo que… me pasé con todo esto" –Se dijo en sus adentros. Su hija estaba totalmente destrozada y era, en cierto modo, su culpa.<br>Una hora después, Hinata recibió la visita de sus amigas. Ella aún lloraba y no se levantaba de la cama. Las chicas la acompañaron por un largo tiempo sin hablar; compartían el silencio de la habitación y el dolor de Hinata. Hinamory también las acompañó y Hiashi salió a encontrarse con unos accionistas y socios de su empresa.  
>La mañana le dio lugar a la tarde y esta, a su vez, a la noche y las amigas de Hinata aún estaban con ella en su habitación.<p>

**...**

**Capítulo IX**

**...**

**...**

-No responde el celular. –Decía como un gruñido un hombre muy impaciente y volvía a marcar pero sin ningún resultado. -¡Rallos! –Exclamó y un hombre parecido a él se le acercó a y le tocó el hombro.

-Cálmate… ya fueron a buscarla. No deberías preocuparte tanto. –Le dijo para tranquilizarlo pero no lo logró, él necesitaba hablar con ella y volvió a marcar. Había estado marcando desde la mañana pero ella no cogía la llamada, incluso estaba a punto de salir a buscarla pero al ver que llegaba un conocido decidió esperar hasta que llegó la noche. Él estaba tan impaciente que caminaba de un lugar a otro. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, ha querido hablar con ella desde que lo fueron a buscar pero ella no responde.

-Ya no aguanto más… voy a buscarla ya. –Se dirigió a la salida pero el hombre parecido a él lo volvió a detener al cogerlo de los hombros.

-Si no te controlas arruinarás todo el plan… ¿es eso lo que quieres? –Lo miro muy seriamente e hizo que se calmara.

-Lo siento… papá. –Se disculpó agachando la mirada y suspirando. –Pero es que quiero verla y hacerle saber que todo está bien. –Suspiró. El padre lo comprendió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No te preocupes… ya fueron a buscarla. Estará aquí en poco tiempo. Mejor vete a preparar para su llegada. –Miró a los lados y observó la gran decoración del lugar. -¿Sabes?, me alegra que hayas hecho un buen negocio… juntar nuestra empresa con la de él fue una estupenda idea. –Reconoció y su hijo sonrió para luego hacerle caso a su padre e ir a alistarse.  
>Una, dos, tres veces tocó la puerta y esperó una aprobación para entrar. Tocó nuevamente y la abrió confiando en que ella estuviera en su cama… dormida; pero al entrar no la vio en su cama, ni tampoco estaba en el baño. Bajó tan rápido como pudo y se encontró con Tenten que salía de la cocina; al verla tragó en seco y su corazón latía a mil por hora… él amaba a esa mujer.<p>

-T-Tenten… ¿has visto a Hinata? –Le preguntó nervioso y ella lo miro sonrojada. No esperaba verlo tan temprano.

-Ella está en el patio. Dijo que quería aire fresco. –Le dijo y se fue a sentar en el sofá. Pero él la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Te extrañé Tenten. –Le susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó para luego besarlo. Definitivamente se extrañaban.

-¿Ella está sola? –le pregunto al separarse de sus labios.

-Sí. No quiere que la molestemos. –Le afirmó y él volvió a besar a su prometida, pero se separaron al escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-Siento mucho interrumpir pero… quería despedirme y pensé que Hinata estaba en la sala. –Se disculpó Ino sonriendo por lo bajo, ya que le encantaba ver a Tenten así de disgustada.

-No hay problema Ino. –Dijo Tenten. –Hinata está en el patio.

-Iré a buscarla. Minato quiere que ella esté presente en la celebración. Dice que tiene algo de Naruto que entregarle. –Les informó y Ino sonrió muy ampliamente.

Esa celebración es por el motivo de la unión de la empresa Hyuga y la empresa de Minato Namikaze. Ese negocio se fue pensando en varias semanas atrás pero ahora fue que se llevó acabo y como los rumores corrieron rápido y las invitaciones por igual, ya tenían una gran celebración en proceso en la casa Namikaze y sólo necesitaban a la heredera.

-Es decir que irás a la celebración con Hinata… ¡fantástico! ¿Podrías llevarme?, Sai me envió un MSN y tengo que sorprenderlo. –Espetó Ino alegremente y Tenten sólo veía a prometido de manera pervertida, "después de todo era su prometido y en todos éstos días no la ha visto. Tiene que disfrutarlo esta noche".

-¡Claro!... no hay problema. –Dijo él y se fue al patio dejando a Tenten y a Ino hablando.  
>Mirando al cielo de pie en medio del enorme patio, se encontraba Hinata observando tristemente a la luna llena. Se había levantado de su cama al ver los rayos de la luna entrar por su ventada y sonrió melancólicamente al recordar lo mucho que a Naruto le gustaba ver la luna llena.<br>...

...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

Un sábado de noche, mientras la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, Naruto caminaba en dirección a la casa Hyuga con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Caminaba abrigado y con las manos en los bolcillos pues, había frio. Llevaba consigo un par de guantes y sonrió pícaramente al pensar en una idea para ésta noche. Llegó a la casa Hyuga y subió un árbol para entrar por la ventana abierta de Hinata.

-Hinata… ¿estás despierta? –Preguntó al entrar a la habitación y notó que la cama estaba vacía y todo estaba oscuro pero los rayos de la luna eran tenues. Caminó hasta chocar con una silla y escuchó risas provenientes del armario y él, sonrió al descubrirla. -¿Ahora tendré que esperar?... no me gusta esperar.

–Decía mientras caminaba hacia el armario con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Dónde estará Hinata?... estará ¡AQUÍ! –Dijo al momento de abrir el armario y ver que sólo había una grabadora con la risa de Hinata.

-Jajaja… te engañé Naruto. Debiste ver tu cara de sorpresa. –Decía Hinata desde la puerta del baño y Naruto la miró sonriendo y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vez lo lograste. Haz mejorado mucho Hinata. –Le dijo y ella se calmó y se secó las lágrimas que habían salido de la risa anterior. -¿Estás lista para saber qué es lo me gusta de las noches? –Ella asintió y se puso su abrigo. –Ok, entonces vamos. –Se dirigió a la ventana y Hinata lo siguió.

-Eh… Naruto. Yo no puedo saltar, ¿recuerdas? –Él volteó a verla. –¿Recuerdas la vez que salté y salí lastimada? –Él asintió.

-Ok. Entonces yo te llevaré. No podemos salir por la puerta principal. –Se puso en frente de ella y sonrió moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaa! -Gritó ella al Naruto tomarla en sus brazos.

-Tranquila. No te dejaré caer. –Espetó y ella lo abrazó por el cuello. –Bien. Ahora vámonos. –Dijo y salió por la ventana hasta el árbol. Bajó con ella delicadamente y no la soltó hasta llegar al suelo. –Ves… estas a salvo. –Le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Ok, ya salimos. ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa. Sígueme. –Dijo y empezaron a caminar. Durante el trayecto hablaban sobre los posibles planes y fiestas. Hinata hablaba de las salidas que hizo con Sasuke ayer después de la escuela y rápidamente llegaron a un lago hermoso en donde la luna se reflejaba. Hinata estaba fascinada con la vista y fue al puente cercano para tener mayor visión. Naruto la vio alejarse corriendo y por un momento sintió que el tiempo se paralizaba. Ella se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y sus ojos relucían más. Al poco tiempo él también fue al puente y estuvo junto a ella mirando la luna.

-Gracias Naruto. Por traerme. –Dijo ella y suspiró pero una brisa fría la envolvió haciendo que temblara de frío. Naruto lo notó y sonrió, era lo que estaba esperando.

-Hinata… ¿no trajiste guantes? –Ella negó y se abrazó para calentarse las manos. –Entonces compartiremos mis guantes. –Dijo al momento de quitarse el guante de la mano derecha y pasárselo a Hinata. Ella se lo puso pero le quedó la izquierda sin cubrir.

-Naruto aún…

-Tranquila. –Le dijo interrumpiéndola. Tomó su mano y la entró en el bolcillo de su chaqueta con la de él sobre la de ella. Naruto la miraba de reojo y sonriendo por tenerla aquí. Ambos disfrutaron la hermosa noche bajo la luz de la luna llena y Naruto se ruborizó al sentir que Hinata le apretaba la mano, pero al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta pues, estaba muy concentrada en el brillo de la luna sobre el agua.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤  
>...<p>

...

Hinata suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos pero no notó que una persona se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-Naruto. –Dijo ella en un susurro y le taparon los ojos haciendo que ella se sobresalte. -¡Naruto! –Exclamó y puso sus manos sobre las manos que le impedían la vista. Al hacerlo se desanimó y se vio más triste. –H-Hola primo Neji. –Dijo sin ánimos. Y Neji le destapó los ojos y se puso a su lado. ¿Cómo lo supo sin verlo?

-Lo siento, no quise co…

-No te preocupes Neji. –Le interrumpió. –Me iré a mi cuarto. –Dijo y se dispuso a ir pero Neji la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

-Minato-san quiere darle un regalo de Naruto. Dijo que tenía que entregárselo personalmente. –Le informó y ella lo miró con tristeza.

-No iré Neji. –Miró para el suelo. –Yo no…

-Hinata-sama, la llevaré. Es algo muy importante. La empresa de su padre y la de Minato se unieron y están celebrando. Hiashi-sama solicita su presencia y usted como futura heredera e hija mayor de Hiashi, debe estar presente en la celebración. –Le dijo y ella suspiró cansadamente.

-Está bien… iré a cambiarme. –Dijo tristemente y se fue a cambiar. Más tarde, Neji la siguió y al llegar a la sala vio a Ino y a Tenten que seguían a Hinata con la mirada. Él se acercó a ellas y Tenten lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué Hinata está así? Ni siquiera nos respondió. –Le dijo y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Le dije que Minato-sama le tiene un regalo por parte de Naruto y está obligada a ir a la celebración en la casa Namikaze. –Le informó y Tenten suspiró del cansancio. Neji logró lo que ella intentó hacer en todo el día y la tarde, sacar a Hinata de la casa.

-Ok. –Dijo Ino ganándose la atención del Nejiten. –Eso quiere decir que iremos los 4 a la celebración, ¿verdad? –Preguntó pues, ella tenía unos increíbles deseos de ver a Sai.

-Claro. –Respondió Neji. –Yo las llevaré, seguro que Sai te extraña. –Dijo y ella sonrió.  
>Minutos más tarde Hinata bajaba las escaleras con un hermoso vestido azul cian. Todos la miraban. Ella estaba ligeramente maquillada y su pelo esta suelto. Su cuello era adornado con un hermoso collar de plata y en sus pies tenía una muy linda zapatilla combinada con el vestido. Ella bajaba como toda una reina.<p>

-Ya estoy lista primo. –Dijo al terminar de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta seguida por un estupefacto Neji, una sorprendida Tenten y una envidiosa Ino. Hinata tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Entraron al auto y se fueron. Nadie dijo nada y Hinata estaba con los ojos cerrados.

_-"Naruto… si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que te amo. Me pregunto si te abrías ido sabiendo de mis sentimientos. ¿Me hubieses dejado para siempre? ¿Me llevaría contigo?... Naruto"_

Una lágrima amenazaba con arruinar su maquillaje pero buscó en su bolso un pañuelo y secó su lágrima. Hoy iba a relucir y su padre estaría orgulloso de ella. Aunque ya lo estaba.  
>Neji llamó a Hiashi para avisarle que estaban llegando y minutos después se parqueó frente a la casa de Minato. Las chicas salieron y después salió Neji. Hinata entró a la casa y se sorprendió al ver tantas personar celebrando la unión de Hyuga y asociados y Namikaze Uzumaki. Cuando ella entró todos los presentes se fijaron en ella y Minato, tras beber un poco de su bebida, se acercó a ella.<p>

-Me alegra que hayas venido Hinata. –Le dijo e hizo una reverencia. –Déjame decirle que se ve hermosa esta noche mi lady. –Hinata sonrió; esa actitud de Minato le acordaba a Naruto, ¿cómo no acordarle si son idénticos en apariencia?

-Agradézcale a mi primo Neji, él fue quien me convenció de venir. –Le dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Hinata! –La llamó su padre que se acercaba a ella haciéndose paso entra la gente. –Qué bueno que viniste, ¡ven! Hay alguien que te quiere ver. –Le dijo y se la llevó al tomarla del brazo. Minato sonrió a sus adentros, ya habían conseguido traerla, ahora faltaba mantenerla ocupada y después dejarla sola en algún lugar de la casa.

Un joven subía las escaleras; tenía una coleta y una cara un poco seria y sus manos estaban en sus bolcillos. Subía las escaleras con una sonrisa y llegó hasta una puerta. Tocó.

-Pase. –Dijo una voz desde adentro de la habitación y esa persona entró.

-Ya llegó. Hiashi la está distrayendo. –Le informó y el informado sonrió. Estaba sentado y con una única lámpara encendida.

-Gracias por avisarme Shikamaru. –Le dijo y se puso de pie. –Iré a verla.

-¡No! –Se exaltó. –No puedes aún…

-Lo sé. –Lo interrumpió. –La veré a distancia. No notará mi presencia a menos que mire hacia arriba y ella nunca mirará hacia arriba con lo triste que está. –Dijo con mucha confianza. Shikamaru sonrió.

-Como digas. Sólo no lo eches a perder, Naruto. –Salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto feliz.

-Espero que me perdone por dejarle de esa forma pero… quién iba a saber que todo esto fue un montaje. –Rió y salió de la habitación alegre.  
>Shikamaru bajó las escaleras y caminó por en medio de las personas. Buscaba con la mirada a alguien pero no aparecía.<p>

-¡Shikamaru! –Lo llamaron y él buscaba su origen. -¡Shikamaru! –Se volvió a ori la voz y quien lo llamaba lo abrazó por la espalda. –Por fin tengo tiempo para ti vago. –Le dijo y él sonrió.

-El trabajo nos ha tenido muy ocupado en éstos días. –Se volteó para estar frente a ella. –Estas muy linda Temari. –Confesó.

-Gracias. –Lo besó fugazmente. –Tú también estás bello. ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que te ibas de la empresa esta mañana? Saliste y no tomaste mis llamadas. –Le reprochó.

-Era algo de improvisto y secreto. No tuve tiempo de avisarle a nadie. ¿Nos perdemos de la fiesta? –Le dijo y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. –Se fueron agarrados de la mano, total, no tenían nada que hacer en la fiesta.

Pasaron horas y media y su padre le había presentado a un puñado de personas involucradas con los Hyuga, estos eran socios de su padre y se quedaban pasmados al ver a Hinata. Ella, por un momento, se arrepintió de haber venido pues, no pintaba nada ahí. Hinata se separó de su padre y fue a la cocina para beber algo de agua. Ella no era amante al alcohol ni tampoco lo despreciaba pero, ahora necesitaba agua o algo fuerte. Después de refrescarse volvió a la celebración y en ese instante el timbre sonó. Kushina fue abrir y Hinata vio entrar a Sasuke con… Sakura. ¿No que estaban de viaje? ¿Qué hacían en la celebración?...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Continuará❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

...

¿Cómo me atrevo a dejarlo ahí?... ¿Por qué lo hice?... Lo siento, pero es algo que no pude evitar... ¿Qué les pareció el capi?... estubo bueno, ,malo, entre ahí... ustedes dirán... y no olviden que:

**Reviw = Escritora feliz = actualización...**

**Hasta la próxima naruhineros... **

**BYE**


	10. Hora del plan, Naruto está aquí

Hola mis queridos naruhineros... les traigo el siguiente capí con el anuncio de mi enfermedad.

Estoy enfermita y y quiero llorar. espero que el siguiente capítulo les agrade porque a mí me gusta mucho y les digo que este

es el penúltimo capi de este fic...

Disfrútenlo.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿  
><strong>Anteriormente:<strong> Pasaron horas y media y su padre le había presentado a un puñado de personas involucradas con los Hyuga, estos eran socios de su padre y se quedaban pasmados al ver a Hinata. Ella, por un momento, se arrepintió de haber venido pues, no pintaba nada ahí. Hinata se separó de su padre y fue a la cocina para beber algo de agua. Ella no era amante al alcohol ni tampoco lo despreciaba pero, ahora necesitaba agua o algo fuerte.

✿ ...✿

✿ ...✿

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**Capítulo X** ❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

✿...✿

✿ ...✿

Después de refrescarse volvió a la celebración y en ese instante el timbre sonó. Kushina fue abrir y Hinata vio entrar a Sasuke con… Sakura. ¿No que estaba de viaje? ¿Qué hacían en la celebración?... ella los veía sorprendida y Kushina los invitó a pasar. Sasuke la vio y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba dejando a Sakura con Kushina. Él tenía el rostro un poco apagado y con la mirada baja.

**-Hola Hinata.** –Le saludó al estar frente a ella.

**-Hola Huchija.** –Le respondió fríamente. Aún recordaba que Sasuke la utilizó como plato de segunda mesa. Sasuke notó su frialdad en su voz y suspiró. Pedir una disculpa no será suficiente y mucho menos fácil. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó antes de que él abriera la boca e ignorando que la empresa Huchija es una de las más importantes en Japón.

**-Bueno… la empresa de mi familia es conocida en todo Japón y mi hermano como representante oficial, no pudo venir y me mandó en su lugar. Tuve que acortar el viaje para estar presente.** –Le dijo de manera resumida. Hinata lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. **–Perdóname Hinata.** –Se apresuró a decir al notar que ella lo miraba de manera fulminante. **–Sé que debí poner las cosas en claro pero… te aseguro que tenía una razón muy poderosa para eso.** –Le confesó y ella lo observó con interés.

**-¿Y cuál era la razón según tú?** –Le preguntó y se cruzó de brazos.

**-Naruto.** –Se limitó a responder. **–Yo supe que él estaba enamorado de ti y como no quise terminar lo nuestro, intenté hacer que tú terminaras conmigo pero, todo salió mal.** –Confesó.

**-¡¿Sabías que Naruto estaba enamorado de mí?** –Le preguntó sorprendida, se sentía una tremenda idiota.

**-Sí. De hecho, todas esas salidas en la que yo no pude ir contigo, mandaba a Naruto a propósito para que pasaras tiempo con él pues, él estaba enamorado de ti y quise probar suerte y ver si terminabas enamorándote de él.** –Le dijo casi sin pausa y pasándose su mano por su pelo azabache. Hinata miró a Sakura que ahora estaba siendo invadida por los amigos de Naruto y Sasuke.

**-Responde sinceramente Sasuke.** –dijo calmadamente. **-¿En verdad amas a Sakura?** –Ok, esa pregunta lo sorprendió y mucho.

**-Con mi vida. –**Dijo sin titubeos y sinceramente mientras trataba de sonreir. Hinata dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella desde hace tiempo que había perdonado a Sasuke pero, ver esa expresión en su rostro le hizo ver que él decía la verdad y comprendió que ella no le había hecho un bien, ¿un bien?, ni que lo maltratara; es sólo que ella ni siquiera sabía lo que él quería o pensaba, Sasuke fue un misterio y no supo cómo hacerlo sonreír, Sakura sí. Sakura era una chica no tan humilde y cuando la conoció dio su propia conclusión de ella sin conocerla pero, ¿qué iba a pensar de ella si la recibió con poca ropa?, ella parecía una… bueno, digamos que ver a una chica con poca ropa en la casa de tu "novio" y para el colmo con su camisa, no ayuda mucho. Una persona pensaría o más bien, la acabaría con los malos comentarios y críticas.

**-¿Sabes Hinata?** –Le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. **–He estado pensando en que… bueno yo…** -Él estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo completar la frase. Hinata sintió que el tiempo se paralizaba, ¿acaso Sasuke estaba tartamudeando de los nervios?** –Yo… b-bueno.** –Tomó un bocado de aire. **–Yo quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice, a ti y a Naruto. Sé que debí arreglar las cosas y en verdad lo lamento mucho. Te juro que….**

**-Sasuke.** –Lo interrumpió. **–No te preocupes. Te perdono.** –A Sasuke se le iluminó el rostro. **–De hecho, te lo agradezco. Pude vivir momento muy agradables en estos meses y…** -Pensó en decirle de sus sentimientos por Naruto pero cayó, él no estaba y eso la entristeció. Sasuke notó su tristeza.

**-¿Pensé que estarías feliz? Tu familia y la de Naruto se unieron en los negocios.** –Le dijo y ella suspiró bajando la mirada triste.

**-Estoy feliz Sasuke, es sólo que… Naruto se fue del país y no volverá.** –Lo sorprendió. Ese era un detalle que no sabía pero, ¿cómo es eso de que se fue del país si tan sólo esta mañana estaba hablando con él por teléfono?, de hecho, fue Naruto quien lo invitó a la celebración y en ningún momento mencionó que estaba fuera del país. **–Él se fue esta mañana y no pude detenerlo.** –continuó diciendo. **–Sin embargo, yo sólo vine porque Minato-san me dijo que tenía que entregarme algo pero, ha estado tan ocupado que no ha tenido tiempo para entregarme el objeto.** –Le dijo y sus ojos mostraba una inmensa tristeza. Sakura se acercaba a ellos y notó la cara triste de Hinata.

_-"¿Ella aún está dolido por el engaño de Sasuke?" _–Pensó y siguió caminando en dirección a ellos.

**-Hola Hinata.** –La saludó. Hinata y Sasuke le pusieron atención. Sakura miró a Sasuke y éste le sonrió haciéndole saber que las cosas ya estaban arregladas y Sakura sonrió. **–Hinata yo…**

**-¡Hinata!** –La llamaron interrumpiendo a Sakura. Esa persona se acercó a ellos y tomó a Hinata por la mano. **–Vamos, tengo que entregarte el artículo que te dejó Naruto.** –Dijo y ella se tranquilizó.

-**Está bien Minato-san.** –Suspiró. –**Sasuke, Sakura… fue un gusto volverlos a ver. Nos vemos.** –Hizo una reverencia y se fue con Minato. Sakura quedó confusa.

-¿Qué quiso decir Minato con eso Sasuke? –Preguntó.

-Según parece, el dobe se fue del país y le dejó un regalo a Hinata. –Le informó y Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

**-Él no se fue del país Sasuke, mira.** –Señaló a la cima de la escalera en donde estaba Naruto con una copa en la mano y mirando a Hinata que se iba con Minato. Sasuke sonrió al ver a Naruto menear en círculos su copa de vino y en un acto inesperado, tomó la mano se Sakura sorprendiéndola.

**-Vamos… tenemos que socializar.** –Sakura sonrió y lo siguió. Iba a disfrutar con Sasuke esa noche y luego harían su propia "celebración".  
>Minato llevó a Hinata hasta el patio. Ella se sorprendió al ver el lugar tan bien decorado y cuidado. La luz de la luna le daba más belleza al lugar y las luciérnagas decoraban todo con su luz. El lugar era hermoso. Ella se adelantó un poco para admirar el lugar y ser rodeada por las luciérnagas.<p>

**-¡Wow!** –exclamó. **–No sabía que su patio era tan hermoso.** –Le dijo y Minato se acercó a ella.

**-Naruto se encargaba de cuidarlo. Pasaba sus horas libres cuidando el patio y las flores.** –Le informó. **–Espera aquí. Voy a traerte el objeto que con tanto ajetreo se me quedó adentro.** –Hinata asintió y sonrió mientras Minato se alejaba. Hinata suspiró de alegría y se sentó en un banco a esperar a Minato.

**-Naruto.** –Nusurró y volvió a entristecer.

Dentro de la fiesta dos personas parecidas chocaban copas.

**-No te había visto en toda la fiesta. ¿Dónde está mi hija?** –Preguntó un hombre serio con larga cabellera castaña.

**-Vi que hace un rato Minato la llevaba al patio.** –Tomó un trago de su copa. **–Quizás Naruto tenga algún plan. Por cierto Hiashi-sama… ¿qué hizo para que Naruto no se fuera del país?** –Dijo tomando otra copa de la mesa y dejando la vacía.

**-No fue difícil. Tuve que utilizar a un contacto dentro de la empresa de Minato para hacer que el viaje se diera. Me enteré que tenían problemas en la producción y decidí ayudarlos en secreto. Benjamín me ayudó exagerando sus problemas en los análisis contables y no preguntes cómo pero logré que Naruto sea el realizador del viaje a América.** –Neji no se sorprendió. **–Cuando se iba a ir Benjamín lo interceptó.**

**-Interesante.** –Fue lo único que dijo Neji antes de tomar un trago de su copa y Hiashi lo imitó.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

Esta mañana en el aeropuerto:

**-¿Señor Uzumaki?** –Alguien atrás de él lo interrumpió. Se puso de pie y al voltear, lo observó.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –preguntó y el hombre sonrió.

_-"Naruto… Naruto"_ –le llamó Hinata.

**-Le explicaré en el camino… pero tiene que confiar en mí señor Uzumaki y seguirme.** –Le dijo el hombre y Naruto lo miró confundido. Pero aceptó su propuesta.

-**Lo siento Hinata… ya es hora de irme. Espero que me perdones amor… adiós.** –Le dijo y colgó. Naruto cogió su equipaje y siguió al hombre. Ya era la hora de abandonar el país.

**-¿A dónde vamos?** –Preguntó al ver que se dirigían a las afueras del aeropuerto.

**-No necesita hacer el viaje señor Uzumaki. La empresa está bien.** –Le dijo y Naruto se confundió.

**-¿Cómo?** –Paró su caminar. **-¿La empresa está bien?, pero… en los reportes contables que…**

**-Los manipulé.** –Le confesó interrumpiéndolo. Naruto estaba sorprendido y su cara se transformó a una cara llena de ira. Empuño en puño y agarró a Benjamín por el cuello.

**-¡Todo este tiempo has estado manipulando los análisis contables de la empresa! ¡¿Con qué maldito derecho? Pensábamos que nos quedábamos en la quiebra y casi despedimos a 1000 empleados.** –Resopló y soltó a Benjamín empujándolo y éste se tambaleó y arregló su camisa. -**¿Por qué?** –Le preguntó con ira en la voz.

**-Primeramente siento mucho no haberte informado pero, seguía ordenes de Hiashi.** –Naruto se sorprendió y miró a Benjamín perplejo. **–Así es, Naruto. Hiashi-sama me contrató para este trabajo. Aunque hubieras ido a América no serviría de nada puesto que la empresa es ficticia.** –Le confesó y Naruto parecía perdido.

**-¿por qué lo hizo?** –logró preguntar.

**-Por su hija… Hinata. Él sabía que tú la amabas y quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por ti. Hiashi me dijo que conoce a su hija demasiado y que si pasaba lo que estaba planeado, sería una lección perfecta para ella.** –Naruto no comprendía sus palabras y lo miró con confusión. **–Tenemos que irnos. En la limosina nos espera una persona.** –Empezó a caminar y rato después, Naruto lo siguió aún perplejo y confuso.

**-Por fin llegan.** –Dijo un hombre adentro de la limosina. –Pensé que no lo habías detenido, Benjamín.

-**Ya ves que sí.** –Entró a la limosina y se puso frente al joven.

**-¿Quién es?** –Preguntó Naruto antes de entrar a la limosina. -¡Shikamaru!, ¿qué haces aquí? –Dijo algo confuso y se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

-Él fue el único en descubrirme. Desde hace un tiempo me ha tenido en la mira y ahora es mi aliado. –Le informó.

**-Supongo que ya sabes que no hay viaje.** –Naruto asintió. **–Ok, entonces vámonos porque Hiashi quiere unir su empresa con la de tu padre Naruto.**

**-¡¿Qué?** –Preguntó incrédulo. **-¿Mi padre lo sabe?** –Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

**-Cuando saliste de la empresa lo llamé y lo puse al tanto de todo. Pero no de este negocio. Hiashi quiere que seas tú el que firme, como representante de Minato tienes el derecho, además, pronto heredarás los negocios de tu familia Naruto.** –Le dijo y vio como un auto se acercaba al aeropuerto. **–Allá va Hiashi-sama. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.**

**-Bien… ¡chofer, arranque!** –dijo Benjamín y se fueron del lugar. Media hora después, Naruto llamaba por celular pero no lo cogían. Marcaba una y otra vez pero el resultado era el mismo.

**-¿Por qué vamos tan lento?** –Dijo Naruto y Benjamín lo miró.

**-Porque tengo ordenes de llegar a cierta hora a tu casa Naruto.** –Observó que él marcaba impaciente por el celular. **-¿A quién llamas con tanto afán, Naruto?**

**-A Hinata, pero no coge las llamadas.** –Los presentes se sorprendieron.

**-Naruto… no te preocupes, ella estará bien y contigo al finalizar el día. Si le avisas arruinarás el plan de Hiashi-sama.** –Le dijo Shikamaru y Naruto resopló.

**-Ok. Entonces llamaré a otra persona.**

**-¿A quién?** –Preguntó Benjamín.

**-A Sasuke. Quiero que él y Sakura estén presentes. Después del negocio se hará una fiesta para celebrar la unión de las empresas y tengo que prepararlo todo.**

**-Hiashi-sama ya pensó en eso. Sólo falta la decoración del interior de tu casa Naruto.** –El mencionado sonrió y pensó en un plan.

**-Ok. Déjamelo a mí.** –Levantó el pulgar como símbolo de confianza y éxito.

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

Por otro lado, Ino buscaba impaciente a Sai. Lo había localizado y estado con él durante un tiempo, pero ahora se le escapó. Se suponía que él tenía un plan para disfrutar de esta noche y la deja sola. Estaba sentada y muy desanimada. Bebía su copa de vino, de hecho, llevaba tres copas de vino ya, y no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba su amado Sai. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al verlo acercarse a ella con una hermosa rosa en la mano. Ella se puso de pie y corrió para abrazarlo.

**-Pensé que me abandonarías aquí; me sentía muy sola Sai.** –Le dijo y él la abrazó fuerte.

**-¿Y perderme de ti? Te dije que tendría algo para esta fiesta y sólo fui a verificar que todo estuviera en total orden.** –Le informó y le agarró las nalgas haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

**-¡Sai!** –Exclamó. Sai era muy liberar pero a Ino le encantaba esa forma de él.

**-Sabía que con sólo tocar tu trasero me excitaría. Aún no olvido la noche anterior donde me dejaste con las ganas de seguir.** –Le mordió la oreja. **-¿Quieres volverme a torturar?** –Preguntó de manera excitante. Ella asintió e hizo lo mismo que él agarrándole el trasero. **–Mmm, me encanta que seas traviesa. Por cierto, ya es hora de irnos y considérese secuestrada porque no la llevaré a su casa, sino a la mía señorita.** –Ella sonrió.

**-Me agrada la idea del secuestro, pero… ¿y la celebración?**

**-No nos necesitan y no notarán nuestras presencias… ¿nos vamos?** –Le tomó la mano y ella asintió. Se movieron entre los invitados y se escabulleron hasta la salida. Se fueron a su destino.

Los invitados disfrutaban de la grandiosa celebración y celebraban la unión de las empresas más codiciadas de todo Japón, a excepción de la Huchija. Minato Namikaze estaba subiendo las escaleras de su casa y al llegar al segundo piso se encuentra con la persona que ha estado buscando.

**-Está esperando en el patio. Tiene…** -Miró su reloj de pulsera. **–…como 15 minutos allá.** –Le dijo Minato a su hijo, este lo miró.

**-Perfecto. No hay que hacerla esperar más.** –Con una sonrisa bajaba las escaleras. Pasó entre las personas saludándolas y se dirigió al patio sigilosamente. Tenía que verla… abrazarla.

La vio sentada en medio del lugar. Se veía bella con las luciérnagas rodeándola y se acercó a ella en silencio. Hinata estaba totalmente distraía con la visión vespertina de tan bello lugar que no notó que atrás de ella había una persona observándola. Ella suspiró y sintió que le tapaban los ojos. Se puso de pié y suspiró nuevamente pero de cansancio.

**-Primo Neji… no es gracioso sabes. Sé que eres tú.** –Dijo pensando en su primo, pero sus ojos no eran liberados. **–Neji… por favor.** –Rogó pero sus ojos seguían siendo tapados. La persona que le tapaba los ojos la atrajo hacia él, cuidando que no se callera y la apegó a su pecho; ella aún estaba de espaldas a él. Hinata levantó la mano y paso a paso la llevaba a su rostro. **– ¿Por qué no me liberas si ya sé que eres tú Neji? Sólo quie….** –Se interrumpió al sentir las manos varoniles que le tapaban los ojos. Su respiración se agitó y llevó la otra mano a su rostro para asegurarse de no estar soñando. Intentó abrir la boca para hablar pero no le salían palabras. Estaba atónica. Quizás estaba sumergida en un sueño o se había desmayado y ahora estaba soñando ésta situación pero… se sentía tan real que ella percibía el aroma de su perfume. Pero no lo creía… su respiración se agitó en gran manera al sentir los latidos del corazón de su captor y supo que no era un sueño; ella nunca ha tenido este tipo de sensaciones en sus sueños y claramente ésta situación era real… ¡REAL!

Él, en cambio, supo que ella ya sabía quién era pero no le liberó los ojos. Sonrió delicadamente y suspiró de alegría al sentirla nerviosa. Desde ésta mañana ha querido hablarle pero se negaba a coger su celular pero ahora… ahora la abrazaría y secaría sus lágrimas. Conociéndola, sabía que ella había llorado mucho y tenía que recompensarla. Pero sobre todo, sabía que ella estaría feliz por verlo.

**-N-Naruto.** –Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y sus ojos fueron liberados.

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Continuará...❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

Los dejé helados , ¿verdad?... Esto se pone bueno... muy bueno.

Estén atentos para el próximo ya que es el último...

Dije que tendría como 10 capítulos y me pasé con un onceabo...

NaruHineros... Los dejo con la intriga y con las ganas de matarme, sé que las tienen...

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Me regalan un Reviw❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

***´¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Att.: Atada y Atadalove... **


	11. Mi mejor amigo ¡te amo!

Hola naruhineros... pido perdón por la demora pero he estado un poco ocupada.

Les quiero avizar que lanzé un fic llamado "Déjame nacer" y trata de un aborto. No abundaré mucho el tema pues no me gusta, pero si haré saber que una vida es una vida... yo nunca he estado embarazada y por lo tanto no he abortado por eso sólo abubdaré lo parcial...

Sinceramente me gustan los finales con mucha miel y un vivieron felices parqa siempre pero, la vida no es hací al menos que se dé. ¿Me entienden?... yo no. bueno... juzguen mi trabajo y para no aburrirlos los dejo con el siguiente capi... que ya es final...

...

**Anteriormente...**

_**-Primo Neji… no es gracioso sabes. Sé que eres tú.** –Dijo pensando en su primo, pero sus ojos no eran liberados. **–Neji… por favor.** –Rogó pero sus ojos seguían siendo tapados. La persona que le tapaba los ojos la atrajo hacia él, cuidando que no se callera y la apegó a su pecho; ella aún estaba de espaldas a él. Hinata levantó la mano y paso a paso la llevaba a su rostro. **– ¿Por qué no me liberas si ya sé que eres tú Neji? Sólo quie….** –Se interrumpió al sentir las manos varoniles que le tapaban los ojos. Su respiración se agitó y llevó la otra mano a su rostro para asegurarse de no estar soñando. Intentó abrir la boca para hablar pero no le salían palabras. Estaba atónica. Quizás estaba sumergida en un sueño o se había desmayado y ahora estaba soñando ésta situación pero… se sentía tan real que ella percibía el aroma de su perfume. Pero no lo creía… su respiración se agitó en gran manera al sentir los latidos del corazón de su captor y supo que no era un sueño; ella nunca ha tenido este tipo de sensaciones en sus sueños y claramente ésta situación era real… ¡REAL!_

_Él, en cambio, supo que ella ya sabía quién era pero no le liberó los ojos. Sonrió delicadamente y suspiró de alegría al sentirla nerviosa. Desde ésta mañana ha querido hablarle pero se negaba a coger su celular pero ahora… ahora la abrazaría y secaría sus lágrimas. Conociéndola, sabía que ella había llorado mucho y tenía que recompensarla. Pero sobre todo, sabía que ella estaría feliz por verlo._

_**-N-Naruto.** –Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y sus ojos fueron liberados._

...

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Capítulo XI❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

...

...

**-N-Naruto.** –Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y sus ojos fueron liberados. Ella aún no se volteaba y Naruto la abrazó por la espalda.

**-Aún no sé cómo lo haces. Siempre sabes que soy yo. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?** –Dijo sin notar que ella estaba más que atónica por su presencia. ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿por qué regresó tan pronto?, ¿por qué no la llamó?... esas preguntan rodeaban su cabeza y una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas.

**-T-Tu anillo te delata.** –Pudo decir y se contuvo para no gritar de emosión; aún estaba muy sorprendida. **_–"pensé que él… que él… no, debo estar soñando. Él se fue del país, ¿qué hace aquí?" _**–se decía mentalmente. Naruto vio su mano derecha y observó detalladamente su anillo.

**-Nunca pensé que me delataría.** –Sonrió. **–¡Ja!, ahora me gusta más.** –Dejó de mirar su anillo y la volteo… ella se dejó hacer. Él notó su mejilla mojada y con su pulgar la secó. **–Hinata… ¿qué pasa? Pensé que te alegrarías de verme, no que llorarías.** –Dijo y ella lo miró. Sus ojos azules resplandecían con la luz de la luna y ella se perdió por un momento. Quiso sonreir, abrazarlo… sentirlo; pero sobre todo quería amarlo.

La mirada de Naruto notaba preocupación y ella cayó a la realidad… ¡Él estaba aquí, con ella… frente a ella! ¡¿Fue una broma lo del viaje! Las ganas de abrazarlo se esfumaron y la mirada de ella se transformó. Ahora lo miraba con enojo. Se apartó de él y lo abofeteó muy fuerte haciendo que se tambaleara por tan imponente contacto. Él quedó muy sorprendido por tal acción; era la primera vez que ella lo abofeteaba, ¡y que bofetada! No se lo esperaba… no de Hinata. Al posar su mirada sobre ella se preocupó… vio rabia, enojo… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Hinata no estaba feliz de verlo y saber que no se fue?  
>Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomó un bocado de aire.<p>

**-¿SABES LO TRISTE QUE HE ESTADO TODO EL DÍA? ¡TE FUISTE SIN DECIRME NADA Y NO TE DESPEDISTE DE MÍ!** –Empezó a gritar y él la miró tristemente. Quería hablarle pero no pudo. **–HE LLORADO TODO EL DÍA PORQUE PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA PERDIDO, QUE YA NO TE VERÍA MÁS.** –Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y Naruto avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. **–PENSÉ QUE… que…** -No pudo seguir. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se abrazó a sí misma. Se dejó caer al suelo y lloró tan silenciosamente como pudo. Naruto se arrodilló ante ella y con un abrazo la acercó a su cuerpo. La tristeza lo consumía. ¿Cómo no pudo pensar en el sufrimiento de ella? Que estúpido había sido.

La abrazó fuerte y ella sollozó aún más. Se escondió en su pecho y trató de tranquilizarse pero no pudo; la alegría del momento la había impulsado a abofetearlo y a gritarle. Todo este tiempo él había estado aquí y no la había llamado; ella había estado sufriendo porque no lo vería otra vez y porque no le diría que lo ama. Hinata suspiró fuerte y lo abrazó intensamente. Naruto no se sorprendió, le encantó que lo abrazara y le acarició el pelo.

Pasó un buen rato para que Hinata se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar. Ahora ella lo abrazaba fuerte y seguía escondida en su pecho aspirando el delicioso aroma que él desprendía. Ahora que estaba más tranquila se arrepentía de abofetearlo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?, no lo entendía pero ya no importaba… lo importante es que él no se había ido y que tiene la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y de decirle que es correspondido.

**-¿Es verdad…?** –Preguntó. Recordó el mensaje que él le avía enviado y sonrió. Él le había escrito que la amaba y ahora tenía que escucharlo. Ella levantó la vista y vio su confusión. **–¿...El mensaje que me enviaste esta mañana?** –Repuso y Naruto se petrificó. No había pensado en eso. ¡Se había confesado a ella! Lo había hecho porque no quería irse sin antes decirle sus sentimientos pero ahora… su relación cambiaría y si ella sólo lo ama como amigo, su amistad se rompería y él se moriría sin ella, no lo soportaría. Oh no… ¿Qué haría ahora?

Ella vio su nerviosismo y entendió su preocupación. Él se lo había dicho en el mensaje, no quería arruinar la amistad y silenció sus sentimientos. ¿Había soportado tanto… sólo por ella?, él merecía recompensa y no cualquier recompensa. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de él y le sonrió tiernamente.

**-Si no lo vas a decir tú, entonces yo lo diré.** –Le dijo y esperó su respuesta. Él se separó de ella y se puso de pie dándole la espalda. Eso sorprendió a Hinata.

**-No sé de qué hablas.** –Fue un malísimo intento por escapar pero fue lo primero que le salió… pero claramente era un idiota, se había confesado con un MSN y seguramente ella lo tendría guardado. Estaba en apuros.  
>Al escucharlo decir eso, Hinata frunció el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero lo obligaría a entender.<p>

Ella se puso de pie, sacó el celular de su bolso y buscó el mensaje que él le había enviado. Pero no se dio cuenta de las llamadas perdidas que tenía. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda para la sorpresa de él. Él no se iba a escapar tan fácil. Ella sonrió al encontrar el mensaje con la confesión de él y una idea le cruzó por la mente…

**_-"Te pido perdón por no mencionarte de mí partida antes pero no quería arruinar el hermoso momento compartido"._** –Empezó a leer el mensaje y él se congeló al escucharla.** _–"El viaje que haré se debió de hacer hace dos semanas pero lo he pospuesto para estar contigo. Hoy no tuve otra opción"._** –Lo abrazó más fuerte y sonrío al sentir que se tensaba al tacto. Esa era la reacción que esperaba. **–"_Hinata… sé que no es el mejor momento de la mejor manera pero…"_** -Paró de hablar al sentir que Naruto le tomaba la mano. Él se volteó y sonrió para sorpresa de ella, que no se lo esperaba. Esperaba terminar de leer y luego decirle que es correspondido pero… ¿Qué intentaba hacer él?

**-Te amo.** –Dijo él sorprendiéndola aún más. Es que sencillamente escucharlo es mejor. Su corazón dio un impacto sobre su peco al verlo a los ojos y empeoró cuando él se acercó más. Ya no había vuelta atrás y él suspiró para darse fuerzas y continuar lo que había empezado.** –Siempre lo hecho, desde la primera vez que te vi al salvarte la vida.** –La tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acarició la mejilla. Notó su sonrojo y detalló su rostro… hermosa.** –No te dije nada por miedo a tu rechazo y perder tu amistad.** –Esta vez ya no le importó el futuro. Éste era el momento de cambiar las cosas y esta vez no sería un cobarde. Ya no… hoy sería el momento perfecto para cambiar las cosas y de ser valiente. **–Te amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.** –Terminó diciendo y Hinata sonrió para sí alegremente porque había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

El lugar era perfecto: luz de luna, luciérnagas adornando todo, rodeados de hermosa vegetación y flores, y… ahora lo comprendía todo. Minato-san la había traído a propósito. ¡Lo tenían planeado!

**–Hinata… yo estoy consciente de que nuestra amistad ha cambiado pero… ya no podré ocultarlo más. Ya no aguanto más.** –Él suspiró y Hinata entristeció. Al escucharlo decir que no aguantaba más, le dolía. Todo este tiempo tan cerca de él, teniéndolo para ella y sobre todo: teniendo su amor. Que estúpida era pero… ¿Por qué él no la llamó?

**-¿Por qué no me llamaste?** –Le dijo un poco dolida. Él la soltó y Hinata se decepcionó. Él dio varios pasos atrás y la miró directamente. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Hinata. Al oír que el de ella sonaba lo cerró y Hinata vio que había más de 50 llamadas perdidas. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Él la había llamado y ella lo acusaba de no hacerlo? Es decir que ésta mañana... **-Me has estado llamando todo este tiempo.** –Estaba sorprendida… muy sorprendida y ahora veía lo estúpida que llegó a ser.

**-Sí.** –Le confirmó y Hinata se sonrojó pera luego dejar escapar las lágrimas. Naruto se acercó y ella se precipitó a abrasarlo. Sabía que él se acercaría a ella desde el momento que dejara escapar algunas lágrimas.

**-Me alegra que no te hayas ido Naruto. No sabes lo feliz que me haces.** –Dijo para sorpresa de él. Ya era el momento de confesarse y de amarlo como recompensa de su espera.** –Cuando me enteré que te ibas mi corazón se rompió porque pensé que… pensé que no tendría la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te amo.** –Eso él no se lo esperaba. Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso Hinata había dicho que lo amaba? ¡Lo ama!

**–En el viaje con mi familia me encontré pensando mucho en ti y me di cuenta de que te quería más de lo que imaginaba.** –Aclaró y recordó las veces que fue besada por él y lo que sintió. **–Aquella vez en el ascensor, cuando me besaste… fue mágico y también se repitió en la playa. Era algo que nunca había sentido y ahora entiendo el por qué. Te amo Naruto.** –Finalizó y lo abrazó más fuerte. La cara de Naruto estaba más que sorprendida. No cabía otra expresión.

**-¿Me amas?** –Susurró incrédulo y sin poder creérselo. Hinata asintió y Naruto la abrazó más fuerte. Él no lo creía, era correspondido, ¡correspondido!

Su alegría se volvió más grande cuando sintió los labios de Hinata sobre los sus labios. No supo cómo pero Hinata lo besaba y era un beso lleno de lágrimas por parte de ella, pero eran de alegría. Él correspondió. La alegría del momento era demasiada y su beso tenía un sabor salado producto de las lágrimas de ambos. Sí… él también lloraba de alegría pero, ¿cómo contenerlas?

Minato y Hiashi veían la escena causada por sus hijos mayores y sonrieron. Desde la puerta miraban a Naruto y a Hinata mientras se basaban y se alejaron con alegría... la misión estaba cumplida.

❀...❀

Más tarde, se podía apreciar la imagen de dos personas abrazadas bajo el brillo de las luciérnagas en el precioso jardín de la familia Namikaze. Se sentaron en el banco y seguían abrazados, no querían separarse.  
>Naruto la acariciaba el pelo y aspiraba su delicado y exquisito aroma a flores que ella desprendía. Su felicidad no podía ser más grande.<p>

Hinata estaba recostada en el pecho de Naruto con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba de la caricia que él le daba y lo abrazaba. Suspiró de alegría. Por fin había alcanzado una felicidad que le dejaba una alegría mucho mayor de la que jamás creyó tener. Esto era nuevo y le gustaba la sensación de protección que Naruto le brindaba. Abrió los ojos y subió la mirada para encontrarse con una visión estupenda del jardín. Era hermosa la forma en el que las luciérnagas rodeaban el lugar con su brillo. Sonrió al recordar su más codiciada fantasía… por fin se había cumplido y de la mejor manera. Besó a Naruto en el cuello arrebatándole un suspiro. Se separó de él lo suficiente y lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole.

**-Gracias.** –Dijo ella. **–Hoy he cumplido una fantasía y fue mejor de lo que esperaba.** –Él sonrió y se quedaron viéndose por un tiempo. Un impulso les llegó y con la mirada se decían todo. Se acercaron para besarse y al rozar sus labios el celular de Naruto sonó rompiendo el momento. Una palabra de frustración salió de su boca y Hinata sonrió. Le acarició las mejillas e hizo que él la mirara directo a los ojos; sencillamente le encantaba perderse en sus ojos.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa y sin perder el contacto visual, tomó la llamada.

**-Diga.**

**_-"Perdón por interrumpir pero Hiashi y tu padre tienen unas palabras y creo que deberían venir Naruto". _**–Le dijo Kushina. Naruto acarició la mejilla de Hinata y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

**-Enseguida vamos mamá. Gracias por avisar.** –Le dijo y colgó. **–Nuestros padres nos necesitan Hina-chan.** –Le informó y ella abrió los ojos.

**-¿Es importante?** –Preguntó porque tenía el plan de quedarse con Naruto todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

**-Al parecer, sí.** –Suspiró. **–Tenemos que ir.** –No quería ir pero tenía que ir. Tomó la mano de Hinata y se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la fiesta dentro de la casa. Al llegar a la puerta notaron que los invitados no estaban, de hecho no había nadie. Naruto vio el lugar confundido y con el ceño fruncido y Hinata buscaba con la mirada a alguna alma pero sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más. Avanzaron hasta llegar a la escalera y Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-¿Dónde están todos Naruto?** –Preguntó Hinata algo extrañada y apretó la mano de Naruto.

**-No lo sé. Aquí debe de haber gato encerrado. Mi madre me dijo que nuestros padres dirían unas palabras y que nos necesitaban.** –Le dijo Naruto y luego sonrió. **–Pero si no están podemos empezar en donde nos quedamos, ¿no lo crees?** –Dijo con algo de malicia en la mirada. Hinata también sonrió y poco a poco se fueron acercando para besarse.

Al momento que sus labios se tocaron, ambos se abrazaron y debido al silencio y la tranquilidad que los rodeaban se permitieron profundizar el beso pero al escuchar la risa por parte de Jiraiya, y al alzar la vista se sonrojaron al ver que eran observados por sus familiares. Todos estaban en la segunda planta y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. ¿Por qué la segunda tenía que estar tan alta?  
>Hiashi, Hinamory, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten… bajaron para hablar con la pareja. Naruto y Hinata estaban rojos pero se permitieron reír.<p>

**-Les dije que se besarían. ¡Me deben dinero!** –Dijo Jiraiya con superioridad. Había planeado todo y ahora estaba orgulloso por ganar la apuesta.

**-Me alegra que hayan arreglado las cosas Naruto.** –Le felicitó el padre y Kushina tomó la mano de su esposo al igual que Hinamory. Todos estaban felices y Sasuke se acercó a la nueva pareja.

**-Me alegro de ustedes.** –Le dijo y Hinata lo abrazó.

**-Gracias.** –Le dijo en el oído. Sasuke correspondió el abrazo. Ella miró a su padre y le sonrió. **–Gracias por todo papá.** –Miro a su primo. **–Gracias por obligarme a venir.** –Le dijo y fue hacia él. Los demás se miraron y rieron. **-¿Qué pasa?** –Preguntó al ver su comportamiento. Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura. Tenía que explicarle todo.

**-Lo que pasa es que tu padre lo planeó todo. El viaje fue sólo una forma de… bueno de…** -No supo cómo continuar y Hiashi se acercó a su hija.

**-Hinata… todo esto fue mi idea. Naruto nunca iba a salir del país.** –Le confesó y Hinata miró a Naruto confundida. **–Tu madre me hizo ver que Naruto y tú tenían algo especial… y me recordó a mí en mi juventud.** –Miró a su esposa y sonrió. Algo extraño en él, pero sólo sonreía así con su esposa. Volvió a ver a su hija.** –Por eso hice todo esto. Quería saber cómo reaccionaría ante la idea de perder a tu mejor amigo.** –Le dijo. Hinata estaba atónica y no creía lo dicho.

Sonrió. Debería estar enojada y furiosa por lo dicho pero le agradeció a Dios que sólo fue eso, un plan. Abrazó a Naruto y casi lloró de alegría al saber que él nunca se hubiera ido del país. Los demás estaban viendo la escena tranquilamente. Neji abrazó a su prometida y esta le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

**-Creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… ¿Nos vamos?** –Sugirió Neji. Tenten asintió y mientras los demás sonreían al ver al Naruhina, El NejiTen salió de la casa Namikaze con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Su misión estaba hecha y ahora tenían su propia misión que debido al tiempo que duraron separados por el trabajo, durarían toda una noche en completarla.

❀...❀

Dentro de la casa Namikaze, se podía escuchar las risas de las personas. Estaban felices y lo demostraban. Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano; su felicidad no podía ser más grande. Su familia lo quería, sus suegros lo querían y su amor le correspondía. ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Hinata estaba rebosante de felicidad. Su padre resultó ser más amoroso de lo que parecía, Sasuke resultó ser un amigo, aunque su método fue muy doloroso y Naruto era todo lo que ella siempre quiso. Lo miró sonriéndole y apretó su mano. Él también la miró y sonrió al notar en la mirada de ella su intención y se le adelantó.  
>Frente a todos, ellos se besaron. No necesitaban palabras para expresarse porque sobraban… sólo necesitaban hechos. Pero la verdad es que también los hechos sobran ante el amor que todo lo esperó y sufrió.<p>

**"El amor todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta… el amor nunca deja de ser" **

**(1ra de corintios 13)**

**...**

**...**

** **❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**Fin **❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤****

**❀...❀**

❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤Me regalan un Reviw❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤

..

...

***´¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ **Att.: Atada y Atadalove...

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?... les agradó el fic...<p>

Por ahí viene un epílogo así que... esperenlo OK...

BYE


	12. Epílogo

Hello!

hoy les vengo con el Epílogo de esta historia.

Les advierto que es un poco largo a comparación... aunque no sea tan largo... en fin, aquí el Epílogo:

**❀...❀**

**❀...❀**

**❀...❀Epílogo❀...❀**

**❀...❀**

**❀...❀**

**❀Años después…❀**

El sol ganó la batalla con la oscuridad y celebró su victoria alumbrando todo. Era una hermosa vista. El cielo se teñía de un naranja hermoso y con cada minuto que pasaba, el sol hacía su presencia. Desde la ventana de una casa de campo, un joven de 16 veía la escena con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Le encantaba apoyarse en la ventana y esperar al sol cada día… ese era su momento favorito pero también le encantaba las noches de luna llena al igual que su padre.

_-"Me recuerda a tu madre". _–Le había dicho cuando le preguntó el por qué le gustaba tanto ver la luna en su máximo esplendor cada mes. Él adoptó ese hábito y con su padre iban al puente más cercano a disfrutar de la vista. Ahora estaba maravillado con el sol… fuerte e impotente. Un astro poderoso capaz de iluminar con su sola presencia… ¡como su padre!

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Sus padres aún no se levantaba y él tenía el permiso de caminar con la condición de no salirse de los límites de la propiedad. Se cambió y salió. La brisa jugó con su pelo castaño oscuro y cerró sus zafiros azules para disfrutar de la sensación producida… era genial. Caminó hasta llegar al puente que frecuentaba en las noches una vez al mes con su padre. Quedaba un poco lejos de la casita de campo. Tenía la necesidad de ir y sentir el aire fresco jugar y rosar con su cuerpo. Le encantaba la tranquilidad del lugar pero… el aire traía una llamada de auxilio. Agudizó sus oídos y se concentró.

-¡Auxilio! –Decía esa voz; se oía lejana. Al voltearse pudo localizar a lo lejos un chapoteo. Fue para el otro lado del puente y miró atento. Era una chica. ¡Una chica que se ahogaba! Corrió rápidamente pues, la chica estaba bastante lejos… de hecho, estaba del otro lado de la frontera que dividía las propiedades; si cruzaba tendría problemas pero si no lo hacía… Al estar cerca de ella se tiró al río. Nadó rápido al ver que la chica se hundía y sintió miedo. Se hundió tras ella y la buscó con la mirada. Nada. Subió a la superficie y tras llenarse de aire, volvió a hundirse. Nadó un poco más lejos y la vio. Se hundía casa vez más y parecía inconsciente. De su boca se escapaban burbujas de aire y él se apresuró a tomarla y a halarla hasta la superficie. Ya arriba se dio la oportunidad de verla… la conocía y un miedo terrible lo inundó.

-Usagi. –Dijo y se apresuró para sacarla del agua y llevarla a la orilla. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí y qué pasó? No sabía la respuesta pero de algo si estaba seguro… la salvaría. ¡Por su vida que la salvaría!

Le dio primeros auxilios hasta que ella tocio y expulsó toda el agua que había tragado por intentar respirar. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y él sonrió de alivio.

_-"Casi muere"_ –Dijo en sus adentros mientras la veía reponerse. Ella era de pelo castaño claro con reflejos rubios, tenía la piel bronceada como él y su cuerpo mostraba un desarrollo avanzado, a pesar de tener 15 años. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó. Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo… ver a la chica que amaba en silencio ahogándose tan temprano en la mañana, fue terrible y más para él. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera obedecido a su impulso he ido al puente?... no quería ni imaginarlo.

A lo lejos se oían voces que llamaban a la chica. Al subir la vista vio a dos personas correr a su encuentro. Traían ropas de sirvientes; no le dio importancia pero los reconoció.

-¡Usagi-sama! –Exclamó el más viejo al verla toda mojada y tosiendo. -¿Qué pasó con ella, Haruto-san? –Tenía miedo de perder a la única que lo comprendía y le daba plática. Él era un viejo y ella era como la hija que nunca tuvo y que siempre soñó. Haruto aún tenía a Usagi en brazos y observó a los dos hombres… suspiró.

-Se ahogaba en el río y la salvé. –Dijo tranquilamente. El anciano la tomó en brazos y el que lo acompañaba hizo una reverencia.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos Haruto-san… gracias a kami-sama que usted estaba cerca. –Dijo aun haciendo la reverencia.

Lejos, en el puente, un niño rubio con marcas en sus mejillas miraba la escena desde hace un buen rato. Había seguido a Haruto desde que salió de la casa de campo y se sorprendió al ver que él se tiraba al río pero, se sorprendió aún más cuando sacó a una chica del agua.

-Haruto-neesan –Susurró. Pensó en su hermano… había rompido la regla de no alejarse pero salvó a alguien. De todos modos tenía que avisarles a sus padres. Se fue corriendo a la casa de campo y fue a la habitación de sus padres. Ellos estaban abrazados y él se acercó. Empezó zarandeándolos para despertarlos.

-Mamá… papá. Haruto-neesan se salió de los límites. –Dijo y sus padres se levantaron por inercia al escucharlo.

-¿Qué dijiste Rikuto? –Dijo la mamá. -¿Cómo que se salió de los límites?... ¿A dónde fue y por qué lo hizo? -Ella se veía preocupada y sus perlados ojos de veían somnolientos. Su esposo la tomó de las manos y le acaricio el largo pelo negro-azulado que ella poseía.

-Tranquila Hinata. Haruto debe de tener una buena razón. Él no es desobediente. –Acarició el abultado vientre de su esposa que sólo faltaba un mes para el nacimiento. –Y preocuparte no le hace bien al futuro miembro de la familia. –Miró a su hijo menor y éste le miró con miedo pues, no tenía permiso de salir de casa tan temprano en la mañana. –Tranquilo Rikuto, no te vamos a castigar pero dime… ¿Qué hacía tu hermano mayor? –Su voz sonaba tranquila pero autoritaria. El niño se tranquilizó porque podía creer en la palabra de su padre… él siempre cumplía y si le había dicho que no le castigaría, entonces estaba seguro.

-El saltó al río y cuando salió sacó a una niña en sus brazos. –Dijo sin más con la mirada baja. Hinata miró a su esposo con sorpresa y en menos de lo que canta un gallo salieron de la cama. Estaban sorprendidos y asustados. El niño miró a sus padres cambiarse de ropa rápidamente y luego su padre lo tomó en brazos. Ahora el pequeño era mirado por unos intensos ojos azules.

-¿Dónde lo viste? –Su voz sonaba preocupada pero tranquila. Él niño bajó sus orbes azules. También estaba preocupado pero tenía miedo.

-En la propiedad de la familia Arishima. Cerca del río. –Dijo en susurros. Su padre lo entendió pues, su hijo menor podría parecerse a él en todo físicamente pero tenía la misma actitud que su madre. Analizó el apellido… lo había escuchado antes.

-Arishima… -Susurró Hinata. -¡Naruto!, ¿esa no es la familia de la chica de la que Haruto está enamorado? –Recordó ella. Su hijo mayor les había hablado de ella en las muchas charlas que tenían como familia. Era un momento compartido por todos en donde hablaban de sus sueños, ideas y hacían cosas divertidas.

-Exactamente. Ahora lo recuerdo… ellos compraron la propiedad de al lado hace unos meses atrás y Souta Arishima es uno de los socios de la empresa. ¡¿Cómo lo había olvidado? –Se dio un toque en la frente y su hijo se la masajeo… Naruto le sonrió. Su pequeño hijo era muy atento a él… como Hinata.

-Vamos… tenemos que ir a ver cómo esta nuestro hijo y la chica que salvó. –Se acercó a la salida seguida por su esposo e hijo. Rikuto le dio las indicaciones y las siguieron hasta ver a Haruto bajo la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía tan feliz y lleno de energía que sus padres no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Haruto. –La voz de su madre lo hizo abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a toda su familia frente a él. Recordó que aún estaba fuera de los límites de la propiedad y se puso de pie asustado.

-Tranquilo. –Dijo su padre al notar su nerviosismo. -¿Por qué estas mojado? –Preguntó con naturalidad y Haruto se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

-¡Salvó a una chica muy linda! ¡Mi neesan es un héroe! –Exclamó Rikuto al momento de bajarse de su padre y abrazarse a su hermano mayor. -¡Rikuto-niisan! –Le regañó con un tono carmín en las mejillas. –No soy un héroe… sólo estuve en el momento indicado en el tiempo indicado. Eso es todo. –Dijo más tranquilo mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo de su hermano menor y Hinata lo inspeccionó. –Por cierto. M-Me invitaron a almorzar a la casa Arishima. ¿Puedo ir? –Su sonrojo aumentó y Naruto sonrió. Sencillamente sus hijos heredaron las actitudes de su esposa y eso le gustaba.

-Podrás ir si nos dices el motivo principal de la invitación. –Dijo su padre y él se sonrojó aún más al recordar el motivo…

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_

_Haruto miraba atento a Usagi que ahora estaba en brazos de uno de sus sirvientes más viejos. Ella empezaba a abrir los ojos y él la miró atento. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel que brillaba con la luz de la mañana._

_-H-Haruto-kun –Dijo la chica. El aludido le dio un respingo al escucharla nombrar su nombre. Se acercó a ella y sus orbes azules se encontraron con los ojos miel de ella. –Haruto-kun. H-Hola. –Espetó confundiendo al chico._

_-Hola. –Dijo él como respuesta. Los sirvientes sonrieron ante el sonrojo notoria de ambos chicos y decidieron dejarlos solos. Bajaron a la chica y tras una reverencia, se fueron dejándolos solos. Haruto se permitió satisfacer su curiosidad. -¿Qué hacías tan temprano y dentro del río sabiendo que no sabes nadar bien? ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado cera? –Le reprochó con clara irritación en la voz. Ella lo notó pero al verlo a los ojos vio que él estaba preocupado. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada._

_-Yo… sólo quería recuperar el collar que me regalaste hace una semana. Se me calló y una ardilla se lo llevó consigo sobre un árbol pero se le cayó al río. Yo… sólo lo quería devuelta. –Se explicó y él suspiró._

_-Me tenías muy preocupado. ¡¿Sabes el miedo que me dio cuando te vi?... debiste pedir ayuda y no arriesgarte así. –Su voz estaba quebrada. Ella mantenía la mirada baja pero al sentir que él la abrazaba se sorprendió mucho. –No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si tú hubieras muerto?-La abrazó más fuerte. –Seguramente me hubiera muerto también. –Admitió._

_Usagi estaba más que sorprendida por las palabras de Haruto y correspondió al abrazo mientras sus lágrimas hacían su presencia. Nunca pensó que le importaría tanto a Haruto. Sintió el latir de su corazón y comprendió lo preocupado que él estaba… su corazón estaba descontrolado. Haruto se separó un poco de ella sonrojado por la acción pero recordó que tenían una conversación pendiente._

_-Por cierto… ayer nos interrumpieron pero hoy tu hermano Taro no nos interrumpirá. ¿Qué ibas a decirme ayer? –Preguntó con naturalidad y Usagi se sonrojó a gran manera. ¡No estaba lista para esto! ¿Ahora cómo le diría que el motivo principal de que estén pasando las vacaciones en el mismo lugar es porque se lo pidió a su padre para estar junto a él?... no tenía las agallas suficientes para atreverse. No ahora._

_-¡Ah! N-No es nada importante. –Dijo al separase de él y darle la espalda. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y no podía evitarlo._

_-¡Mientes! –Exclamó asustando a la chica. Pero luego recordó la plática que tuvo con sus padres a noche antes de acostarse. Se acercó a ella y sonrió. -¿Sabes? Anoche mis padres me contaron cómo se hicieron pareja siendo tan amigos y ahora comprendo muchas cosas de ti Usagi. –La chica se volteó a verlo sorprendida por sus palabras. –Mi padre dice que lo único que heredé de él fueron sus ojos y su forma imperativa de actuar y que de mi madre lo heredé todo… incluyendo su inteligencia. –Se acercó a ella. –Esas dos partes combinadas dan un resultado deductivo, ¿sabes? –Ella seguía sin entender las palabras dichas por él._

_-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? –Su confusión se disipó al ver con claridad como él se le acercaba y la besaba mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos._

_Sorprendida, agitada, confusa, sorprendida… ¡Sorprendida!... esa era la palabra._

_El beso, por parte de ella, fue correspondido al sentir más intensidad y lo abrazó. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar o lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco dejó de sentir esa presión sobre sus labios y al abrir los ojos se sonrojó al ver que él sonreía de manera perfecta. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que también había heredado la sonrisa de su padre._

_-Después de la plática con mis padres pude deducir que te gustaba y me alegró mucho haberlo descubierto. Sólo te sonrojas conmigo y con nadie más. Ahora sé lo que querías decirme ayer… ¿Verdad que no me equivoqué? –Le preguntó sorprendiéndola. La mirada de ella denotaba una clara sorpresa y alegría. La vio asentir y luego se abrazó a ella. –Hoy iba a decirte que me gustas pero nunca pensé que sería bajo estas circunstancias… no te imaginas el miedo que tuve al ver que no reaccionabas. Fue un miedo de muerte. –Confesó. Ella estaba feliz al saber que era correspondida y se abrazó a él con más fuerza._

_-Taro-neesan tenía razón. –Confesó. –Si sientes algo por mí. –Eso sorprendió a Haruto. –Él me dijo que tú y yo tendríamos una historia juntos y no se equivocó. –Aclaró. Después de unos minutos más ellos fueron interrumpidos por los sirvientes de ella que llegaron apresuradamente._

_-¡Usagi-sama! –Exclamó el más joven. –Su padre le busca. Están preocupados por usted Usagi-sama. –Le informó y Usagi asintió._

_-Tengo que irme. –Le dijo a Haruto pero luego le vino una idea. –Eh… a mí me gustaría que vinieras a almorzar con nosotros Haruto-kun. S-Sería muy agradable que nos acompañaras hoy. –Se sonrojó al verle la cara de sorpresa._

_-Entonces que no se diga más. Ahí estaré. –Dijo y luego miraba el camino por donde se había ido su futura novia corriendo. –Frente a todos te pediré que seas mi novia. Sé que le agrado a tu padre y que también aceptará. –Susurró totalmente seguro de sus palabras y luego se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol recordando el beso. –Sencillamente no hubiera podido encontrar mejor forma de decírselo. ¡Benditos sean mis genes! –Dijo para sí y luego cerró sus ojos._

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_

Naruto, Hinata y el pequeño Rikuto estaban sorprendidos por la confesión de su hijo. Jamás había imaginado que su hijo fuera tan impulsivo e inteligente. Sonrieron.

-Jajaja… y pensar que Souta Arishima me decía que nunca se ligaría con mi familia. La que le espera. –Rió a carcajadas. Hinata se acercó a su hijo mayor.

-Me alegro por ti. Aunque fuiste más rápido que yo al darte cuenta de sus sentimientos. Yo me enteré de lo que sentía tu padre por mí de mala forma. –Se abrazó a Haruto.

-Si no hubiera sido por la charla de anoche nunca me habría dado cuenta. Se los agradezco a ustedes. –Naruto y Rikuto también lo abrazaron haciendo una escena amorosa entre familia.

❀...❀

Las horas pasaron y Haruto había ido al río para recuperar el collar perdido de Usagi. Estaba en un lugar muy profundo pero pudo darle alcance. En la sala de la casa de campo, él estaba mirando el reloj de pared atento a la hora; pronto tendría que partir. Vestía no muy elegante pero lo suficientemente bien como para pedir confirmación para un noviazgo… estaba feliz.

-Ya es hora. –Dijo y guardó el collar en su bolsillo. –Mamá… papá. ¡Ya me voy! ¡Deséenme suerte! –Dijo en la salida. Escuchó como sus padres le deseaban suerte y su pequeño hermano lo abrazó fuerte en las piernas.

-Haruto-neesan. Salúdame a Usagi-chan. –Le dijo y fue cargado por su hermano.

-La saludaré. Le diré que un guapo Namikaze le manda besos y que otro se los hará llegar. –El pequeño no comprendió sus palabras paro sonrió igualmente. Minutos más tarde, Naruto y Hinata veía el camino por donde su hijo se había ido… ellos estaba en la entrada de la casa de campo.

-Crecen rápido. –Dijo Naruto. Hinata lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

-Es cierto pero aún tenemos a Rikuto para mimarlo y luego viene el siguiente. –Se acarició el vientre. Sencillamente su vida no podría ser mejor.

❀...❀

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en mes y medio. Naruto y Hinata volvieron a su vida de trabajo y los niños estaban en la academia. Hinata había dado a luz a una hermosa niña y fue el centro de atención de todos en la familia. Incluso los padres de Naruto y los de Hinata habían llenado la pequeña habitación de la bebita con regalos y juguetes. Entrar en esa habitación era descubrir un mundo nuevo lleno de diversión. En la tardecita, Haruto estaba atendiendo a su hermanita. Su padre trabajaba y madre dormía. La habitación de la bebita estaba un poco alejada. Rikuto se tapaba los oídos pues, la niña no dejaba de llorar y ambos hermanos estaban cansados. El timbre sonó y Rikuto fue abrir.

-¡Usagi-chan! –Exclamó el pequeño y la abrazó. Al ella entrar supo en la situación en la que se encontraban los chicos y decidió ayudar.

-¿Dónde está Haruto-kun? –Se tapó el oído. El grito era fuerte.

-En la habitación de mi niisan. Está al final, puerta azul. –Le indicó y ella fue. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y dentro estaba Haruto tratando de hacer reír al bebé con caras graciosas. Usagi rió llamando la atención de Haruto.

-Usagi. ¡Viniste! –Exclamó. Ella entró y él fue a abrazarla.

-Veo que tu hermana tiene buenos pulmones. ¿Dónde está tu madre? –Dejaron de abrazarse y se acercaron a la cuna de la bebita.

-En su habitación. Está durmiendo y le puse unos silenciadores en las orejas para que esté tranquila y no escuchara el llanto. Ella necesita dormir tranquila. –Le dijo al momento en que ella tomaba a la niña en sus brazos.

-Que linda acción de tu parte. –Dijo ella. La niña dejó de gritar y Haruto se sorprendió. Usagi cargaba a la niña y la mecía sobre su cuerpo hablándole de una forma graciosa. Él había intentado todo para calmarla y ella sólo la cargó… ¿Qué tenía Usagi que él no tuviera para calmar a su hermana?... se sentía traicionada pero feliz.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella. La niña subió sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos y Usagi se sorprendió al verlos.

-Wow. Sus ojos son hermosos. Se parecen a los de tu madre Haruto-kun. –Dijo al acariciar la mejilla de la niña.

-Por eso es que es la querida de la familia. Rikuto y yo nos parecemos a papá pero Hinata es igual a mamá. Su rostro es el mismo e incluyendo los ojos… aunque el pelo no, pero es muy oscuro. –En efecto. La bebita tenía el pelo negro pero le faltaba ese brillo azul para ser una réplica exacta de Hinata pero… eran iguales. La babé fue declarada con el nombre de la madre porque el parecido era único y desde entonces es la más consentida de la familia. –Papá dice que es el amor de su vida y que nosotros somos el orgullo más grande que tiene. –Terminó por hablar.

Usagi hizo que la bebita se durmiera en sus brazos y Haruto se sorprendió. Logró lo que él no pudo. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella besándola en la mejilla.

-Si así eres con mi hermana menor… ¡Imagínate con nuestros Hijos! –Dijo cerca de su oído y con una sonrisa se fue de la habitación. Usagi quedó paralizada al momento de escucharlo y poco a poco se ponía roja.

-Imaginarme… con nuestros hijos. –Repitió anonadada pero sonrió. Desde que son novios él siempre buscaba algún comentario para sonrojarla o sorprenderla y por eso se sentía inmensamente feliz.

La familia Namikaze era feliz. Naruto tenía una esposa adorable, dos hijos parecidos a él y una réplica del amor de su vida… era feliz. Hinata era querida por su esposo y sus hijos varones y su hija mostraba lo imperativa que sería en un futuro… estaba feliz. Rikuto estaba ilusionado porque tiene a quien proteger y amar… amaba a su hermana menor y la cuidaría. Y Haruto era amado por Usagi. Estaba feliz por tenerla pero sobre todo, estaba feliz porque haría que su historia junto a Usagi sea parecida a la de sus padres… él era inmensamente feliz.

**❀❀❀Fin…❀❀❀**

* * *

><p>Digan su verdad: ¿Cómo estubo en epílogo y la historia en general?<p>

Bueno... yo me despido de ustedes pero muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Sus comentarios me alegraron mucho y por eso me motivé a hacer dos historias más y son: "Déjame nacer" (Ya publicado) y la otra no se los deré hasta que esté lista... les invito parar por Déjame nacer porque trata del aborto. Un tema delicado y REAL en una historia de mi imaginación...

Bueno... nos Leemos en la proxima...

BYE


End file.
